Table46
by tmag71
Summary: Karen never auditions for Bombshell and Derek's first introduction to the young actress is as a waitress at Table46. In my fic roles are reversed and Derek is the one who forgets his phone. When he returns to the restaurant he is mesmerized by the woman sitting at the piano singing Broadway Here I Come. Will the chance meeting change their fate.
1. Chapter 1

"Thanks again for getting me in here" the brunette told her friend.

"No problem Karen, you make me look good with management; you already have customers eating out of your hand" the young writer complimented. Karen had met Kyle Bishop through her roommate Ana. The red head actress was rambunctious and easily made friends with anyone especially musicians; which is how she met Jimmy Collins, Kyle's roommate and best friend. Kyle and Jimmy worked at the bar of Table46, a restaurant that was cherished by many in the Broadway industry. Since her split with Dev a little over three months ago the actress needed extra income and the Thursday through Sunday shift had become available. She still worked in the café the other days of the week in between auditions.

She was beginning to lose hope she would ever get a callback as it had been a year and half since she moved to New York and still nothing. Ana kept her spirits up and meeting Kyle had been a blessing too. He was positive that his dream of writing a Broadway musical was going to be realized, it was hard for Karen to give up on her own dreams. "Hey look who just came in" Kyle motioned his head towards the door.

"Who?" the actress asked.

"Derek Wills" the writer gushed. "You know the famous director and choreographer."

"Ooh, he's sitting at my table maybe I'll get a good tip."

"A tip; he could change your career." Kyle told her. "Want to play our game?" he asked

A sly smile played on her lips "sure if it means I'll get a better tip."

"Scotch and Apple Martini" he informed her. "The girl he's with is Ivy Lynn, she isn't the friendliest you've been warned."

"Thanks," Karen smiled as she made her way to their table along the way making sure her other customers were taken care of.

Derek hated eating at Table46 because there was always a constant stream of people who wanted something from him and interrupted his meal. It could be a producer who wanted to pitch the latest show, or a reporter seeking the latest gossip or a waitress looking for a break; it was always something. He agreed to come today though because Ivy claimed she needed to talk to him. The director had slept with her several times and it was a nightmare ever since. She was beautiful and talented but she was insecure that all she wanted to do was cling to him. Despite his reassurance that she was a great Marilyn Monroe, she still had it in her mind she got the part because of their after hour activities which were enjoyable. In light of that he had put an end to their affair before previews in Boston.

Suddenly Derek's attention was drawn to a tall brunette who was making her way to his table. Her legs looked as though they went on for miles and her smile was genuinely sincere. She walked with such grace and confidence that every table she passed turned to catch a glimpse. "Hi, I'm Karen and I'll be your waitress this evening can I start you off with a cocktail."

"Hello, Karen I think I'll have…" his order interrupted by her silky voice

"Wait, don't tell me, I bet I can guess" she teased.

At her response Derek titled his head to one side and a smirk appeared on his face in amusement. "Really, am I that transparent?" he asked.

"Not at all, it's just a gift I have" she coyly answered. "Besides you look every bit a manly man." Realizing how her words came out she immediately blushed a deep red. Derek on the other hand couldn't help but let out a deep laugh while Ivy glared with hatred.

"Oh my god I am so sorry I didn't mean for it to come out that way," Karen stuttered.

"It's alright darling; I'm both flattered and intrigued now, what drink do you think a manly man like me would enjoy?"

Gathering her composure she responded "Scotch on the rocks. But not just any scotch only the best, Saint Magdalene, in this case."

"Impressive" Derek grinned. He was quickly growing an affinity for the young woman in front of him. In a matter of 5 minutes she had made laugh and complimented him which never happens.

"Excuse me but I'd like to get on so can you take my drink order" Ivy seethed.

"Sure, I'm sorry an Apple Martini right" Karen smirked.

"How did you know" Ivy angrily questioned.

"It's a gift remember. I'll have those drinks right out while you take a look at your menu. The young waitress explained the specials for the day and proceeded to leave the two alone.

"Can you believe her, all she did was flirt with you" Ivy spat.

"I would hardly call guessing my drink flirting, Ivy. Even if she was, for the hundredth time we are not together so we are both free to flirt with whomever we want." The director's temper was beginning to get the better of him.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I can change Derek, just tell me what you need from me and I can do it. I want to be with you."

"Ivy, it's not a matter of what you can do differently; I just don't see you in that way. I'm not looking for a relationship, I thought you understood that. I apologize if I was wrong. I care about you but I don't want to be involved with you." He honestly informed.

Just as Ivy was about to reply Karen returned to the table. "Here you go one scotch on the rocks and an Apple Martini." Her voice so cheerful Derek couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you" he replied.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"You mean you can't guess that too?" Ivy sarcastically inquired.

"Anything is possible" Karen retorted. "What would I get if I guess right?"

"What would you like darling" Derek asked.

"I'm not sure yet, I'll let you know when I win. But I get two choices" she stated

"Fair enough" he responded

She gave a quick glance to Kyle who had the biggest smile. "I think you will be having the New York Strip medium rare with garlic red potatoes and asparagus. For you Miss, you will have either the red salmon salad or the blacken snapper with wheat rice and broccoli."

Derek laughed for the second time clapping his handing at the pure enjoyment of seeing Ivy's face. He had seen the young man whom Karen had glanced at and recognized him as a regular waiter. "Well done Miss?"

"Cartwright; and thank you, so which will it be for you?" she turned to Ivy.

"I'll take the blackened snapper."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence with Ivy giving Karen death stares every time the young waitress made her way over to see if they needed anything. Finally done with their food Derek asked for the check. "So, what is the prize you wish to claim for guessing right?"

"I was just joking, thanks for playing along though. It can get kind of stuff in here" she smiled.

"Well I must say this has been one of the most enjoyable meals I've had in a long time Karen. Thank you for the great service and I think I may have found a favorite spot."

"That's sweet; I only work part-time though so it would have to be your favorite spot Thursday through Sunday."

"I can live with that" he answered. "Have a good evening darling."

Once outside Ivy asked "What was that about, you may not want to be with me but do you have to blatantly throw yourself at her."

Derek rolled his eyes "I have to go Ivy, I will see you at rehearsal tomorrow" and with that he turned and walked away. By the time Kyle stepped out to try and catch the director, he was out of earshot. The writer turned to Ivy and was about to let her know Derek had left his phone behind; but something in the way she glared at him made him think better. "He was already gone," Kyle informed Karen when he walked back into the restaurant. "I'm sure he'll be back once he realizes its missing.

When Karen went to gather the check off the table she was shocked at the generous tip Derek had left and made a mental note to give half to Kyle. It was with his help she was able to impress. She continued on with her shift and the two remaining hours went by in a blur.

"Hey how did it go for you?" Jimmy asked. He had come midway through her shift in order to close out the bar.

"Great I got a really good cash tip that I plan to share with Kyle" she answered.

"Yeah I heard about the great Derek Wills. He can be an ass when he comes in here but he tips really well." He commented.

"I thought he was rather charming."

"You would, you have a thing for British guys first Dev and now him."

"Who said anything about having a thing; I just said he was charming. Anyway did you want to practice that verse of Broadway Here I Come?"

"Yeah just let me close out the drawer but the music is on the piano if you want to take a look. I changed the key to go lower at the start."

Karen made her way to the piano that sat around the corner from the bar. She sat on the stool and started to review the sheet music. Of all the songs she had heard from Jimmy, this by far was her favorite. She started humming the melody with the added changes and lost in her own world failed to hear someone enter the restaurant. "I'm sorry we're closed" Jimmy informed the customer, his back still facing the door.

"I'm sorry to bother but I may have left my phone earlier" the familiar British voice declared.

Jimmy turned to face the director but before he could say a word Kyle came from behind the door "Mr. Wills, I guess you realized you left your phone. Let me grab it from the back" he stated.

"Thank you." Derek responded as he leaned against the bar. As he patiently waited for Kyle to return he was struck by a melody coming from around the wall. He started to walk over where the sound was coming from when the silky voice he heard earlier starting singing. "I'm high above the city; I'm standing on the ledge"

The voice was mesmerizing "I'm sorry but you can't go back there." Derek turned to see Kyle standing next to him. "The restaurant is closed and we technically aren't supposed to be playing."

"I won't tell anyone" Derek promised continuing his forward stride. "What is that?" he whispered as he turned the corner.

"It is the music from a musical we are working on" the writer responded.

Derek gave him a questioning look as he continued to hear the enchanting voice; "We?"

"Jimmy, Karen and me" he answered just as Derek turned the corner.

"The view from here is pretty; and I step off the ledge." Derek watched as the young waitress from earlier eyes closed was lost in the moment. Unaware of her audience she continued to play and as the next lyric left her lips her voice was powerful and demanding "Oh Broadway here I come; Broadway here I come."

As the song came to end Derek's applause startled the young woman and she blushed at the thought she had been caught. "That was amazing "he complimented.

"Thank you; what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Phone" he responded as held up the device Kyle had just handed him.

"Right," she smiled. "I think your girlfriend was in too much of hurry to leave she distracted you." She laughed.

Derek smiled "she is far from my girlfriend" he commented. "If all of the music for this musical you are working on sounds like that, I'd like to hear more about it." he said. "I know you must be tired so can I walk you home and then perhaps the four of us meet over the weekend?" he asked looking at Karen and then at the two young men.

"A meeting would be great" Kyle responded.

"Yeah I'm cool with that" Jimmy added. "You'll have wait for Karen to come back to earth for her to answer you about the walk home though." Jimmy laughed at the stunned expression on his friend's face.

Derek looked at the young woman "Karen" he tapped her arm "Can I walk you home?"

"Sorry, you had me at wanting to meet." She responded earning a laugh from the three. "It's really not my musical its Jimmy and Kyle's but I can fill you in on what I know."

"I'd like that; shall we" he extended his arm for her to take.

"Bye" she waived to her friends. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kyle and Jimmy watched as the Brit and the girl from Iowa exited into the warm evening air. This weekend could potentially be life changing and there was a certain thrill in that thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, where do you live?" the director asked once they exited the restaurant.

"Off of W. 43rd Street" she replied earning a low whistle from her companion. She laughed while comfortably leaning into the older man's shoulder "don't worry I don't expect you to walk me home; besides I walk half way and take the subway the rest of the way."

"Nonsense, I'm a man of my word darling; that is unless you'd rather brave the subway alone vulnerable because of your beauty."

"'Best safety lies in fear,' is that you motto?" she questioned.

"Quoting Shakespeare, I'm impressed," he smirked.

"I may be from Iowa but it doesn't mean I'm not cultured" she retorted.

"No but it would explain why you're not easily intimidated and rather feisty, if I may say so" he teased nudging her slightly with his shoulder.

"Fiesty?" she stopped mid stride to look at him "I don't think anyone has ever called me that."

"Did I offend that wasn't my intention?" he began to backtrack.

"No," she wistfully replied "I rather like being thought of as feisty" she grinned as she began to walk again.

Derek shook his head in amusement as he felt the brunette lean closer into his side. There was something about this woman walking next to him that he could grow too really like. He was not one for public displays of affection yet she had already managed to make him feel totally at ease walking arm-n-arm down the streets of New York and they weren't even a couple. Plus, her innocence was refreshing and her self-confidence extremely sexy. "What are you smiling at; because I'm pretty sure you haven't heard a word I've said the past few minutes?" the woman in his thoughts asked.

"Truth?" he questioned.

"Of course" she replied as if it were silly to ask.

"How extremely sexy your self-confidence and innocence is."

Karen turned a deep red at the compliment "I have to say, I wasn't expecting that response" she said with a shy smile. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, love, it's the truth," the director told her. "Tell me about yourself, where does this air of confidence come from? Is it in the milk the cows give in Iowa?"

Karen laughed "You think your funny but I'll have you know my parents do live on a farm with cows. However, I am who I am because of my family and not because of the milk. My parents took me to my first play at the civic center where we live when I was 8yrs old and I was hooked. It was Little Orphan Annie"

"Please don't tell me you died your hair red."

"No, but I did make my mother buy me a wig; and I sang 'Tomorrow' every day for a week after."

Derek busted out laughing as he gave his companion a thoughtful look "somehow I could see that."

"Hey, don't knock it; it won me the lead in the school play the following year: granted I had to play a boy."

"Let me guess Oliver?" he smiled.

"You should smile more" she blurted.

"Excuse me?"

"I said you should smile more; you have an amazing smile."

Derek felt himself blush. What was wrong with him, he never blushed, "haven't I been smiling for the past twenty minutes?" he asked looking at his watch.

"No," she shook her head "you smirk or grin but rarely smile and it's a great smile."

"Maybe I never had a reason to smile before" he replied.

"Then we'll have to work on that won't we?" she giggled. "Alright we're here; are you sure you want to take the subway with me, because no offense you don't look the subway type?"

"You're words wound me" he mocked with his hand over his heart. "I'll have you know I own a subway card just like every other New Yorker" he replied pulling the item in question from his wallet.

"Yeah but when was the last time you actually used it?" Karen questioned with a knowing stare.

"That my dear is for me to know and you to try and find out" he teased as he took her hand in his and led her through the turnstyle gate.

"I have my ways you know."

"I don't doubt, Love" he replied in a thick husky accent and with a stare that caused Karen to blush.

She couldn't believe she had made that comment to him. It wasn't her nature to flirt but something about the British man in front of her made her feel safe. His company felt natural. "Darling, the train is here" Derek broke her trance.

Once inside they found an empty seat and again the brunette instinctively nuzzled herself closer to the director resting her head on his shoulder. "Tell me about yourself?" she unconsciously took his hand in hers. "Kyle gushed over your credentials when you walked into the restaurant; you're a big time director or something. But I want to know about Derek Wills. I mean it's only fair since you know my life as a child star in Iowa" she commented while looking up at him.

Derek found he could lose himself in those big brown eyes of her. They held a purity within them; an honesty. "I grew up in London and moved to New York shortly after my mother's death. I needed to get away from my father and my mother loved the theater." Karen noticed sadness and maybe regret when he spoke about his mother.

"I'm sorry about your mother; how long ago was that?" she asked before realizing the conversation was quickly becoming personal. "I'm so sorry you don't have to answer. I shouldn't have asked such a personal question."

"It's alright Love" he assured. "For some odd reason I feel comfortable talking to you."

"Must be my natural charm" she joked.

"Must be" he gently squeezed her hand.

"You were going to tell me when you moved to New York" she informed while drawing circles in his palm with her thumb.

"Right, I was 19 and terrified. But I knew better than to ever admit it. So instead I used my inheritance to buy a small flat and then hustled to get jobs. My mother was a dancer so I had been trained by her and my father a director."

"Wow I would have loved to have grown up with someone who could dance. I love my parents but they have two left feet."

Derek chuckled "I loved to watch my mother dance it was as if she floated. She had brown eyes and hair like you."

"She sounds beautiful."

"Are you calling yourself beautiful Miss Cartwright?"

"No that's so not what I meant" she stuttered.

"I'm teasing" he grinned. "My mother was beautiful but she would have loved to have a voice like yours. The fact she couldn't sing was something she regretted because it meant she couldn't be a part of the theater. It didn't help my father would never let her forget it by flaunting his leading ladies. Sometimes my regret is I have the same reputation as he did."

Karen wasn't sure what she was thinking; maybe she wasn't thinking at all, but she lifted his hand and placed a soft kiss on his knuckles. "Okay, don't hate me but I really don't know who you are as a director or your reputation; but Derek Wills, the guy doesn't seem so bad. I might even say he is pretty cool."

"Thank you" he told her. The rest of ride was in comfortable silence. Derek was desperately trying to wrap his mind around the fact that this stunning young woman whom he had met just hours ago already understood him better than anyone. Every day he lived his life in the mask of Derek Wills the director that he forgot sometimes who Derek Wills the man was.

"Derek, we're here" Karen said before she pulled him from his seat.

Once above ground it was just a few blocks before the pair stood at Karen's doorstep. "This is me" she cheerfully informed. "Thank you for walking me home; I really enjoyed our talk."

"Me too Love. I apologize for monopolizing the conversation though. I'm afraid I didn't let you tell me about your musical."

Karen laughed "I actually forgot about that, don't tell Kyle please."

"Your secret is safe with me" he promised. "Why don't we meet Sunday after or before your shifts to talk about the show?"

"That sounds great; let me give you my number."

The director pulled out his phone and was surprised when the young woman grabbed it from him and quickly entered her number. "There you go, all set" she smiled.

"Well I guess its goodnight then" Derek said. "I'm glad I walked into Table46 tonight."

"Me too" Karen replied before giving Derek a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Derek turned to leave and could hear the young woman's footsteps as she walked up the stairs to building's door. He took a deep breath and turned hoping he wasn't too late. "Karen" he called out. He had caught her attention just as he was turning the door knob.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering," suddenly his words were lost.

"What were you wondering?" her eyebrows were raised as if to tease.

"You aren't going to make this easy are you?"

"Nope" she giggled.

"I was wondering if I could see you again."

"I'd like that. I go into work at 6pm but I'm free before and after my shift."

"I'll call you tomorrow than. Sleep tight darling" he watched as she walked into her building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I got carried away so this chapter is fairly long.**

Derek lay in bed after a restless night of sleep. No matter what he tried he just couldn't get Karen Cartwright out of his mind. What was wrong with him? He was the Dark Lord, someone considered to be incapable of having feelings and notoriously ruthless when it came women's hearts. He dated a few a times but things always ended badly when the women he was with didn't get what they wanted; which usually involved roles in plays he was directing or doors opened with other directors.

But the stunning brunette from Iowa in a matter of hours had managed to turn his world upside down. She had waited on him as Derek Wills, the director; but made the decision to walk home with him as Derek Wills, the man. Bloody hell she had even admitted she had no idea of his work or his reputation. Karen Cartwright had agreed to a date because she enjoyed talking to the man who walked her home. It was a concept completely foreign to him; yet the idea made him want to open up more to her. When he had told her about his own regret, the young woman's eyes held no judgment. In that moment he found himself wanting to prove to her that what she saw in him was real.

It was only 7 o'clock in the morning and his thoughts were already on their date tonight. He wanted to take her someplace he had never shared with anyone else. Deep in concentration he almost missed the ringing of his phone. "Hello" he said.

"Derek" the woman on the other line greeted. "I hope I didn't wake you but I need a favor."

"I was up, what can I do for you Eileen," he replied.

"Alex Bergman and Eric Phillips are in town and I would like to host a part at your apartment. You and I both know they have funds that could help Bombshell."

"Alright, when did you want this party to take place?" he inquired.

"Tonight," she answered "I know its short notice but you wouldn't have to do a thing. I will arrange for catering and drinks, hell I'll even pay someone to clean. You are the only one with a large enough space."

"My apartment is clean enough, thank you; but I'm afraid I already have plans for tonight and can't help you."

Eileen sighed "perhaps I wasn't clear because of the use favor" she sarcastically replied. "Maybe what I should have said was Derek, you will be hosting a party tonight and it will start at 9pm."

He heard the sternness in the producer's voice and knew there was no getting out of it. "Fine but I will invite a few guests of my own. And before you ask they are not investors but rather friends."

"Fine you can invite whomever you like. I will let you know about the caterers" she replied before ending the call.

Karen's eyes fluttered open at the not so gentle nudge her roommate gave her. "Wake up I want details" she ordered.

"Ughh, it's too early I want sleep."

"Are you kidding me, Jimmy told me about Derek Wills. What happened?"

The brunette raised herself into a sitting position and despite her attempt couldn't hide the smile that appeared on her face when she thought of her companion from last night. "Nothing, he walked me home and we had a really good conversation."

"He walked you home?" her friend exclaimed. "He didn't try anything or ask to come inside when you got here?"

"No; but he did ask if he could see me again" Karen grinned.

"Oh my god; you don't understand, Derek Wills is known as a womanizer. He isn't known to walk someone home and not attempt to have sex with them and he is definitely not known to ask to see someone again."

The young actress gave her friend a thoughtful look, "you know he mentioned something about regretting the reputation he had; but the guy I met last night was pretty cool. He is extremely good looking, charming and I don't know it felt natural being with him."

Just as Ana was about to respond Karen's phone rang. Without looking at the caller id she grabbed it off her night stand. "Hello."

"Good morning Ms. Cartwright" a husky British voice greeted.

"Good morning to you Mr. Wills" she replied gaining a huge smirk from her roommate. "To what do I owe the pleasure of a call so early in the morning? You do know a lady needs her beauty sleep."

"You love don't need any help in being beautiful" he responded. Karen blushed at the compliment "I do apologize however for calling you so early but I must admit I couldn't stop thinking about you. I would like to see you again and while ideally I would have hoped for a quiet dinner; my producer just called to inform me she will be hosting a party in my apartment tonight for several investors. I was hoping and even willing to gravel if necessary if you would be my date?"

Karen could hear the nervousness in his voice and she found it endearing. She wanted to see him again too and didn't need to be persuaded to be his date; but she also wasn't inclined to seem so anxious. When he didn't receive a response right away Derek immediately added "you can bring your friends if it would make you more comfortable."

"I would love to be your date but I couldn't go until my shift ends which is 10 o'clock."

"You are serious right?" he asked.

She laughed "yes I'm serious, and since you offered, it would make me feel more comfortable if I could invite my roommate Ana as well as Kyle and Jimmy" she informed.

"The more the merrier Love; you have just made my day. I will text you my address and after your shift is perfectly fine. The party doesn't start until 9 o'clock anyway. Oh and Love, thank you" she could hear the smile in voice.

"I wish I could see the smile on your face right now because I can hear it in your voice" she told him. "I bet it's pretty amazing."

Ana's eyes widened at her friend's remarks. This was not the same Karen she had seen with other men. This woman was confident and sexy. Maybe Derek Wills in her friend's life could be a good thing. "You are going with me right?" her friend asked. Lost in her own thoughts Ana had failed to hear the call end.

"Of course, do you honestly think I would miss a party where the who's who of Broadway might be?" Ana scoffed. "Let's figure out what to wear before I have to go."

The day passed by quickly as the morning was spent sorting out their outfits and the evening shift at the restaurant consisted of a large party of sixty so Karen had little time to think about her date. When her shift finally ended and the four where changed and ready to go, it was approximately 10:30 p.m. She sent a quick text to Derek to let him know they were on their way and the four hailed a cab. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the director's apartment and were buzzed in by the security guard.

Derek had been anxious ever since he received Karen's text. Until he saw her; in his mind there was still the possibility she would change her mind and not come and the thought worried him. In a room full of beautiful women which in the past he would have had no problem mingling with; tonight there was just one woman on his mind and she had yet to arrive. Eyeing the elevator door like a hawk, his fears were quashed when he finally saw the woman who had occupied his thoughts all day step out.

Dressed in a short black fitted dress that accentuated her legs she was breathtaking. Her hair was tied in a loose bun with curls framing her face and makeup was light and fresh making her skin glow and her lips were a light red. In a word she was a goddess. As he made his way towards her he frowned when he noticed Tom approach the group.

"Can I help you?" the composer asked as he eyed the four. He didn't recognize any of them and assumed they were trying to crash the party.

"We are guests of Derek" Karen kindly answered.

"Really, and how exactly do you know him; you don't look familiar" he questioned in a pretentious voice. The young actress and her friends were slightly offended and taken aback by the gentleman's interrogation but before Jimmy could reply they heard a familiar British voice.

"I don't appreciate the interrogation of my guests, Tom" he warned. "This is still my apartment last time I checked and you would do good to mind your own business" he finished before turning to his guests.

"Hello Love" he greeted pulling the young woman into a half embrace while placing a kiss on her cheek. "You look stunning" he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you" she replied. "This is my roommate Ana and you know Kyle and Jimmy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ana" he stated with a kiss on her hand. "Jimmy, Kyle" he extended a handshake. All the while Tom stood in silence watching the interaction. "Did you need something Tom or do you intend to stand there the rest of the night with your mouth open."

"No, I apologize for my questions. I didn't mean to offend anyone. I'm Tom Levitt" he extended greetings to the group of four.

"It's nice to meet you too" Karen graciously replied as Derek led the group into the living area. He placed his hand on the spall of her back and she shivered at his touch. She knew he had felt the electricity to and could sense he was looking at her. When she turned her head slightly she couldn't help but wink.

Derek shook his head in amusement at the actress' actions "I am so glad the four of you were able to make it. Shall we get something to drink; I know I could use one?" He informed as he lead them directly to the bar.

"Wow your place is amazing, look at the views" Kyle complimented. Ana nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" the director replied as they approached the bartender. "I'll have a scotch" he ordered.

"I'll have one as well" Karen added while Kyle and Jimmy ordered beers and Ana a vodka tonic. With a drink in hand, Derek felt himself immediately relax when Karen's free hand intertwined with his. The group had fallen into easy conversation when they were approached by Julia Houston and Veronica Moore. The two women had been people watching when they noticed Derek suddenly make a v-line for a group of young men and women who had exited the elevator. Their interest was piqued by his attention to the group but they were specifically intrigued by the brunette whom the director had instantly pulled into an embrace. There was something different in the way he interacted with the young woman and her friends. Being noisy they were going to find out.

"Hi, I'm Julia Houston and this is Veronica Moore" she introduced. She also gave a knowing smirk to Veronica when she noticed the director and young woman holding hands.

"We couldn't help notice the smile you have managed to keep on Derek's face since the four of you arrived and wanted to learn your secret before you escaped" Veronica bluntly stated.

"Ever the tactful one" Derek commented as he found himself blushing a deep red.

"Hi" Kyle replied first. "I'm Kyle Bishop, this is Jimmy Collins, Ana Vargas and Karen Cartwright" he finished with the introductions. "I don't know if we could share any secrets because we've never seen Derek where he isn't smiling" he stated. "But then again both times we have been with Karen" he added.

"Kyle!" Karen exclaimed earning a laugh from everyone. Embarrassed by her friend's comment she gave a nervous laugh and playfully hid her face against Derek's shoulder. Unable to stop himself and for a split second forgetting his surroundings; the director pulled his date closer and placed a gentle kiss on her head. "It's alright Love" he assured.

Not believing what they had just seen Veronica continued "Now Julia and I definitely need to know the scoop of how the five of you met. Spill it" she ordered as she looked to whoever was ready to talk. The five laughed as Kyle retold the story of the night before. Unbeknownst to the group, however, all eyes of Bombshell's ensemble were upon them.

"OMG" Bobby exclaimed. "Is the Dark Lord actually laughing?" Ivy and Jessica whose backs were facing the crowd turned to see what their friend was referring too.

"Who is that next to him?" Jessica asked. "They look pretty chummy, they are even holding hands. The Dark Lord doesn't hold hands" she proclaimed.

"He doesn't laugh either" Sam added "but he seems to be enjoying her company as well as that of her friends."

When Ivy remained silent the group grew concerned. "What's the matter Ivy?" Dennis questioned.

"I can't believe it! That woman and her friends are nothing but wannabes. She waits tables and the two guys with her bartend at Table46. She waited on Derek and me last night at dinner."

"Well, I guess she was his dessert" Bobby's comment earned a laugh from the ensemble.

"She is not going to get away with disrespecting me like that" the blonde angrily remarked as she turned away from the cast and headed straight for the brunette.

"This isn't going to be good" Sam commented. "Ivy wait" he called out but she was too far ahead to hear.

Derek was thoroughly enjoying himself for the first time in a while. He had forgotten how easy it was to talk to Julia when Tom wasn't around and he had always been close to Veronica. She was the only woman from his past who had shot down his advances and instead offered friendship. When he thought about it, he had never been romantically attracted to the actress, but it had been part of his nature to sleep with leading ladies and she was one. Now, he couldn't be more grateful for their friendship. "Derek" he heard his name called and new immediately whose voice it was.

"Ivy" his greeting was more a question.

"What are they doing here?" she asked. Julia and Veronica were stunned by the actress' aggressive tone. Both women knew Derek had gone out with the blonde a few times but were also very much aware of the fact it had been over as quickly as it started.

"Excuse me?" Derek questioned. He wanted to make sure he understood the leading lady correctly.

"You heard me, what did she have to do to you to garner and invitation tonight" she seethed.

"Hey" Jimmy was about to respond when he was cut off by an incensed Veronica Moore.

"Ivy!" Veronica interjected. "What is wrong with you? You are out of line and owe Karen an apology."

Karen turned to Derek, "Maybe we should go. This is an important night for you and you shouldn't have to deal with this."

"No" Derek's voice almost frantic "If anyone should leave it is Ivy" he growled trying to keep his temper in check. He turned and faced the blonde actress head on "If you feel the need to disparage my character because I rejected you; go ahead Ivy, I don't care. But you have crossed the line and I will not tolerate you calling into question Karen's character. She is here tonight as my date because I asked her. She is someone I would like to get to know better and could see myself in a relationship with. She did nothing to gain my attention other than being a refreshingly honest and beautiful woman." He finished. "So unless you would like for me to show you out; I suggest you apologize to her and stay the hell away from us."

Bombshell's ensemble who had been standing behind their lead were stunned to say the least at their director's words and so were Veronica and Julia. Never in a million years did they ever think Derek Wills would fall for one woman; especially one who was not yet a Broadway Star. Karen's friends on the other hand were extremely satisfied that the man her friend clearly liked appreciated her just as much as they did.

"I'm sorry" Ivy reluctantly offered before she left without waiting for a response.

Once she and her posse were gone Derek looked to the brunette standing next to him "I'm sorry, what she said was uncalled for and I'm sorry my bloody past was used against you. I understand if you would like to leave." Karen could see the regret and disappointment in his green eyes.

"Hey, like I told you last night and like Kyle expressed earlier; the only Derek Wills we know is the man we met 24 hours ago" she smiled. "You don't know how hard it was to convince Jimmy to dress up so Ana would kill me if I said I wanted to leave" she laughed.

Derek had never been so relieved in his life and he was sure he would catch flak from Julia and Veronica tomorrow but right now he was ecstatic and he refused to hide the emotions the amazing woman next to him stirred. "Thank you" he leaned in and without thinking softly grazed Karen's lips with his.

Once he felt her soft skin against his lips he wanted nothing more than to deepen the sensation but a cough from Kyle brought the pair back to reality. "Sorry" Derek replied.

"I know what would get this party started" Veronica announced. "How about you and I doing a song girlfriend?" she asked Karen.

"I'd love to" the young actress replied.

"Great, Jimmy would you play the piano?" the veteran actress asked. "I think 'On Broadway' would be appropriate don't you?"

The group agreed and the trio made their way to the piano.


	4. Chapter 4

When the song came to an end the room erupted into applause. "Dang girl, you've got some chops on you" Veronica complimented.

"I can't believe I just sang with you; Veronica Moore'" she gushed.

"That was so freaking good" Ana exclaimed as she and the other assaulted the young woman in congratulations.

"I have to admit it wasn't bad" Jimmy grinned.

Watching his date with a sense of pride Derek was abruptly brought to reality. "What is going on here Derek?" Eileen asked. "If anyone was going to sing with Veronica at this party it should have been Ivy not some aspiring actress that probably promised you a blow job later." Derek's expression immediately changed to one of anger but before he could respond, Julia who had been standing next to him stepped forward.

"Eileen, a word with you" the writer ordered as she firmly grabbed the producer's arm and directed her to the empty foyer.

"I don't appreciate being handled in this manner" she told the writer.

"I'm sorry but what you said back there was completely unacceptable and I was trying to prevent a scene" she informed. "Derek may be good at wearing a stony expression most days but he is still human and capable of feeling. Whether you, Tom or I want to admit; we owe him for standing by this show."

Eileen looked ashamed "you are right but this production is everything to me and that performance took focus away from Bombshell. Who is that young woman?"

"Her name is Karen Cartwright and she is someone Derek cares about. He didn't ask her to sing; Ronnie did. Ivy confronted Derek in front of the young woman and insinuated the same thing you did. She isn't a fling for him Eileen."

"I'll apologize" she offered. "I was out of line. Shall we return to the party?"

"I think we should probably give him space to cool down" Julia suggested as the two women re-entered the main party space.

"I just sang with Ronnie; she told me I could call her that" Karen excitedly babbled in a high pitch voiced. Energy overwhelming her she playfully grabbed the lapels of her date's dress coat and skimmed his lips with hers. "I hope I sounded okay?"

Derek laughed. God she was beautiful he thought; "trust me Love, you were more than okay" he assured while his hands loosely draped her hips.

"Derek" a male voice called.

"Eric" the director smirked.

"So who is this talented woman and why hasn't she been discovered yet?"

Derek removed one of his hands allowing Karen to stand next to him "Eric Phillips, this is Karen Cartwright" he beamed. "And as for why she hasn't been discovered, I have no bloody idea."

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Cartwright. You have incredible talent and if I can find a project to produce I will be sure to contact you."

Karen blushed, "thank you."

"Now, on another note" he stated "this bloke and I have been mates for years and I must say it is a nice change to see him with someone who actually makes him smile."

The brunette looked to the man she quickly found herself wanting to spend more time with and teased, "see I told you, you should smile more."

"And as I told you Love, maybe I never had a reason too; maybe I waiting for you to come along" Derek responded with sly smile.

Eric was about to comment when the sound of music interrupted. "Seriously mate does Eileen honestly think having Ivy Lynn sing will get me to invest?" he asked his friend when he saw the blonde lead standing in front of the piano with Tom at the helm. "No offense, but even your brilliant directing and choreography can't change the fact that while the girl may be talented and have a powerful voice; she doesn't know how to tone it down. Her dancing skills are also just average."

Kyle, Jimmy and Ana who had been taking a self guided tour of Derek's apartment, joined the trio as they watched Ivy along with several members from the ensemble sing 'Moving the Line.'

"Wow she's good" Karen whispered into Derek's ear.

The sensation of her warm breath against his skin gave him chills and all he could do was nod in affirmation. He looked at the woman who was leaning back in his arms and he knew he was in trouble. He wanted her but not in the manner he was accustomed too. Yes he wanted to kiss her and caress her skin but he wanted so much more. He wanted to know why she crinkled her nose every time she giggled; or how she got the scar on her right forearm. He wanted to know everything about her.

The soft sound of applause broke his thoughts. "That was a downer" Jimmy commented.

"Jimmy, it was a great song" Ana chided while hitting his arm.

"I'm not saying it wasn't. The girl has a good voice but we're at a party, and all I mean is the song selection could've been a little more upbeat."

Eric laughed "I agree" he declared startling the trio. "Hello, I'm Eric Phillips and you three I'm assuming are with this bloke here and Ms. Cartwright."

"These are my friends Ana Vargas, Jimmy Collins and Kyle Bishop" Karen introduced in a cheerful voice.

"Nice to meet you" they said in unison.

"So what would you have chosen to sing if given the chance?" the producer asked the young man.

"Something modern you could hear on the radio but also something edgy. I would want it to reflect the music you'd hear in our musical."

"Your musical?" the older British gentleman inquired.

"Yeah, it's something we've been working on for awhile." Jimmy replied.

"Wasn't she fabulous?" Eileen interjected.

Eric watched as Derek's expression instantly became enraged but also noticed his friend remained silent. "It was a good performance" the investor answered.

"Good? Eric dear, I'll have you know you would be hard pressed to find anyone that could sing that song better" she stated before turning her attention to the four young people surrounding them. From across the room she had watched the producer approach Derek and the young brunette and saw how at ease he had been conversing with them. She was very much aware he and her director were good friends but despite their friendship, Eric had yet to commit funds to Bombshell.

"How rude of me" she declared. "Here I am carrying on conversation without introducing myself; she looked at the four. I'm Eileen Rand, and you are?"

"This is Kyle Bishop, Jimmy Collins, Ana Vargas and Karen Cartwright" Derek answered.

"Nice to meet you" the older woman greeted. "So Derek, how do you know each other?" she continued.

"Kyle, Jimmy and Karen work at Table46" the director answered. "I forgot my phone and when I went back to retrieve it we struck up a conversation and found we share very similar interests. Ana is Karen's roommate."

"I see" she remarked. "So none of you are on Broadway?" she inquired.

"Look Eileen," Eric interjected as he could see his friend growing more agitated with each additional question the producer proffered. "I saw your show in Boston and I have no doubt you will receive numerous Tony Awards once the flaws are corrected. But it's just not the type of show I'm interested in; I'm sorry."

Angered by the response before Eileen could real in her temper she blurted "Of course it's not; you would rather converse and co-mingle with wait staff, just like my director here." The moment her words left her mouth Eileen regretted them. She had told Julia she would apologize and instead she had allowed her emotions get the better of her and the situation was now ten times worse.

The four young guests were speechless "Get out" Derek ordered. "I want you, Tom and Ivy out of my apartment within ten minutes" he seethed. The veins on the side of his neck inflamed.

"You can't do that" Eileen answered louder that what she had wanted. "Look I apologize what I said was inappropriate."

"I don't give a fuck what you think at this point" he informed her. "Either you leave or I will announce the party is over and embarrass you with the other producers here. This is my home and I will no longer allow you and the other pretentious members of your team to insult my friends."

"I suggest you leave Eileen" Eric warned. "If guests see you and other members of Bombshell leave, they will follow. Also, if you must know; I wasn't conversing with wait staff. I was conversing with the creative team of my next possible project" he deadpanned. "Jimmy and the others will be singing later at my request. I wanted a preview of the musical they are working on. It's unfortunate you won't be here to see."

"We will be discussing this tomorrow" the producer told Derek; livid as she turned to storm away.

Twenty minutes after the confrontation; just as Eric had anticipated guests began to leave soon after Eileen, Tom and Ivy. The only individuals left were those closest to Derek along with a few members of Bombshell's ensemble who had befriended Karen and her friends during the night. The atmosphere was now light and relaxed. "So when do I get my preview" the producer asked.

"You were serious" Kyle inquired.

"Of course, that is what I was intending to tell you when Eileen interrupted earlier. I know you mentioned it's not ready to show but give me an idea of what your definition of edgy and current is?"

"You've got it" Jimmy remarked. "Do you think we can borrow the guitar from upstairs?" the composer asked Derek.

"Of course."

Five minutes later the foursome returned and took their places at the piano. Kyle had the guitar and Jimmy was on piano. The few remaining guests including Julia and Veronica sat around the group in anticipation. "This is a song Karen wrote and we hope you like it; it's called 'Each Other'"

**This is a link to Katharine McPhee's 'Each Other' ** watch?v=LYtjVq6y8ds

With a score that was a mix between pop and a light r&b, the audience's attention was immediately captured. Karen sang lead with Ana on harmonies and the two women oozed sexiness.

_**No more lonely nights to hurt me**___

_**No more tears left to spare**___

_**No more reasons to be unhappy**___

_**You threw them all up in the air**___

Their voices combined the perfect balance of silk and huskiness making every word sensual. _**  
**_

_**And I don't know how you did it**___

_**But you made me a believer**___

_**I never thought that love**___

_**Could turn someone into a dreamer**___

_****__**For the first time in my life**_

_**I don't feel like I need a breather**_

_**'Cause everywhere I go**_

_**I wanna know you're gonna be there**___

When Karen came up to the director and seductive played with his shirt while singing 'I'd do anything you asked me to…' Derek thought he would lose it. He desperately wanted to take her right then and there.

_**I'd give it all up for you**___

_**Do anything you asked me to**___

_**You're like a pillow I can hold on to**___

_**'Cause we got each other, we got each other**___

_****_The song concluded to roaring applause. "That's your original work?" Ronnie asked.

"It's my score and Karen and Kyle's lyrics." Jimmy answered.

"I'm sold" Eric interjected. "You get your show together and if that in fact is a taste of what the music would sound like; I want in" he commented. "One condition though; the four of you would have to be in it."

"Wait there Eric" Ronnie said. "Before you get their show; I want them to write music for my one night Bravo special" she stated. "And I'd like Ana and Karen to sing harmony for me; what do you think?"

"Oh my god yes" the two women said in unison.

The rest of the evening was spent between discussing their musical and Ronnie's one night show. All the while Derek and Karen continued to steal glances, touches and kisses. It was clear neither wanted the night to end.


	5. Chapter 5

**D: Good morning Love**

**K: Good morning Handsome your slacking its already 8 o'clock.**

**D: Not slacking just had a really good dream. Want to guess who it starred? : )**

**K: Ivy Lynn? Lol.**

**D: Funny girl – that would be a nightmare not a dream.**

**K: Ooh got to go I have a customer.**

**D: Lucky customer – have a good day Love.**

**K: A little jealous are we?**

**D: Not until I met you.**

**K: **** - I miss you can't wait until tonight.**

**D: Miss you too – Guess I'll have to settle for dreams until then**.

It had been two weeks since Derek first asked Karen to be his date and spending time with her had been incredible. Though they had yet to sleep together in a sexual way; the brunette had spent the night at his apartment and he found waking up with her in his arms was just as satisfying. Being with her intimately was worth the wait if it meant what they were building would last.

"Good morning" Julia greeted as she walked into the studio.

"Good morning Jules, how are you today?" he asked. The red head and he had gotten close since the party and he found he enjoyed her company outside of work and at work her professionalism.

"Aside from needing to find a new apartment before I kill Tom; everything is great. Leo and I have finally gotten back on track; I think it has to do with hanging out with Karen and the others. He thinks I'm cool now" she laughed.

"Yes, it's amazing what a pair of faded jeans and a cool shirt will do for your status" he chuckled. "If you need a change of scenery you are welcome to one of my spare guest rooms" he added.

"Thank you, that's sweet but I think I may have found a place. I'm going to look at it on Wednesday. How are you? How is Karen?" she asked almost in a sing-song.

"The woman is driving me crazy?" he replied.

"Why, she doesn't strike me as the clingy type?" his friend inquired.

"She's not and it's for that very reason I can't stop thinking about her. She never complains if I have a work function; instead she tells me good luck and can't wait to see you." All it takes is for her to tell me that and I find myself trying to rearrange my schedule. What is wrong with me?"

Julia laughed at the director, seeing him so head over heels for a woman was truly a unique sight. "It's called meeting you match." She replied.

"It's only been two weeks and I'm already turning into a sap" he informed.

"Wanting to spend time with her isn't a sap" the writer assured.

"I sent her a text this morning with a smiley face. Me, the dark lord, sending a woman a bloody smile face" he ranted.

Julia tried but failed miserably not to laugh. "Okay the smiley face was a little sappy but don't over analyze things just go with your instincts."

"I just don't want to screw this up; you know. It is not as if I have the most stellar reputation and within the first 24hrs of knowing me; that fact was pointed out to her by no less than three people."

"I've seen you with her Derek; you are different. You aren't going to screw things up. And if you start to go a little off track, don't worry Ronnie and I will give you a nudge. Karen is good for you. She doesn't put up with your crap, she challenges you and she has got to be the only person I know that you can put you in your place" she smiled.

The director was about to respond when the studio door opened and in walked Jerry, Tom, Eileen and Ivy. Ever since his confrontation with the later three; their working relationship had been strained to say the least. It also hadn't helped that he chose to support Julia and her revised book. After reviews in Boston Julia was told she needed to work with a dramturg. The end result was some of the finest writing Derek had seen in a long time. The problem was Jerry, Tom and Eileen felt it wasn't marketable enough so they nixed it. Instead the three decided to go with the book from workshop.

Tom also held it against Derek the fact that Veronica Moore had failed to include him in her television special. Prior to meeting Jimmy, Ronnie had apparently mentioned she may need Tom's musical skill. The director had tried to explain the decision to use Jimmy and Kyle had been the Broadway Star's choice but the composer wouldn't listen. With all of the friction amongst the creative team and Ivy's constant attempt to sing every song in her annoying Marilyn voice; Derek was quickly losing his vision for the show.

"Derek" Jerry called. "What are we running today?"

"Baby Grand" he informed.

"Why do we need that song?" the producer asked. "There are so many ballads already. I also don't think we need 'Never Give All of Your Heart'" he commented.

"What do you mean?" Julia questioned. "Those two songs are pivotal to the show. Baby Grand is sung at her death and 'Never Give All of Your Heart' is like Marilyn's theme song."

"I agree with Jerry on 'Never Give All of Your Heart'" Eileen affirmed. "Ivy's performance of the song is one of the issues critics had in Boston" she added.

"Well maybe we need a different Marilyn instead of the song" Derek pointed out.

"Ivy is just fine" Tom proclaimed defensively.

"I'm still not sure she is our Star either Tom" Jerry remarked. "I heard about the young woman that performed at Derek's party. Alex Bergman said she was stunning and was amazed by her talent. I guess she sang with Veronica Moore but then again later at Eric's request. I'm thinking perhaps we should have her come in to sing. Maybe as an understudy it would motivate Ivy."

"I think that's a great idea" Julia stated much to Derek's surprise.

"I don't know Jerry; she has a project she is working on" the director told him.

"You mean Hit List? Eric contacted me about that. He'd like for me to consider working together but you and I both know Bombshell will be off Broadway before Hit List is ready. Or if necessary, a stipulation can be placed in the young actress' contract that would allow her to be released from her contract and take the lead in Hit List. I know her as the lead is one of Eric's conditions. But for both Alex and Eric to be smitten, I want to see her perform. Especially if what I hear is true and you are seeing her."

"This is ridiculous" Tom exclaimed. "Karen Cartwright has never stepped foot on a Broadway stage."

"Yet she still managed to pique the interest of two of the most influential investors in the industry" Jerry replied. "Get her in here, Derek; preferably this afternoon. If I do decide to make a change we don't have a lot of time."

Tom stormed out of the room, Eileen remained silent and Julia sat content in the thought that for now her songs still had a chance to remain in the show. "I can't make any promises; I'm not going to push her." Derek told the producer as he took out his phone to call Karen.

Karen had just finished with the morning rush and was waiting by the counter for her next customer. She would be getting off in a few hours because a co-worker had asked if they could cover her shift to earn extra money. Since picking up the weekend shift at Table46 Karen was making good money and could afford to work fewer hours at the café. Checking her e-email, her phone advised of an incoming call. Looking at the id, she smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hello Mr. Wills, to what do I owe this call?"

Just the sound of her voice made Derek's whole mood change and instantly he felt more relax. "I have news for you" he answered.

"Good I hope?"

"Julia and I think it is" he commented. "Apparently Eric and Alex were singing your praises to Jerry Rand and he would like for you if possible to come in this afternoon and to audition for Marilyn's understudy."

"Really?" he could hear the excitement in her voice and he chuckled.

"Really," he replied. "So is that possible, I know you're working?"

"A friend needed the extra shift so I'm going to be off in a few hours so yes" she informed. "But wait, what about Hit List?"

"Don't worry, Love. If you come aboard, Jerry is willing to put a release in your contract. The reason Eric was talking about you was because of Hit List. He wants to partner with Jerry."

"Do you think I can do it?" she nervously asked.

"You were born to do this" he replied.

"Thank you" she whispered. "You always make me feel like nothing is impossible."

Derek felt good at her compliment "You're welcome. I'll see you at 2pm, Love. And I will email you the music."

"Okay."

"So?" Julia and the others asked when Derek crossed back to the front of the room.

"She will be here."

"Wonderful" Jerry declared. "I will make the announcement to the ensemble and Ivy. I don't want there to be any question as to whose idea this was." The producer's request was a relief to Derek as he knew immediately Ivy would think Karen was given the opportunity because they were dating. The use of dating to describe their relationship didn't sit well with the director. He didn't want to date Karen Cartwright; he wanted her to be his. He wanted to be able to call her his girlfriend. Maybe he would discuss this with her later tonight.

2 o'clock came quicker than Karen realized and she found herself standing outside the studio. "Hello beautiful" Derek greeted before capturing her lips. "Are you ready?"

"Yup" she smiled. "Am I singing by myself?"

"No, the ensemble along with the creative team will be in there."

"Okay" she replied while taking a deep breath.

Derek opened the door "everyone, this is Karen Cartwright. If I can have Bobby, Dennis and Kevin we are going to start with 'Never Give All of Your Heart.'" The three men took their places and the director walked Karen through the blocking. He explained who each of the three men represented and then left her to get ready. Tom was at the piano and began to play when she nodded.

As soon as her silky voice filled the room there was silence. Unlike Ivy whose powerful vocals often came across brash; the pureness of Karen's tone allowed an audience to share in the intimacy of the song. Instinctively she paused at each man before she passed; as if to reflect upon what they meant in her life. It was a subtle move yet it brought the scene together. Her beauty reaped of innocence yet; when she gave a sly smile, as a man you wanted her. She was effortlessly sexy and seductive. Sitting back in his chair watching; Derek marveled at the fact she wanted to be with him.

When the song came to an end the applause was loud. Derek loved the fact that Karen blushed. "That was amazing," Jerry complimented as he jumped from his seat and walked towards actress. "I don't have to see anymore. Why don't we call it a day for today do you mind Derek? It will give us time to discuss what happens next. Ivy we'd also like to speak with you if you can wait outside."

Once the room was clear Jerry looked to Karen "Ms. Cartwright, you are everything Alex and Eric said you were. I would like to extend to you the roll of Marilyn."

"I'd love to be the understudy" Karen responded.

"No dear," Eileen replied. "He means the lead" she smiled. In listening to the young woman Eileen had to admit there was something about her that you want to root for her. She was like a magnet, her persona lured you in.

She looked too Derek and Julia who smiled and nodded in approval. "Derek mentioned this wouldn't prevent me from doing Hit List in the future. There would have to a clause that would allow me to open on Broadway with Hit List." She demanded.

"Understood" Jerry told her. "I will be co-producing that as well so I wouldn't dream of having anyone else as lead."

"Then yes. But there is one last thing, Hit List has the Fringe Festival; I would have to be able to still participate."

"That is fine so long as any article that profiles you mentions you're the lead in Bombshell" Jerry and Eileen both assured.

"I won't let you down" she smiled and then gave a small jump in excitement. Julia came around the table and hugged the actress. Eileen apologized for her remarks from the other night and Jerry was giddy at the dollar signs he could see. The only person clearly upset at the decision was Tom.

"Since we are done for the day, do you mind if I leave" Derek asked the group.

"No that is fine; I think its best we inform Ivy of our decision." Eileen said.

"Jerry, I assume you will forward me the contract to review and Julia I'd like to discuss a few changes later over dinner." Both nodded in approval. With a quick deposit of his laptop in his messenger back Derek grabbed Karen's hand and led her out of the studio.

As soon as they entered the elevator he lifted her small frame in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. "I am so proud of you" He beamed. "You are so beautiful; and all I could think about back there as you were singing was that for some unknown reason you have decided to give me a chance. I also realized I don't want to just date you, I want you to know that I am yours and I will be faithful to you; Karen Cartwright will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes" she whispered. "I was afraid you would never ask" she smiled. The doors opened and the couple's hands intertwined. "Derek?"

He turned to look and looked into her eyes "yes."

"Do you want to work on making your dream reality?" she seductively smiled.

**The rating will be changing on this fic as you can see where the next chapter is going to take us.**


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as the couple exited the building Derek stepped to the curb to hail a cab. He didn't want to look at the stunning brunette standing next to him because the implication of her question reeled in his mind and it was all he could do not to take her then and there on the street. He could feel her stare and out of the corner of his eye he swore he saw a grin. He was sure the woman was going to be the death of him. The thought made him smile though because if he was indeed going to die then there would be no better place than in her arms.

After what felt like forever a cab finally pulled up to the curb and quickly he opened the door for his girlfriend. As she entered the car he had to hold back a hiss when she purposely grazed his member with her hand. He took a minute to compose himself and gave the driver his address. He heard Karen talking on the phone he assumed to Ana but again had to hold back a moan as her hand which had been on his knee began to move higher up his thigh. When he looked at her , she winked while she told the person on the other line of her intentions "Yeah I'm going to Derek's to celebrate" she informed them before she let out a shy giggle and blushed a deep red.

His mind was fuzzy from the sensation her actions were causing and he cursed himself for not being able to return the favor. The young woman had worn a long skirt and in order for him to feel her soft skin he would have to raise the fabric so high, he was sure to give the driver a peek as well. It was a risk he wasn't willing to take; so instead he was forced to endure her ministrations which now included leaning into him and placing a hand on his crotch. "My my Mr. Wills; so firm are we?" she whispered in his ear before softly nipping his lobe with her teeth.

His light emerald eyes were now almost black from lust "you might not want to do that Love; or we might not be able to continue when we get home" he told her with a husky and labored breathe.

Karen removed her hand and smiled "I just wanted a sneak preview" she commented. "Based on what I felt I definitely want a taste" she informed as her hands ran through his hair.

Derek couldn't take it anymore and his hands instinctively wrapped around her waist and lifted her so that she sat on his lap. Her hands snaked around his neck as their lips crashed against each other and tongues fought for dominance. At this point to hell with who might see. His hands snaked under her shirt and he wasn't sure how long they had carried on before the driver coughed "Uhmm we're here" he informed his passengers.

Karen climbed off the director and out of the cab while Derek tossed more than enough money. "Thanks" he told the man who nodded approval.

He took her hand and they walked into his building unable to contain their smiles. The wait for the penthouse elevator seemed like an eternity but once it arrived and the doors closed Karen found herself pushed against the back wall. "You were a very bad girl in the cab, Ms. Cartwright; I think I need to teach you a very slow lesson" he growled while pushing up her skirt and skimming her center through the thin material of her panties. Karen let out a moan while she bit her lip. "So wet already, Love?"

"I can't wait; I was a very bad girl" she cooed. "I think I need a spanking."

Her remark surprised Derek but yet he would have expected nothing less from the woman who was unlike any other he had met. "I think that can be arranged" he spoke with his lips pressed against her breast. His hands on her center replaced by the pressure of his cock and his now free hands had worked to remove her shirt and bra. Just as he had begun to suck on her exposed nipple the elevator chimed and the doors opened into his apartment.

He used his feet to kick her discarded clothing through the doors. He moved his hand to cup his girlfriend's ass and carried her into the foyer. "The couch?" she questioned.

"No, I'm not making love to you on a bloody sofa" he responded before capturing her lips. He walked up the stairs and had to pause when Karen discovered a sensitive spot on behind his ear. "Love, I'm going to drop you if you don't stop sucking there" he ordered.

"Sorry" she replied and moved her lips instead down his neck and worked on unbuttoning his shirt. When they finally made it to his room he gently laid her on his bed and moved so that his body hovered over her. "Gods you're beautiful" he complimented. This time when his lips captured hers it was slow and sensual. She couldn't help the whimper that escaped. Her hands roamed wildly through his hair and then moved down to finish the work she had started on his buttons. Once her work was complete she pushed his shirt off his shoulders. One look at his chiseled chest and Karen couldn't help but smirk. She would never tire of his beautiful manly body.

"Do you like what you see Love" Derek had caught her lust filled look.

"Yes, she whispered into his mouth."

The director finished removing her clothes so that only her black lacy panties were left. He removed his pants and began to trail kisses down Karen's toned stomach. When he reached his final destination he used his teeth to catch the waist band and pull the article down her long legs; stopping along the way to kiss, lick and suck. When the panties laid discarded, Derek removed his boxers and instantly his member hardened at the thought of no barriers.

"I see someone is more than ready for me" Karen's remarked in a breathy voice.

"Always" Derek replied as he knelt at the foot of the bed and spread the young woman's legs. He began to pepper her inner thighs with kisses and her hips instinctively bucked up. "So sensitive," he commented. When he reached her bare center he used his tongue to lick her folds.

"Oh god" Karen cried as her boyfriend continued to work magic with his tongue.

"Delicious" Derek told the blushing young woman as he licked his lips.

"Derek" she stuttered before her words chocked at the sensation of his fingers penetrating her wet core. His pace quickened and was mimicked by his tongue on her nub of nerves. "I need you; please" she pleaded.

Derek about to move away to find a condom when Karen stopped him "I'm on the pill" she assured. Needing to hear nothing more he moved into position and in one swift motion he entered her. They both moaned in pleasure at the sensation. He was lost in her warmth and Karen could feel every vein and muscle in his member. He raised one of her legs around over his shoulder so he could deepen his thrusts. "Yes" she whimpered, "feels sooo good." With each deepened thrust his testicles slapped her sensitive nub of nerves.

He could feel she was close "it's time for your lesson" he whispered in her ear as he leaned forward and captured her lips.

The kiss deepened as he pulled out he heard her whine, "please Derek." He flipped her over and ordered her on all fours as he positioned himself to take her behind.

"I believe someone asked for a spanking" he reminded before he entered her again.

"Oh yes, god yes" she exclaimed as with each thrust he spanked her ass and then kissed the red mark that was left.

"Have you learned your lesson, Love?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good" he answered before he gently flipped her over one last time. He wanted to see her when she cum. He entered her before she even knew what happened and immediately quickened his pace.

"I'm close" she told him.

"I know Love, it won't be long I promise" he raised her legs and began to thrust deeper and harder. He also made it a point to make his movements faster and he quickly felt her muscles begin to tighten. "I…." she couldn't find the words.

"Look at me, I want to see you beautiful eyes when you cum" he requested. When he saw her big beautiful brown eyes glazed over with lust it was all he needed as he made several more deep thrusts, while her nails dug deep in his back. Her hands reached for his ass and grazed the only area she could reach. He gasped at the sensation the slight pressure created and it was over. He felt her muscles tighten around him and it was enough to send him over the edge.

He felt his body tighten and lowered his weight to rest on his elbows to prevent himself from landing on the woman under him. Her cheeks were the perfect shade of pink and her soft curls clung to her face. "You are gorgeous" he mouthed in a kiss as she gently stroked his back. When their breathing returned to normal he slowly moved out of her and moved to lie next to her on the bed. She pulled his head to rest on her chest and soothingly ran her fingers through his hair, while he wrapped her small frame in his strong arms. Content in the warmth of each other bodies the two lovers fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**The song Karen sings is called Terrified and is from Katharine Mcphee. **

**Once again I own no character from Smash.**

After spending all afternoon yesterday and into the evening exploring each other's bodies the couple finally succumbed to sleep at around 2am. As he watched the woman he was falling incredibly fast for, lying in his bed he hated to wake her but it was necessary. Today was Karen's first rehearsal at Bombshell. "Love, it's time to get up" Derek told the brunette.

"Five more minutes please" she pouted. Gods she looked adorable he thought. And her pouted lips looked simply delectable.

The director kissed her bare back "I suppose five more minutes won't hurt."

"I don't think I can walk and it's your fault" he slurred from sleep.

The Brit laughed "how so Love?" he questioned.

"Because you should have stopped us after two rounds" she asserted.

Derek chuckled as he leaned in to kiss the area just above her buttock "If I recall you were the one who initiated rounds three and four, Love."

"But in my defense I didn't know after two prior rounds you could still be extraordinary" she reasoned. The brunette knew she wasn't making sense but she'd be damned to let her lover know she couldn't get enough of him.

"Seriously Love, by now you should know I don't do anything ordinary" he smugly replied. He was about to place a kiss on her firm buttock when he felt a sudden jolt from a pillow hitting against his head. He looked up to see Karen laughing uncontrollably and it was the most beautiful sound. He rose slightly up and leaped forward pinning her small frame under his body.

"If you can't walk now, wait until I'm done with you" he proclaimed in a low husky voice.

"We are going to be late" she giggled. "You don't want people to question my professionalism do you?"

Derek kissed her hard before he released his hold "I'm the director love I can always call for a later start" he grinned. "But when I have my way with you again, I want to take my time." He finished stating as he rose off the bed.

An hour later and the couple found themselves standing outside of the rehearsal studio. "Are you ready?" the director asked. Karen took a deep breath and nodded. "You'll be fine Love; remember you were born to do this" he told her before he kissed her lips.

"Seeing the two of you makes my heart beats faster" Jerry Rand voiced from behind the couple.

Derek rolled his eyes "Jerry, as always your timing sucks" he commented before handing the producer a coffee. Jerry laughed unfazed by the director's comment and opened the door to enter the studio. The director held the door for Karen and once the young actress passed by him; he turned, grabbed the tray of coffees and walked to the front table where Julia, Linda and Eileen waited. He handed a coffee to each of the women which Karen had made them stop to buy.

"Ooh just what I needed" Julia exclaimed. "Thank you."

"It was Karen's idea" he replied.

"Thank you Karen" Eileen called out to the brunette who was stretching.

Before the actress could reply the studio door opened and in walked Tom and Ivy. Neither looked pleased to see anyone but it was clear Tom still felt he had an advantage with Jerry. The composer ignored everyone except the man and asked for a word. Five minutes later and Tom looked furious as he walked over to Ivy who was warming up at the opposite end of the room from Karen. Sam who had been asked by Derek to help with Hit List came in next and Karen couldn't have been happier. Taking one look at Tom and Ivy Sam walked over to the new Marilyn. "Hey are you excited?"

"Yeah more nervous about what people are going to think. You know the fact Derek and I are together."

"They were going to talk no matter what so don't let it bother you. Perform the way you did at the party and when we are working on Hit List; and I promise you will win people over" he smiled.

"Thanks." The studio door opened and in walked the remaining ensemble needed for the scenes they were working on. Taking one look at Karen every one of them walked directly over to Ivy. The creative team with the exception of Tom looked concerned; while the composer looked extremely smug.

"Don't worry" Sam told her. "I'm here."

"Alright people let's get started. We are going to run through 'Wolf'" the director announced.

"Huh" Ivy whispered to those around her. "If he thinks she is going to master this scene in a day, then Derek isn't as great of a director as I thought" the blonde remarked earning a laugh.

Josh walked over to Karen and smiled "Derek tells me you already know the blocking and staging so I'm just going to do a quick walk through before we put it too music okay." Karen nodded her understanding. After a few minutes Josh turned to Derek to let him know they were ready. Tom walked over to the piano and waited for Karen to give him the signal.

Karen was more than half way through the performance and everyone marveled at the fact she had learned the routine so easily. Ivy of course sent daggers at the young actress as the whispers of praise and awe swirled around her. Karen was energetic, sexy but not overtly sexual and her voice contained just the right balance of bravado and natural tone. She was every bit of Norma Jean and Marilyn. Ivy hated seeing the creative team so content. And she specifically hated seeing Derek watch with a gleam of pride in his eye. The scene had been flawless until suddenly Karen missed her count and stepped too soon into what should have been Bobby's hand. The dancer failed to adjust so Karen lost her balance and stumbled to the floor with a hard thud. Gasps were heard as Derek and Sam rushed over to see if she was alright. Eileen and Julia looked on with concern.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked. "Does anything hurt?"

"Aside from a bruised ego and shear embarrassment" she laughed I'm fine.

"Hey, you are doing great" Sam commented as he helped her up.

Derek turned to Bobby and bellowed "what the bloody hell was that?" the director questioned. He was about to continue his berate when Karen interrupted.

"Don't" she firmly and calmly ordered him.

The room went silent as Derek turned to her "excuse me?"

She knew Bobby could have adjusted his hands but she also understood this was part of being new to the industry and it was dues she needed to pay. "It was my mistake. He shouldn't have to adjust because I can't count" she told him.

Derek's eyes locked with Karen's and after a few seconds of digesting her words replied "Fine then get your head out of your arse and focus if you don't want your fellow cast members to feel my wrath Ms. Cartwright."

"Okay, I can do this" she smiled. Derek was still looking at her when she titled her head slightly in the direction of Bobby. The director furrowed his brows and a frown appeared on his face. He knew his girlfriend was stubborn and wasn't going to move until he followed her lead. Everyone was quiet and Eileen and Julia exchanged a knowing look. Both had recognized the subtle request in Karen's motion and wondered what the director would do.

When Derek turned to walk away they assumed the brunette had lost her battle until they heard him call "Bobby."

"Yes" the young actor replied.

The director turned back "My apologies" he stated before turning again to walk back to his seat. He mumbled something under his breath and his face turned a deep shade of red when he saw Eileen and Julia beaming from ear to ear. "Oh sod off the both of you" he told them which earned a laugh. Jerry and Tom were clueless as the trio's unspoken conversation and looked on in confusion.

The group resumed the scene and completed it without any additional issues. After Karen confronted Derek the ensemble slowly began to warm up to the actress and Bobby, Jessica and Sam invited her to lunch which he was happy to see. The ensemble also noticed the change in their director's demeanor as he appeared to be more relaxed. They appreciated the fact Karen acted like another actress and was subjected to Derek's rants just like they all were. As the day came to an end, Derek praised everyone for good days work.

He was sitting at the table talking to Julia and Eileen when he saw Karen approach. "Hey" he smiled.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" she stated.

"Not at all dear" Eileen replied.

"Um, I just wanted to let you know that I'm meeting Ana and the others for drinks and won't be home until about midnight; so you can let yourself in if I'm not home when you get there," she rushed through her statement and could feel herself flush. Eileen and Julia smiled.

Derek didn't know how answer with the two women sitting next to him. He too could feel himself turn red. "Alright um would you happen to know if I have any clean clothes at your place or do I need to stop at my place first?" he asked. He cursed himself for not having excused himself when he saw her walking towards him.

"I washed what you left so yes. Okay well bye" she waived and was about to turn to leave when she saw Derek get up from his seat and lean over the table.

"Be safe and have fun" he told her with a kiss on her lips. After having to ask about clothes he figured what the hell. He hadn't kissed her soft lips all day and wasn't going to let her go without one.

When she left Eileen was the first to speak "I like her" the producer proclaimed. "I think this may be the only time I've seen a woman affect you this way."

The weeks passed quickly and the couple fell into an easy routine. When they weren't working on Bombshell or Hit List, they enjoyed going restaurants, listening to live music, the movies, and museums or lounging at home. Derek also loved the fact that both he and Karen could enjoy time away from each other without feeling guilty and then come together at night. For him there was nothing better than waking up next to her. He was addicted now.

Ronnie's Bravo special had been a huge success. The critics loved her new persona and they especially enjoyed the original music she performed. Jimmy and Kyle were the new buzz and Eileen and Jerry were hoping to capitalize on the momentum. They were aware of the upcoming Fringe festival in a month and were willing to up money for additional marketing and props if needed.

Before then however was Derek's birthday which was today. With the help of Ana, Jimmy and Kyle; Karen had planned a surprise party at one of his favorite piano bars. She was excited because when the topic of birthdays had come up, the director had told her he no longer felt the need to celebrate them. His friends were back in London and aside from Julia, Eileen and Ronnie no one knew the date. She had told him they were going to have to do something special because she loved birthdays and she was not going to allow his to pass without at least a dinner. When she asked what he wanted as a gift a few weeks ago she melted when he responded "you are my gift." Karen knew in that moment she had fallen utterly in love with Derek Wills and tonight she was going to tell him.

At rehearsal the cast had celebrated with a cake but in a few hours the real fun was going to happen. She had made reservations for dinner and then after had told Derek they were going to listen to music. As part of his birthday gift she had bought him an outfit for tonight along with a watch she had engraved. He loved the watch and immediately put it on. "Can I come in?" Derek asked from the other side of the restroom door.

"Yeah sorry" she replied. "I'm ready."

When Derek opened the door both stared in admiration of the other's appearance. Derek had on a pale green button down shirt with tailor fitted grey dress pants. His sleeves were rolled up to show off his new watch and the striped navy and green tie hung loosely around his neck. His emerald eyes were enhanced by the color of his shirt and tie. Too Karen he looked gorgeous. She wore a light lime color sheath dress that hugged her body perfectly and landed just above the knee. She had on black strappy shoes with an ankle bracelet. Her hair was straight and aside from her eyes that were smoky and lined with black eyeliner her makeup was fresh and light. To Derek she looked stunning. He liked the fact she had coordinated their outfits.

"Ready to go birthday boy?" she asked with a kiss.

"With you I will always be ready darling" he replied.

At the restaurant the couple enjoyed a romantic dinner and great conversation. Derek thanked his girlfriend for a wonderful birthday and told her the past three months had been the best of his life. Karen paid the bill and the two were off to the next destination. When Derek saw the bar she picked he was excited because it was his favorite place. He thought it was odd though because the lights didn't appear to be on. "Are they open?" he asked.

"I called earlier today and reserved a table, so they better be" Karen answered as she grabbed his hand and led him forward. Derek opened the door to let his girlfriend enter and when he walked in behind her, the lights turned on and he was greeted to the shouts of "Surprise."

Derek turned to Karen who wore the most beautiful smile. "Thank you" he whispered in her ear before giving her a soft kiss. The rest of the night was spent mingling into out of cliques. He was careful to avoid the table with Tom and Ivy as he did not want anything to ruin this night. When he had finally made the rounds he settled on the table with Julia, Ronnie, Eileen and Eric, Ana, Kyle and Sam.

"You look very stylish" Ronnie complimented followed by nods of approval from the other ladies.

"Thank you, Karen bought it for me" the director answered. "Speaking of Karen I lost her somewhere."

"There she is" Ana pointed to the stage.

Derek looked on with curiosity "Hello everyone. First I would like to thank you all for coming to celebrate Derek's birthday with us and secondly, if you would indulge me I have a special song I wrote that I would like to sing to him; if you don't mind. It's called Terrified and despite the title, Derek I want you to know this is how you make me feel." The crowd responded with a rowdy approval. Jimmy sat at the piano and soon a soft melody played. The room instantly quieted as Karen began to sing.

_**You by light  
Is the greatest find  
In a world full wrong  
You're the thing that's right  
Finally made it through the lonely  
To the other side  
**_  
When it came time for the chorus Jimmy joined her:

_**You said it again, my heart's in motion  
Every word feels like a shooting star  
I'm at the edge of my emotions  
Watching the shadows burning in the dark  
And I'm in love and I'm terrified  
For the first time and the last time in my only life**_

**_And this could be good_**  
**_It's already better than last_**  
**_And love is worse than knowing_**  
**_You're holding back_**  
**_I could be all that you needed_**  
**_If you let me try_**

When the next verse started Karen took the microphone off the stand and began to walk off the stage. She walked through the guests towards Derek.

_**I only said it 'cause I mean it  
I only mean it 'cause it's true  
**_

She was just about to sing the last two sentences of the second verse when she finally reached Derek's table. She stood in front of the man who stole her heart three months ago and sang the words directly looking into his piercing green eyes.

_**So don't you doubt what I've been dreaming  
'Cause it fills me up and holds me close whenever I'm without you**_

_**Chorus**_  
_**You said it again, my heart's in motion (you said it again)  
Every word feels like a shooting star  
Watching the shadows burning in the dark  
And I'm in love and I'm terrified  
For the first time and the last time in my only life  
Life, life  
In my only life**_

Derek was lost in the moment. He couldn't believe that Karen Cartwright stood before him to declare to all of their friends her love for him. For so long now he had fought not to say those three words to her for fear he would scare her; and now here she was singing to him that she felt the same way. He knew exactly how she felt. He was in love with her and the thought frightened him. Never had he allowed anyone to know him as well she did. But as freighting as it feeling was, it was also invigorating. As the song came to an end, he cupped her face and did the only thing he could think of to show her he felt the same way. There in front of everyone Derek Wills whispered "I love you too" before he kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know the song in the beginning doesn't really add anything story wise but I love this song (Robin Thicke 'Blurred Lines') and wanted to use it. I promise the next chapter will be more in line. Hope you enjoy.**

The couple wasn't sure how long they had stayed lost in the moment but the sound of applause and rowdy cat calls brought them back to reality. Blushing, their attention was drawn back to the stage. "Alright, alright" Jimmy spoke into the microphone. "Now guys we can all appreciate a beautiful woman declaring her love, am I right?" the men in room cheered. "But as a guy we also know there has to be reciprocation or our girl is going to get upset; and we can't have that. So, seeing as how tonight was a surprise to Derek and he can't sing, the boys and I decided to help him out.

"Derek," he announced "we got your back. This song goes out to the gorgeous Karen Cartwright and all the other beautiful ladies here tonight," he smiled. "Boys are you ready?" Everyone watched as Kyle, Sam and much to the surprise of Julia, Leo jogged to the stage. The younger man had being spending a great deal of time with the Hit List group and had developed a new appreciation for the arts. Tom had showed him how to read music and play the piano but he wasn't keen on the songs his mother and Tom wrote. Jimmy walked over to the sound system plugged in his laptop and then joined his fellow cohorts who were now donning black shades and had their backs to the crowd. The racy beat began to play and the younger members of the crowd went crazy.

Kyle was the first to turn around as he began to sing

_**Everybody get up  
Everybody get up  
**_

And as soon as the first 'Hey,' could be heard the other three men turned in synchronized movements and sang

_**Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
**_  
Everyone cheered as Sam in a smooth falsetto belted out

_**If you can't hear what I'm trying to say  
If you can't read from the same page  
**_

Members of Bombshell's ensemble ran onto the dance floor and back at their table; Karen squealed "I Love this song, dance with me" her beautiful brown eyes pleading as she looked to Derek. "Pleaseee" she leaned in to kiss his cheek. The table watched in amusement for they knew the moment the young woman said the simple word it was over. Derek extended his hand and she gleefully intertwined their fingers together while she led him to the dance floor bouncing along the way to the beat of the song. Over her shoulder she called "come on Ana, Ronnie,Julia!" Ronnie and Ana excitedly stood to join the couple.

When they reached the dance floor Karen immediately turned to face Derek. She lifted his arm high and began to dance her way into his body moving his arm lower the closer she got to him until it draped loosely around his neck. Her free hand traced the curves of her body as she moved into his frame. His free hand instinctively wrapped around her waist and the two began to dance.

They were in shock when Leo took front and center to sing:

_**Maybe I'm going deaf, maybe I'm going blind  
Maybe I'm out of my mind  
**_

Finally it was Jimmy's turn:

_**Ok now he was close, tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal, baby it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you  
**_

Swaying together, as the chorus sung in the background Derek leaned in and whispered in Karen's ear

_**And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl,  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get passed me...  
**_

Karen's eyes widen in realization "someone's been holding out on me?" she cooed. Derek smirked as one of his hands grabbed her right wrist while the other slid down her thigh and in one swift move he dipped her body using his left hand as support under her back.

"I can't tell you all my secrets" his voice husky and breathe hot. He pulled her up and back into his frame turning her mid way so that her back was flushed against his chest. He gave a quick kiss to her neck and swayed their bodies in rhythm with the beat. When the next verse was about to start he extended Karen's right arm and held her waist tight with his free hand. He positioned his hip in such a way the young dancer understood his intention. She moved slightly forward in his grip so that there was sufficient space between the two. The choreographer gave her a push forward and she twirled out and back in. When he pulled her towards his frame their faces were mere inches apart. Derek couldn't resist running his hand along Karen's cheek. She laughed openly as he continued his serenade:

_**I hate these blurred lines  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me**_

I feel so lucky,  
You wanna hug me  
What rhymes with hug me?

The song came to an end and the four men took a bow. It was evident the party had started. Karen stayed on the dance floor with her friends while Derek returned to the table. "You've got your hands full with her" Eric clapped his friend's back. Eileen and Julia laughed in agreement. "But she is something special" he added. "I can't believe she went this long without getting a single call back."

"I don't either but their loss is our gain" Eileen commented.

Across the bar Sam made his way to Tom and Ivy. The actor had seen the two sulking and wanted to try and diffuse anything that might be brewing. "Hey beautiful" he greeted the blonde with a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh so finally we get to be graced with your presence?" Tom questioned.

Sam rolled his eyes "well seeing as how the two of you have ignored me lately I figured I was the last person you wanted to sit with" he replied.

"I don't get it" Ivy commented. "How do you even know them? You are supposed to be my friend, our friend," she motioned between Tom and her "yet all you've done is support Karen Cartwright."

"You know she is just Derek's newest flavor "Tom added "look at what he did to Ivy."

"Wow, okay" Sam replied in disbelief. "Let's see where do I start" he commented. "I met Karen, Jimmy, Kyle and Ana the night of the investor's party. They told me about a musical they were writing and a week later Derek approached me to ask if I would consider helping them with choreography," the dancer replied. "He couldn't afford to have Josh take time away from Bombshell and he thought with my experience I would be a great match," he replied. "And if I'm being honest, accepting his offer was probably one of the best decisions I've made in a long time."

"You can't be serious?" Tom asked.

"Yes, I am; I have met some of the most talented people including Veronica Moore. I've gotten to learn from and witness a completely different side to Derek and Julia. Plus, in speaking with Eric Phillip I have a better understanding of what an investor is looking for in a production. But what I love the most is that each one of them respects me for my talent professionally and my personality on a personal level. To them it isn't about ego. They don't care that I'm still your friend and never once have they spoken badly about either of you. In fact what happens at rehearsal stays in the studio."

"Please, of course they look up to you, they don't know any better," Ivy remarked. As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted "I'm sorry Sam; that came out wrong, I didn't mean..."

The actress didn't get the chance to finish her remark "yes you did Ivy, I know you to well. But hey, think what you want too, in the end I'm in a good place. As for Karen being the newest flavor; I wouldn't count on it. I don't recall Derek ever declaring his love for any of the other flavors; did he Ivy? Oh wait I'm sorry that came out wrong," he grinned. "What I really meant to say was Derek loves Karen Cartwright and, this could be endgame for him" Sam informed.

"I thought you were smarter Sam" Tom expressed. "I never thought Derek could win you or Julia over with empty promises."

The young man laughed "I could say the same about you and Ivy. Tom, I never thought you would use Ivy's insecurities as a performer to your advantage. I mean come on Ivy, have you never realized Tom is usually at the person who relays rumors about you. And when you are so riled up he is the one who is the first to play hero" he looked to his friend. "If you're going to accuse Derek of manipulating people's feelings look at yourself first Tom," Sam suggested before he began to walk away.

"Wait" Ivy grabbed his wrist. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" she asked.

Sam looked to Tom "The other perk about working with Hit List is getting to know Eileen. And she had something very interesting to say. She told me she warned Tom, that Jerry had issues with the way you were playing Marilyn. She was going to order Derek to work with you but Tom interjected. He told her you wouldn't respond to Derek so he would take care of it. Out of curiosity did he ever take care of it?" he asked walking away.

Ivy watched her friend walk away. Unsure of what to think she turned to Tom. "Is it true?"

"He was upset Ivy" Tom replied.

"You didn't answer me; did Eileen tell you they had issues with my performance?"

"Yes but their concerns weren't anything major and I knew you would panic if I told you. I also knew how Derek would likely berate you and possibly break you. You were so fragile after some of the negative reviews," he tried to reason.

"So instead you lied and let the creative team think I couldn't take direction when my performance didn't change."

"I was trying to help you and what they wanted corrected isn't the reason why you were replaced."

"I don't believe you Tom" she advised as she stood from the table.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "Come on Ivy."

"I'm going to ask for another chance" she told him. "I'm going to tell them the truth. I'm sure Eileen will understand."

Meanwhile at the birthday boy's table the group was enjoying the exchange of stories at the director's expense. Eileen and Eric shared experiences from Derek's earlier days when he was first starting out; while Ana and her friends teased with stories of his many attempts to impress Karen. "Yeah in the beginning he would bug us to no end with questions about what movies she liked, what her favorite flowers were" Ana confessed.

Giddy over the new revelations, Karen who was sitting with her back leaning into her lover's chest looked up at him "have I told you how handsome you look" she complimented with a kiss on his cheek.

"Trying to make feel better are you?"

"Is it working?" she giggled.

"Kiss me again and it might" he raised his eyebrows.

"That can be arranged" she replied before capturing his lips. She could feel him smiling when suddenly the voice of one Ivy Lynn could be heard addressing the producer. "Eileen!" she exclaimed.

"Ivy," the producer greeted while the rest of the table stopped their conversations in interest. "What can I do for you?"

"I just found out that you had instructed Tom to work with me about concerns you had from Boston and he never did" she informed. "I want; no I deserve another chance at Marilyn."

The blonde actress' remarks raised a few eyebrows but both Derek and Karen remained silent. Jerry who had joined the group a few minutes before sighed as he looked to his ex-wife. He could tell she didn't want to answer so instead took it upon himself. "I'm sorry Ivy; but the decision has been made and barring a major catastrophe it isn't going to change. Karen is our Marilyn."

"But I wasn't given a chance, I didn't know; please" she pled.

"You were Marilyn from the inception; I would say that was more than a chance," the producer bluntly stated.

"You're going to regret your decision when I star on Broadway for another production" she told them.

"I hope you do" Eileen commented "But if you aren't hundred percent committed to your role then I'm sorry but you leave us no choice but to fire you."

Ivy laughed "you have no one to take my place."

"Oh I think we do" Jerry replied. "From what I've seen I think Ana, is more than capable. Would you be interested" he turned to the red hair actress.

"Of course" she answered as Ivy stormed out of the bar.


	9. Chapter 9

It was two days away from Bombshell's invited preview and one week away from opening night. Derek had let the cast out early from rehearsal today as they had worked hard over the past months and it would be the last opportunity for them to let loose before their hectic schedules. One of the positives over the last few months had been the noticeable change in morale. Ever since Karen had become the lead the cast was more focused and tension was minimal. Ana fit in seamlessly with the ensemble but it was decided she wouldn't be Marilyn's understudy. Because she would be an integral part of Hit List, the creative team could not afford to lose Marilyn should Hit List make the jump to Broadway sooner than expected. So instead she assumed Jessica's role in the song Smash and Jessica became Karen's understudy.

Since tech was tomorrow and Thursday, the cast did not have to be present the first day and they intended to use the day off to recover from hangovers they were sure to suffer as a result of partying tonight. Derek on the other hand planned to use tomorrow as a run through strictly for lighting and props. He was excited to see the audience's reaction especially to the added scenes with Marilyn's mother. Jerry was smitten by Karen and a result agreed too many of the changes Julia and Derek pushed for, if it meant his beauty would be showcased. In Jerry's eyes Karen was his discovery and Derek didn't mind; all he wanted to ensure was that the young woman became the star he knew she was.

Until this evening, he and Karen planned to do an early dinner before going their separate ways. After dinner the director planned to join Julia, Ronnie and Eric for drinks; while and Karen was joining her friends. "How do I look?" the brunette asked looking at herself in the mirror.

"Like I'm not sure I want you to go without me" Derek teased from behind. "Do you always have to look so beautiful?" he asked while wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"You're just biased" she giggled before letting out a small moan when Derek found the sensitive spot behind her ear. "If you don't stop that we aren't going to be able to eat before we have to meet up with the others."

"I took time to plan my look" she lectured.

"And I promise to take great care in undressing you" he replied guiding the strap of her dress down her shoulder.

"No Mr. Wills, you need to change" she admonished. He mumbled something under his breath but moved to walk away with a kiss on her shoulder.

Twenty minutes later the Brit walked out of the restroom with damped but perfectly mussed hair and a freshly trimmed 5 o'clock shadow. He was dressed in navy fitted dress pants and a baby pink button down dress shirt. Karen had made him shop for casual evening clothes as she felt he needed more color in his wardrobe. While he preferred blacks and greys he agreed to go along because he loved the lustful look of admiration he earned when the young woman approved of her choices. It also didn't hurt that he had been complimented many times on the change in appearance by his colleagues.

"Maybe I should be the one worried about letting you out tonight" Karen smirked. "Have I told you how well you clean up?" she kissed.

Derek chuckled "I would be more than happy to stay in if you'd prefer" he made one last attempt to seduce her.

"Tempting, but come on bad boy" she took his hand and led him out of her bedroom. As soon as they entered the small living room Ana let out a whistle.

"Dang, you two make one hot couple" she teased knowing it would earn a deep blush from her friend.

"Thanks" they both shyly replied. It still astonished the actress that someone so sweet could tame Broadway's known womanizer. There was no doubt however when watching the director interact with her friend that he was utterly in love.

"I'll see you at the club, text when you're leaving here" Karen requested before walking out the door.

"Will do" Ana called out.

Two hours later and delicious dinner enjoyed; Derek kissed Karen goodbye as she entered a cab. Once he was sure she was on her way he turned to walk the short distance to the bar where he was meeting Julia and the others. He smiled as he made a quick phone call as he walked. Karen arrived at Club Nuevo and heard her friends calling from their place in line. She turned to join them when the bouncer called her name. She had never been to the club before but being with Derek meant her picture appeared frequently in the paper so she assumed that was how he knew her. "Ms. Cartwright, I recognized your face from the paper" the buff man acknowledged. "Are you here with some friends?"

"Yeah, they are in line already" she answered.

"There is no need to wait, why don't you call them up. While you do that I'll let them know to set up the VIP section" he advised.

"Oh there really is no need for that; it's enough for you to let us in without waiting. Plus, we can't afford to buy bottles for table service" she admitted.

"No worries, I understand" he smiled "just go get your friends."

Karen did as she was told and excitedly the small group returned to the front of the line. "Right this way" a young woman ordered.

"Hi, my name is Amanda and I will be your personal waitress" she informed while leading them to a roped off section.

The group looked on in both shock and concern. Once again Karen advised they couldn't afford to buy any bottles. "I understand Ms. Cartwright, Mr. Wills called us earlier and provided his credit card number. He said anything you and your friends ordered should be placed on his tab."

"Oh my god!" Bobby exclaimed. "We are sitting in the VIP section of Club Nuevo with an open tab."

"Guys that doesn't mean we should abuse Derek's generosity. I think we should still buy some drinks ourselves" Sam suggested.

"He's right" Ana and Jessica both added. "Did you know about this?" Ana asked Karen.

"No, but I thought it was odd he asked me where we were going" Karen confessed. While her friends continued to gush about the accommodations the brunette took out her phone.

Derek was laughing at Julia's impression of Tom's most recent outburst when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and smiled when he saw the id. "Hello gorgeous, do you miss me already?"

"You do know an open tab with this group is dangerous," she laughed.

"I'm well aware of your friend's ability to store alcohol like camels" he chuckled. "Consider it a gift from not only me but the entire creative team. All we ask is that in your inebriated states please avoid drama that will reflect badly on Bombshell."

"We can do that. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Love."

When Karen ended the call she relayed the request to the group which they all agreed to comply with and the party was started. The rest of the evening was spent dancing, drinking and enjoying each other's company. At around 11 o'clock though, Karen realized as much fun as she was having; she missed Derek. She pulled out her phone and began a text.

**K: Is it a sign of aging if its only 11 o'clock and I'm wishing I was home snuggled next to you?**

Derek sat at the bar of Table 46 talking to Jimmy when he heard a text alert. He had finished drinking with Julia and the others but promised the group he would touch base with Jimmy and Kyle to ask if a meeting next week was possible. He figured since the bar was on his way home he would have a drink and inform them in person. Truth was he missed Karen and didn't feel like going home just yet to an empty apartment. When he read her text he felt relief that she felt the same way.

**D: If it's a sign of aging then I'm ancient because I feel the same way. I'm sitting at the bar of Table 46 talking to Jimmy because I don't want to go home when you're not there.**

**K: Who says you have to be without me? They say home is where the heart. : )**

Derek was about to respond when a heard the slurred voice of a very familiar actress beside him. "God it's like a smile is permanently plastered on your face these days." The blonde spat.

The director rolled his eyes "Ivy," he acknowledged. "What are you doing here?"

"Where else would I be" she slurred. "All of my so called friends are out partying with little Ms. Iowa sunshine." The actress had been out with a colleague from the current musical she was in Liaisons. The two women had gone out in an attempt to drink away the effects of a horrid start to their workshop. When Ivy had gotten one of the lead roles, she was ecstatic. This would be her revenge for losing Marilyn. What she didn't realize at the time was Terry Falls the lead performer was nuts. Known for his comedic movies; he was not at all suited for theater much less Broadway.

When her colleague had to leave to go home, Ivy decided she wanted to keep drinking and Table 46 seemed like the perfect place. When she opened the door and saw the handsome Brit she once considered hers; she groaned 'could her day get any worse.' As she walked closer to the bar she realized it could; he was texting and the genuine smile on his face told Ivy it had to Karen. Angered she had blurted out a greeting without thinking.

As he listened to Ivy's response he replied to Karen:

**D: That would be with you. : ) I'll be waiting for you at your place. **

When Derek replied that he missed her too, Karen had made up her mind that when she left the club she was going to Derek's apartment. She wanted to be with him even if it was to fall asleep in his arms. She was waiting for her boyfriend's reply when suddenly Bobby's hand snatched her phone and put it in his shirt pocket. "No more texting your lover boy" he scolded. "Geez, what is it with people in love; they forget how to party."

"Bobby, give me my phone back" she whined.

"Nope, you'll get it when it's time to leave." Karen figured she would go along for a bit longer and when the actor was distracted, either she or maybe Sam could grab her phone. In the meantime she enjoyed a few more drinks.

Back at Table 46 Derek tried to talk to Jimmy but their conversation was continuously interrupted by Ivy. "You know I can offer you so much more than Karen" she cooed into his ear. Jimmy watched on in amusement but he too was distracted. Before coming into work he had had a fight with Ana. He knew he cared deeply for her but Jimmy was guarded and long term relationships were not his strong suit. With Karen being Ana's roommate it was hard for her to see the progression of her friend's relationship in comparison to her own. She and Jimmy had been dating for about a month longer than Derek and Karen; but the young actor had yet to refer to her as his girlfriend or tell her he loved her.

It also didn't help that Derek and Karen went out often but Jimmy had tried to explain he didn't have money like the director did. In response, Ana told him it wasn't the places the couple would go to it was the idea of going out together. Jimmy and Ana's outings consisted mainly of parties and clubs. Rarely did they go to eat or to the movies. Before Ivy had arrived he had asked Derek about Karen. Specifically he wanted to know what made the Brit, known as Broadway's notorious womanizer, decide his friend was the one to settle down with.

The answer Derek gave surprised him. Derek confessed what made him fall in love with the young actress was her willingness to accept him knowing his flaws. The fact she never tried to put a label on their relationship early on or never pushed to be with him; made him want her more. He explained how he worried if he didn't show Karen he was interested; she would find someone else. It was thought of her moving on and him not having the opportunity to get to know her that made him go out of his way to see her. In talking to her and listening to what she looked for in people he found himself changing voluntarily in order to make her happy. He knew he was in love when seeing Karen smile at something he had done meant more to him than what he wanted.

Taking the director's words into consideration Jimmy thought about Ana. She had accepted his flaws and up until recently hadn't pushed for a formal commitment. But now, he was worried. Could he remain faithful to one woman once he was told he had to be. So far because of Hit List and work, Jimmy hadn't been presented with any opportunity to test his commitment; all his free time involved Ana in some way. Lost in his thought's it was Derek's voice that brought him back to the situation at hand.

"Mate, I'm going to leave you this money; can you make sure she gets a gab home?" he asked.

"Sure" he answered looking to Ivy who was now talking to another guy who had approached the bar. He laughed because knew his friend had used the distraction as an opportunity to break free.

When Ivy saw Derek leave she called out but he didn't turn around. He had one place he wanted to be now and it wasn't sitting next to Ivy listening to her try to seduce him. The director looked at his watch and saw it was now midnight. He took out his phone and sent a quick text letting Karen know he couldn't wait to see her. Thirty minutes later when he arrived at her apartment he let himself in and made his way to her bedroom. He took his clothes off remaining only in his boxer briefs and fell asleep.

Back at the bar what Karen intended to be a few more minutes turned into hours and a few more drinks. When she looked at her watch she saw it was 1 o'clock. She said her goodbyes to her friends and hailed a cab to Derek's. She reached for her phone to send him a text but realized she never got it back from Bobby. She didn't feel like going back so she continued her trip. When she entered the lobby of her boyfriend's apartment she said hello to the doorman and went directly to the elevator. She entered the private code and waited for the doors to open.

When she entered the apartment it was completely dark. She figured Derek must be asleep or maybe he wasn't home yet so she decided to make her way to the bedroom. When she got halfway up the stairs she heard a giggle. The sound made her stop in her tracks and she could feel her heart beat faster. This couldn't be happening. Derek loved her, why would he bring someone back. She took a deep breath and started to climb the stairs again. When she was about to reach the top she not only heard a female laugh but she saw none other than Ivy Lynn dressed only in a lace bra and panties racing across the hall. When the blonde actress caught sight of Karen she smirked and kept going calling out "I'm coming baby."

Karen paused. She thought about confronting Derek but in that moment all she wanted to do was get the hell out of the apartment as fast as she could. She was going to be sick as the alcohol mixed with her emotions was overwhelming her. When she reached the lobby it was she could do to stop from sprinting out of the building. She hailed a cab and gave the driver her address. She couldn't believe Derek had cheated on her.


	10. Chapter 10

When Karen arrived at her apartment, Ana was just walking up the stairs. Hearing the sound of a car she turned around and her expression immediately changed to one of concern. She could see Karen had been crying but had no idea why. Her friend had left the club almost an hour ago and had said she was going to Derek's. "Karen what's the matter, what happened?" she asked as she ran back down the stairs and wrapped her arms around her roommate.

"I went to Derek's" her words broken by sobs. "I couldn't text or call him because I forgot to get my phone back. But I thought after the last text I read he would want to see me."

"So what happened?" Ana encouraged her to continue while also moving her to sit on the stairs.

"When I get there the lights were out. I figured he either wasn't home or went to sleep; so I started up the stairs. That's when I saw her."

"Who?"

"Ivy; she was in her bra and panties running to his bedroom. She saw me and just smiled" Karen finished. She continued to cry.

"I'm so sorry" her friend offered.

"Why, why would he cheat on me? Just tonight he wanted to stay in with me instead."

"I don't know sweetie, it doesn't make sense. Maybe he drank too much and it was a mistake" Ana suggested.

"And that makes it better?"

"No but we all know Derek loves you, so there has to be an explanation. Let's go inside for now. Try to get some sleep and in the morning we can figure out what to do. I'm sure by now Ivy told him you were there and he is trying to call you but Bobby has your phone."

The young actress agreed her breathing under control now. The two ladies walked up to the door and Karen waited for Ana to open it. Once inside the red head asked if there was anything she could do but her friend told her she just wanted to lay down. The two made their way down the hall and Ana stopped at the restroom while Karen continued on.

She opened the door to her room without turning on the lights and began to undress cursing as she replayed the scene she had witnessed less than an hour ago. "I'm such a fucking idiot" she mumbled to herself tossing clothes every which way, "how could he do it and with her of all people?"

"Do what, Love?" a groggy voice asked from behind her.

Startled Karen let out a scream and scrambled to turn on the light. "Bloody hell" Derek cried out while trying to shield his eyes from the bright light. "What happened?"

Ana who had just exited the restroom when she heard the scream busted through the door "Karen, are you alright?" she asked in a frantic voice before realizing who was in the bed.

At the same time both woman looked to the Brit lying in the bed in only his boxer briefs "What are you doing here?"

Derek pulled the comforter to cover the bottom half of his body "what do you mean? I told you in my text I would be here," he sighed.

Ana laughed "You have some explaining to do" she informed Derek as she left the room.

Looking to Karen he asked "what is she talking about? What could have I possibly done I was asleep?"

"I'm sorry" she ran to the bed and kissed him soundly on the lips.

Her boyfriend grinned in confusion "I'll accept an apology like that any time Love but can I ask what you're sorry for?" he leaned in to capture her lips again but she pulled away.

"I went to your apartment and I saw Ivy there in her bra and panties; I assumed she was with you" Karen confessed. "I thought you had cheated on me."

Derek shook his head as if it would help him understand what his lover had just told him. "Why would you go to my apartment when I told you I would be waiting here; and what the hell is Ivy doing in my apartment?" he seethed.

"Bobby grabbed my phone so I never saw your text. I thought I would surprise you by going to your place. When I got there the lights were off so I started to walk up the stairs to your bedroom and I saw Ivy running across the hall to the room. She called out to someone."

Derek sat in silence for a few minutes as anger started to simmer. He knew exactly what must have happened and one Jimmy Collins was going to pay. He got up from the bed without saying a word and began to put on his clothes. "I'm sorry for doubting you" Karen started to cry. "Please don't leave upset" she pled.

Enraged by what he suspected was happening at his apartment, the director had forgotten the brunette was watching him. "Love, I'm not upset at you. If I had come to your apartment and had seen a man walking into your room in only boxers I would have assumed the same thing you did. But I think I know what happened and I have a feeling you and in particular Ana isn't going to like it."

"Are you going to your apartment?" she asked. "Can I go with you?" They walked out together pausing only long enough for Karen to let Ana know they were going to find out what Ivy was doing. Derek hailed a cab and not until they were both situated did he begin to explain what had happened at Table 46.

Karen was mortified "You really think Jimmy took Ivy back to your apartment? But I don't understand, why not take her to his place or back to her apartment?"

"I'm sure Ivy refused to give him her address. I had told him I was going to your place so he knew my apartment would be empty until the morning. The doorman no longer questions him so why not? I'm not saying he intended anything to happen" Derek reasoned. "I'm going to kill him though if he is still there. What if you hadn't come home and instead went back out and decided to get even at me for what you thought I had done."

"I wouldn't have done that" she assured. "I was hurt and I didn't understand what was happening; but I wouldn't have slept with anyone for revenge. I was wrong. I shouldn't have doubted you and I shouldn't have run. If I had confronted you right then and there I would have seen it was someone else."

"Love, you were in my bloody apartment who else would you think was with Ivy. I don't blame you for what you thought; but, I want you to know I would never hurt you that way. I wouldn't cheat on you." he kissed her lips.

The kiss was interrupted when the driver informed they had reached Derek's building. When the couple entered the lobby, the director asked his doorman if Mr. Collins and his guest had left yet. When the gentleman told them he hadn't, Derek's suspicions were confirmed. Hand and hand the two entered the elevator and Karen could see the anger in her boyfriend's eyes. The doors opened and it was deja vu.

Just as she had described the apartment was dark and silent. The couple climbed up the stairs and headed to Derek's bedroom. When they reached the door they could hear moaning coming from the other side. The Brit could feel his girlfriend's hand flinch and become stiff. He looked to her and suggested in a whisper "Love why don't you wait down the hall, you don't have to see this." She looked terrified and nodded moving away from him as suggested.

He gave her a weary smile before turning his attention back to the door. In one swift motion he turned the knob and pushed open the door. As he suspected Jimmy and Ivy were both naked in his bed having sex. "What the bloody hell is going on here" he yelled moving swiftly to the bed. The two startled at his presence and Jimmy immediately tried to cover-up. Ivy on the other hand gracefully started to move towards Derek; daring him to look at her naked body. He turned away instead and walked out yelling they had five minutes to change before he called the police.

When he exited the room he walked over to Karen and hugged her. He knew it was hard for her to know that Jimmy had cheated. "Was it bad?" she asked.

"It's what we thought?" his answer simple.

Ivy was the first to exit the room and when she did she walked directly up to the couple and laughed "So it didn't take much for you to doubt Lover Boy here" she said looking at Derek. "How does it feel to be played?" she asked Karen. Before anyone knew what happened the sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard. Karen had slapped Ivy across the face and a mark was already becoming evident.

"Stay the hell away from Derek and the people I care about or you will have more than a red mark on your face to remind you how angry I can get," she warned.

Stunned Ivy tried desperately to remain composed as she stalked off down the stairs. Derek glanced at his girlfriend "are you alright?" I've never seen this side of you and I have to admit it's rather frightening" he teased trying to lighten the mood.

She gave a slight chuckle in response when the bedroom door opened again and she saw Jimmy exit. "Can we talk?" she asked him.

The three went downstairs. "Why?" she asked. I came here earlier to surprise Derek, I saw her and I thought he was with her. Do you know how much that hurt me? And how much this is going to hurt Ana?"

Jimmy was shocked at the revelation that Karen had been in the apartment earlier in the night. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. When I asked what the noise was she said she had dropped something in the bathroom. I never meant for this happen. I was drunk and high and she was wasted. She wouldn't give me her address and I didn't know anywhere to take her. I knew Derek wasn't here so I figured it was safe."

"Then why didn't you leave once she was here?" Karen asked.

"I was upset. I had asked Ana if she would come over to my place and she sent me a text back saying yes if I had decided what I wanted was a relationship. When I didn't reply back she told me maybe we needed some time apart; that she couldn't keep on without a commitment. When we got to Derek's Ivy started undressing and one thing led to another."

"Look, I don't want to lie or hide things from Ana. She knows I saw Ivy here I went back to my place in tears before I realized Derek was there. What am I supposed to tell her?"

"I promise I will talk to her tomorrow just please don't tell her before I do. It was a mistake. I care Ana more than anyone else in my life but I've never had anyone aside from Kyle stay in my life. I got scared when she started wanting more. Derek, I'm sorry about abusing your trust. Please don't take it out on Kyle and the others when it comes to Hit List. I'll step down if you want but please don't give up on them."

"One thing doesn't have to do with the other Jimmy. Just because I could beat you to a pulp over what you could have cost me tonight when it comes to Karen; doesn't mean professionally I'm going to give up on you. Look even on a personal level, I like you. You remind me a lot of me before I met Karen. What we talked about earlier at the bar; think about your answers. If fear is the only thing keeping you from committing; take it from someone who has been in your shoes take the risk, get over it."

Jimmy nodded as he stood to leave the apartment. When the doors closed the couple remained alone left to deal with the consequences of the night and the price they nearly paid. If they learned anything from tonight's mess it was neither one of them from this point forward was willing to leave anything unsaid. If there were issues they had to discuss or confrontations that needed to take place; they were going to face them head on. Derek was not going to lose Karen over his past and that most definitely included Ivy. For Karen tonight taught her to trust her instincts and once and for all; close the door on Derek's pasts.

"I don't know about you Love, but I'm not sleeping on those sheets tonight" Derek laughed.

"But I don't want to see Ana just yet."

"Let's pack a few things and stay at a hotel, what you say?" he kissed her forehead.

"Anywhere with you sounds good" she replied. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

It was the morning of the invited preview and Karen was nervous. She knew a lot was riding on tonight because she was green. No one knew of her so Jerry and Eileen were staking their reputation, Tom and Julia their show and Derek, his faith. She had tried to remain focused but the last two days had been crazy with Tech and then with Ana.

Jimmy had confessed his indiscretion with Ivy and the red head had been a roller coaster of emotions. From initial anger to betrayal and then uncertainty Ana had cursed and cried for two days straight. Last night she had finally decided to give Jimmy a second chance; but a chance at a real relationship. Ana took Jimmy back with the understanding he would have to earn her trust again. They would take things slow go on dates, movies, dinner, the whole nine yards. Karen was happy for her friend and she was especially happy because she and Derek could get some normalcy back in their life; if there was such a thing in the Broadway industry.

Either way she was excited about tonight and couldn't wait to get to the theater for their final run through. Derek had left early for a meeting with the creative team. Tom had been even more distant and difficult because Ivy had gone to him the morning Karen slapped her. She had conveniently left out the part of sleeping with Jimmy at Derek's apartment and made it seem as though Karen was a jealous girlfriend. When Derek remained silent and allowed Tom to belittle him, Karen had had enough and had confronted the composer in front of everyone. Needless to say if she hadn't been on Tom's good side before; she definitely wasn't on it now. Thinking about that morning, she couldn't help but laugh when she remembered his expression. When she had accused him of wanting to sleep Ivy himself, she thought his eyes were going to come out of his face. She was chuckling when she heard her name "Karen."

Without turning around she knew that voice. It had been almost a year since she had heard it but there was no way she would forget it. "Dev?" she questioned while meeting his stare. "What are you doing here?" she looked around at the theaters.

"I wanted to see you; no I needed to see you," he replied.

Karen gave him a confused look "you need to see me? It's been almost a year and you pick now; I have to go Dev," she started walking again. The young British man kept pace walking stride for stride next to her.

"I've missed you and I wanted to call you so many times but I was afraid of what you might say," he told her.

"You've missed me?" she scoffed. "If I remember it right and I'm pretty sure I do, you are the one that left me. Let me see you told me 'Karen I don't think this is working. I need to be with someone with a little more stability.'"

"I was scared; I thought I was losing you to your dream. All you ever talked about was call backs and auditions. We couldn't spend time together because you were always working at the café. I mean you were twenty three years old and working in a coffee shop."

The brunette turned into the alley leading to the backdoor of the Gershwin wishing she had come earlier with Derek. She took out her phone to text Ana to answer the door and hoped her friend would come quickly.

"I've moved on Dev. I'm seeing someone and I'm happy."

"You mean that director. Do you honestly think that is going to last? From what I've read he isn't capable of a relationship. You are nothing more than a novelty to him," he commented.

"I don't care what you think Dev. I love Derek so I think you should leave." Karen could hear a voice coming from the other side of the door so she stepped to the side. She had her back to Dev and didn't expect his arms to wrap around her. Before she realized what was happening her back was pressed against the wall and Dev's lips were crashing against hers. She moved her arms around his back to hit him when the door suddenly opened.

"Hello Love," she heard Derek's deep husky voice. Startled Dev loosened his grip and moved back. "What the blood hell is going on?" the director asked.

"I'm Dev, Karen's ex-lover" he smirked.

"Derek it's not what it …."Karen tried to explain but was cut off. "Why don't you go inside and change the run through starts in ten minutes," his voice cold. Unsure of how to respond the young actress stopped next to her boyfriend, placed a kiss on his cheek and continued inside the theater. Once inside Derek closed the door and quickly closed the distance between he and the young man. "Stay away from Karen this is where she belongs," he motioned to the theater. "She is mine now."

"She didn't seem to sure a minute ago," Dev answered. Derek could see the smug sneer on the young Brit's face and enraged, he landed a hard blow to the other's temple. Dev stumbled backwards but once getting his footing lunged at Derek. He managed to land a blow to the director's lip instantly resulting in a stream of blood. Derek responded by hitting him again this time squarely on the nose. The flow of blood startling the other man "I think you broke my nose," he exclaimed.

"Stay away," Derek told him one last time as he turned and entered the theater leaving Dev alone in the alley.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" Julia asked as she saw the blood drenched cloth the director had on his lip and the swollen right hand.

"Nothing, Linda let's get started," he replied with an edge to his voice. Within ten minutes the director was barking out orders and criticism. His demeanor was noticeably harder than over the past few months which left the cast questioning.

"What's going on Karen? Why has the Dark Lord returned?" With the lights dimmed and Derek away from the stage no one noticed his lip.

"Oh bloody hell what's with you all this morning. Get your heads together. Take 10," he ordered.

Karen left the stage before anyone could corner her for an answer. She knew the reason Derek was acting out and she hated herself for it. Her mind raced with all different ways she could have handled Dev.

"Hey," Julia approached her friend. "Want to talk about it?"

"There isn't anything to talk about," Derek spat.

Julia laughed "Okay, that's fine you don't have to talk to me; but don't build that wall up again. Don't shut Karen out."

"She deserves better than me" he looked at the writer. "What do I have to offer that she can't get on her own? She is beautiful and can have any man she wants. She is talented and will be a star without or without me. What happens when she realizes she doesn't need me?"

"I don't know what brought this on but you're wrong when you say you have nothing to offer her," she replied. "Unconditional support and love those are pretty important things" she smiled. "Those are two things I'm pretty sure she could use right now before her first Broadway preview."

Derek nodded in response and gave a weary smirk before he turned to walk back stage. He went to her dressing room and found it empty. He called into the changing room for the ensemble and was told she wasn't there. Finally Susan from costumes told him the young brunette was in the fitting room behind the change rack. He made his way down the hall and carefully opened the door to the room.

He walked up to the change rack and pulled back the clothes. There sitting against the wall was the beautiful brunette who stole his heart. Here big brown eyes a pool of tears and her expression full of innocence. "Hey" he whispered while sliding himself down the wall.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, shh, shh; if anyone should be sorry it's me Love."

"It wasn't what you think," she looked at him for the first time. "Oh my god Derek!" she exclaimed as her fingers gently grazed over his swollen lip and her lips placed a kiss on his knuckles.

"I know" he told her. "I trust you Karen. It's just seeing you with him reminded me of everything I have to lose. Before I met you, it was easy to stay detached from the women I was with because I knew we were with each other for a purpose; and once that purpose was served it was over. But with you it all changed. You didn't need or want anything from me and it terrified me and still frightens me. I think maybe one day you are going to realize you can do better. When I see you on stage as Marilyn I realize you have so much of her already in you. You've already suffered heartbreak once; I don't want to be the cause of it again."

Karen's hands moved to cup Derek's face. She looked into his piercing green eyes and could see the wall he occasionally put up was completely down. He was giving every part of himself to her and it was the most wonderful gift. "I can't speak for the women in your past but every day I wake up grateful for the fact they let you get away. I only wish you could see yourself the way I do," she told him. "What makes me love you isn't your success as a director. It's the way you read me. Without saying a word you can make a shitty day better by holding me in your arms. You can take away the doubt that creeps into my head just by telling me I was born to do this. And when you tell me you love me, I wish there was a way to show you how free you make me feel. When I'm with you I know I can do or be anything because if I fail, you'll catch me," she quietly declared as she kissed his cheek. "You're right, I don't need Derek Wills, the director; I want and need, Derek Wills, my lover and best friend," she smiled into his lips. "There is no one else for me."

"Uhm, I'm sorry to interrupt" Susan spoke from the doorway; "but break is up."

"We're coming" Karen replied back.

"I love you Derek Wills."

"I love you Karen Cartwright," the director responded. "Let's go make you a star," he held his hand out to help her up.

"Derek?" she questioned. "Please tell me Dev looked worse than you," she laughed.

"I broke his nose" he smiled from ear to ear.

Six hours later and Bombshell's invited preview had proved to be an unforgettable evening. Not only had Karen solidified herself as Broadway's newest darling but a costume malfunction in the Kennedy scene had revealed to the audience what Derek already knew; in the nude the brunette was stunning. The scene was Marilyn and JFK's first intimate encounter and Karen was dressed in lacey lingerie. As the scene is about to end, Marilyn in an attempt to get JFK to stay with her, opens and drops the robe to the floor in order to showcase her body. The lingerie ended up being too big and when Karen went to remove the robe the straps caught and fell off her shoulders. The result was one very nude Marilyn standing in front of JFK. The green young actress from Iowa didn't flinch and instead improvised by grazing her hands over the curves of her body to accentuate what he would be missing if he left. In the end it was one of the most compelling scenes. That was until Karen took the stage alone in a gold sequence dress to sing Don't Forget Me. When the song ended there wasn't a single person left in their seat.

After two encores Karen made her way back to her dressing room. The adrenaline of her performance still coursing through her veins; she replayed Derek's words as she took the stage for the last song. His strong hands holding her waist as he zipped her gold dress, he whispered into her ear "remember no matter what happens; you are a star, and I do understand Love."

It was all the young actress needed to hear to set her free in the moment and to let her embrace the essence of the woman who so desperately wanted to find a man who would love her not as Marilyn Monroe but for the innocence she still hid from the world; she wanted a man who would love her as Norma Jean.

A knock on her door drew her from her thoughts. "Come in."

The door opened and a boquet of red roses peeked through the door. Karen smiled and walked over to the door to accept them. "Hello my star" his deep British voice greeted. "You were mesmerizing tonight. I'm so proud of you."

"I can't believe I got naked in my first Broadway show" her face beet red.

Derek gave a seductive laugh "there is nothing to be embarrassed by Love, now everyone knows what I do; you are stunning. And I am the envy of every man because you are all mine" he firmly kissed her lips.

"Only yours" she kissed back.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mom, Dad!" Karen exclaimed as she released the hand of her boyfriend. Running up to meet her parents the young woman was first engulfed in a hug by her mother, Elizabeth.

"Look at you, you look beautiful," her mother complimented. When she pulled away her daughter's attention was drawn to her father who had stood by quietly.

"Hi Daddy, I've missed you so much. Thank you for coming," she stated.

"Well, it's not every day my daughter is starring on Broadway," he gushed.

Derek had been patiently watching the interaction with interest. In just the few minutes he had witnessed; it was clear to him that Roger Cartwright was someone his girlfriend craved approval from. He also noticed the older man appeared to be somewhat closed off with his daughter but Derek would hold off further judgment until actually speaking with him. "Mom, Dad; this is my boyfriend, Derek Wills," the young woman introduced.

Derek stepped forward "Mr. Cartwright it is a pleasure to meet you," he offered with an extended hand. "Mrs. Cartwright, I can see where Karen gets her beauty and grace from," he complimented with a hand shake. Karen smiled at mother's reaction to her boyfriend's comments but Roger Cartwright was less than impressed.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Wills. Karen talks about you all the time. Please call me Elizabeth and my husband, Roger."

"Mom!" her daughter laughed with embarrassment and a roll of her eyes. Derek merely grinned in response. "Do you have any luggage we need to claim?" she asked trying to change topics.

"No," her father replied.

"Great, well we were thinking maybe having dinner together before taking you to the hotel," Karen informed. "Are you hungry?"

"That sounds lovely," her mother answered. "Doesn't it Roger?"

"Yes dinner would be nice; but I was really hoping it could be just the three of us," he stated looking at Derek.

"Dad" "Roger" the two women said in unison.

"It's alright Love, I understand," the British man interjected. "You can take the Rover. I'll catch a cab home and see you later." he started to pull the keys from his pocket.

"No," Karen replied. "Dad, I wanted us to have dinner because you and Mom won't be in New York long and I would like for you to get to know Derek. He is an important part of my life," his daughter informed.

"I don't see why we can't do breakfast or lunch tomorrow," he coldly replied.

"Because the show is tomorrow and Derek has meetings in the morning and then I have run through at 10 a.m."

"It would seem to me if meeting us is so important to you, Derek would make the effort to change his schedule," he answered. "We are the guests here."

"Roger, that's enough" his wife chided.

"You are correct Mr. Cartwright; it wasn't my intention to inconvenience you, breakfast tomorrow will be fine," Derek responded. The two couples were now standing outside of the airport exit and Derek leaned into Karen to place a soft kiss on her cheek. "Enjoy your dinner but I expect a reward when you get home for not snapping," he whispered in her ear. Mrs. Cartwright watched the couple's interaction and smiled when she saw the blush and slight grin that appeared on her daughter's face.

Once they parted ways, Karen led her parents to Derek's SUV. "What is wrong with you? Have I done something to make you upset?" the actress asked her father.

"Your mother and I want to spend alone time with you; is it that so hard to understand?"

"Leave mom out of this," his daughter replied. "Not wanting Derek around was your call. Let me tell you something Dad; did you even ask yourself how I managed to pay for your tickets? They were a gift to me from Derek because he knew how much it would mean if you were here."

"Judging from this car, it isn't like he is hurting for money," he answered.

Karen rolled her eyes and decided to remain silent. She missed her parents and didn't want to spend their time together arguing. They drove to the water front restaurant Derek had picked out and the rest of the evening was spent either in awkward silence or listening to her father questions. He wanted to know everything; from why she was going to be nude to why she didn't give Dev a second chance. Karen answered each of her father's questions as calmly as possible but it was evident he had no intention of listening.

When dinner was over the young actress was completely exhausted and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in Derek's arms. After she dropped off her parents, she drove to his apartment and found him listening to soft jazz and sipping scotch. She plopped herself next to him on the sofa and immediately his arm went around her shoulder to pull her close. He asked not a single question and instead passed her a drink. When she finished her drink, the two went bed.

The following morning Karen was a bundle of nerves. She was nervous to degree about the show but more so over the meeting between her father and Derek. She knew no matter how much Derek loved her, he had his breaking point and she was worried her father would push him there. The director had made arrangements with Linda and Eileen the night before regarding Bombshell and he and Karen were now on their way to meet Roger and Elizabeth.

"Thank you for coming," Karen told him as the two walked to the small café where her parents were waiting.

"You don't have to thank me," Derek replied. "I love you and part of being with you is meeting your parents," he told her. "Are you alright though? You seemed disappointed last night. I didn't want to press the issue when you got home; I figured you would talk when you were ready."

"I don't understand what happened to my Dad. It's like suddenly nothing I do is good enough. He couldn't believe I wouldn't take Dev back. I mean I can't believe Dev had the audacity to call my father after the confrontation."

"Well at least that explains why he dislikes me," Derek commented. "I was afraid for a minute," he stole a glance at his girlfriend. "Usually it takes a minimum of one conversation for someone to think I'm an arse. When your father formed that opinion instantly I thought I was losing my charm," he teased to lighten the mood.

Karen couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry, you're charm is still intact; my mother loves you."

"Love, most women do," he smugly replied earning him a slap on the arm. "Ow! Woman," he mocked rubbing his arm.

Karen was about to reply but she looked up and noticed they had arrived. Derek opened the door for the young woman and the two made their way over to the booth where her parent's sat. Once they arrived at the table Derek extended greetings and the foursome waited for the waitress to take their orders. In the interim, Mrs. Cartwright made small talk thanking Derek for the tickets. When the orders were placed Roger didn't waste time to begin his attack on the British man in front of him.

"So Derek," he began. "Doesn't it bother you that Karen is nude on stage?"

"Dad, we discussed this last night. The decision for the scene to remain that way was mine, not Derek's."

"It's a fair question, Love," the director remarked trying to maintain peace. "As a director, the scene although not originally written for Karen to be nude; makes a bold statement for Marilyn being vulnerable. However, as the man who loves Karen; I would be lying if I said it didn't bother me."

"So you are alright with my daughter being nude so long as you are the only one who gets to see her? Do I understand you correctly?" The question caused Karen to spit her drink out.

"Dad, it's not your place to ask that question," she seethed.

"As you father I have every right," he retorted.

"I don't think it's a surprise to you that Karen and I share an intimate relationship so yes, I would expect as Karen would of me; that in a monogamous relationship that would be the case."

"Forgive me if I find it difficult to believe the relationship and feelings you and my daughter claim to have is real. You see, just under a year ago, she was sitting in a restaurant telling us the same thing about Dev," he looked to his daughter. "And you, well I've read about you and your reputation on the internet Mr. Wills," he remarked.

Derek was momentarily stunned by the words that were leaving the older man's mouth. When he finally found a voice he looked to Karen and could see tears forming in her eyes. Anger started to simmer but he tried to remain calm. "With all due respect Mr. Cartwright, I personally don't give a damn what you think," he stated looking the man directly in the eyes. "I have never met a woman with as much integrity as your daughter and it is her honesty that makes me want to change for the better. I have nothing to prove to you Sir but to Karen I will spend every day of my life showing her I can be the man she sees in me," he finished.

"Now if you'll excuse us, I think it's time to go," he turned to Karen and took her hand. She slid out of the booth and after she gave her mother a kiss goodbye, both began to walk away.

"Wait" the older man called. He stood from his seat and began to walk to where the couple was standing. "I'm sorry," he offered, ashamed to meet his daughter's stare. "I don't want to lose you. Please come and seat back down."

Derek looked to his girlfriend and squeezed her hand assuring it was alright. She held his hand tight and walked back to the table where she could see her mother crying. When they took their seat, her father was about to speak but the waitress approached with their food. Once she left he began "Karen, I only want what is best for you and for so long I thought that included finding a man who worked in a stable career like Dev. I wanted you to be with someone who could balance the unpredictability of your profession and maybe even convince you to give it up. I realize now I was wrong."

"Dad, Broadway isn't a phase that is going to pass," Karen explained. "It's my dream and tonight it is finally coming true. I'm not going to sit here and pretend I didn't have feelings for Dev because I did. Being with Derek though, it's so different. I don't know how else to describe it except to say that when I'm with him; I feel like I'm home."

Her mother smiled at the reaction her daughter's words garnered from the British man. His face bore a smile that reflected his desire for the woman he loved. "As a father that is all I can ask and it is clear to me he loves you too." He replied looking at Derek. "Can you both forgive me?" he inquired.

"I understand your concern Mr. Cartwright but I promise you I will do everything in my power to keep Karen safe and happy," he replied. The rest of the breakfast was spent discussing Bombshell and Hit List. When the two couples left Derek was pleased his girlfriend had been able to make peace with her father. In less than six hours she would be starring in her first Broadway Musical and he wanted nothing to get in the way of her performance. The couple arrived at the theater and the rest of the morning was spent in walking through several scenes that had caused small issues.

By six o'clock Karen was in her dressing room waiting for curtain call. She smiled at the necklace she had asked Ana for help putting on. It was a diamond encrusted shooting star and the note attached to the neatly wrapped box read 'To My Star.' She thought about what she had told her father and it was true. When she was with Derek she was home.

After well wishes from Ana and Sam the three left her room to take their places on stage. Two and a half hours later; Karen Cartwright was officially a Broadway leading lady. The after party was filled with Broadway's elite and the consensus among the group was Bombshell and its leady lady were a shoe in for the Tony's. In addition, while unconfirmed rumors had run rampant for the months leading up to opening night, Derek and Karen finally confirmed their relationship and the press could not get enough of the couple. Suddenly reporters were intrigued by the story of how a girl from Iowa could steal the heart of Broadway's bad boy. Flashes blinded the couple with each kiss and touch they shared but for once in his life Derek didn't mind the attention.


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you think of her now?" Julia asked the composer standing next to her.

"I never said she didn't have talent, I just don't think she has any more than Ivy," he replied.

The question came after Karen performed a song for their guests. Eileen had thanked everyone for joining in Bombshell's celebration and had gushed over their leading lady. She had referred to Karen as Broadway's newest darling and had requested the brunette to grace them with a song. Left without a choice the young actress had asked for Tom's help on the piano and together with Jessica and Ana on background vocals belted out a saucy version of "Natural Woman." The song was fitting as Marilyn Monroe wanted nothing more than to find a man who made her feel like a woman versus a sex object. When the song ended the room erupted in applause.

The writer sighed "What is it with you, why do you have it out for Karen? Can't you just acknowledge what every review did; she was amazing. I'm fond of Ivy but she would not have been able to pull off a performance like that." It had been true, the reviews had come in around mid-night and they confirmed what the elite group of guests had speculated; Bombshell and its leading lady were a smash.

"She is a diva. Uh hello, she told me off in front of the ensemble and accused me, a gay man, of having a crush on Ivy and wanting to sleep with her," he replied in an voice an octave higher and rolled eyes for dramatics.

His friend tried not to laugh at the memory of that day but failed. "Karen is a sweetheart and far from a diva. In all fairness to her Tom, at the time she told you off, you were yelling at Derek telling him he had given her the part because he couldn't keep it in his pants. Maybe if you go out with us, you would have a different opinion," she offered.

"I'm not sure sharing a martini with Derek is going to change my mind. With Karen my comments were a minor technicality. She still shouldn't have told me off that way," he quipped.

Before Julia replied Eric Phillips joined the two, "there you are," he stated with a kiss. "I was wondering if you were ready to go."

Julia blushed "Eric, you remember Tom?"

"Of course, congratulations on a great show" he complimented.

"Thank you," Tom replied. "Don't let me keep you; Julia I'll catch up with you tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" she looked at the composer. "Because my feet are killing me so if you're sure then I'm ready to go." Tom smiled and nodded.

Her date laughed, "I'll go get Leo; he is with Sam and the others. Tom it was good to see you," he extended his hand. The two exchanged a firm handshake and once out of ear shot the composer turned to his friend.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating Eric Phillips? Do you know what doors he can open for us?"

"That would be the reason right there," she replied. "I'm not dating him for the doors he can open. I like him and until I see where this goes I would like to keep my personal goals separate from my relationship. I'll talk to you tomorrow," she kissed his cheek.

Tom watched his partner walk towards her new social group. He couldn't help the jealousy he felt at the ease with which she fit in with them. Together as a group they oozed grace, beauty and wealth. Karen and Derek looked every bit the Broadway star and Powerful Director. She wore a knee length taupe and grey sequenced dress that dipped in the back and had a rounded collar in the front. Her hair was curled and pinned to the side and her makeup was light, the only features accentuated were her lips and eyes. Derek wore a cream dinner coat with black tuxedo pants and his black bow tie was now hanging loosely around his neck. Julia and Eric portrayed Broadway elite. She was in an emerald green floor length gown that showed just the right amount of cleavage and Eric was in a traditional black tuxedo. The four were walking out together and every camera flashed when they passed by.

Tom finished his own drink and decided to call it a night as well.

"Have you talked to Sam lately?" Ivy asked. It had been three weeks since Bombshell's Broadway opening and Tom's schedule had finally cleared enough to meet up with the blonde actress. They were sitting in her apartment sharing drinks and talking about the latest gossip.

"No and I don't anticipate we are going to get back together. I heard he was talking to Kyle Bishop. It's like suddenly he and Julia can't go anywhere without the Hit List group. Julia thinks I should join her one night," he sighed. "She genuinely believes if I go out with them I will change my opinion about Derek and Karen."

"Are you going to go? Ivy asked. "I don't want to lose you too. Bobby and Jessica they like spending time with them too. I miss them and I can't imagine not having you either," she played to Tom's loyalty. " You're still coming to Liaisons opening right?"

"Of course I wouldn't miss it," he smiled.

"Good, you're the best Tom," Ivy remarked. The rest of the evening was spent watching movies and drinking martinis. The composer left around 11:00 pm as tomorrow was Ivy's Broadway debut as a featured actress.

The next morning Eileen walked into the Gershwin and approached Derek, Julia and Tom "Hello, how is everything going?" she asked. In the weeks that had passed since Bombshell's opening, it appeared with every performance Karen was getting stronger. She had naturally taken to the role when first asked to assume the lead; but now having performances under her belt; it was as if she was encompassed the essence of Marilyn.

"Minor notes here and there but the show seems better if that's possible," Julia stated. Derek smiled at the comment. He knew it was true but he was glad the observation had come from someone else on the creative team.

"I agree," Eileen smirked. "It would seem our leading lady has found her stride and extra time with the director has paid off," she smiled looking at Derek with a mischievous glint in her eye. Her action caused the director to uncharacteristically blush. The producer chuckled while Tom grew agitated.

"Can we discuss the show please; some of us have no desire knowing about Derek's off stage randevu with our leading lady," his words dripped with sarcasm.

"Of course," she replied. "Karen!" she called to the stage. "Can you please come here for a minute?" The brunette nodded and quickly made her way to where the group was standing. Once the young actress joined the team, Eileen continued. "Karen, dear, I was about to tell the others that we have been invited to attend the Broadway premiere of Liaisons. Normally I don't make such events mandatory, however, since Ivy was a member of our show; I don't want any speculation from the media of ill feelings should we not attend. Therefore, I have arranged for a car to pick each of us up tonight and we will arrive together. Do I make myself clear?" She looked at each of the individuals in front of her.

"Yes," they all replied with varied enthusiasm.

"Good. Tom, I think you and I should have lunch, don't you agree?" Her question clearly relayed the underlying command.

Tom looked at the producer shocked but understood there was no getting out of this. "Sure," he replied.

As Tom left with Eileen the other three returned to finish work on the last note. With the issues from the prior night's show corrected Derek called it a day. Karen kissed her boyfriend goodbye as she left with Julia to buy something for tonight. The director offered to go to her apartment so that she could have Ana's help getting ready. He would inform Eileen to have the car pick the couple up from there.

"Wow, you look amazing," Ana complimented her roommate. Dressed in a cream dip hem dress with a simple beaded bodice the brunette's legs looked as if they went on forever. Her hair was left down in soft curls and her makeup and lipstick were fresh and light. "Derek is definitely going to have a hard time keeping his hands to himself," she teased. "And may I add the two of you are going to have some good looking kids."

"Ana!" Karen squealed.

"Come on don't tell me you haven't thought about it?" she looked at her friend. The question alone caused the young woman's face to flush. Taking in her reaction Ana joked "see, I knew it," she laughed.

Karen gave a shy smile. "Alright so maybe I have, but it doesn't matter because it's so early in our relationship and Derek has never even mentioned he wants children or marriage for that matter."

"Please," her best friend answered. "It is obvious to anyone with eyes that Derek considers you the one. In fairness to him, he doesn't need to say it, his actions speak for themselves."

"You really think so?" Karen inquired with a giddy giggle. "I didn't want to get my hope up."

Ana busted out in laughter. "You never seize to amaze me; how can you be same woman who owns the heart of Broadway's bad boy? "I'm going to prove to you Derek sees a bunch of little cartwills in the future."

"Cartwills?" Karen questioned.

"Yeah, do you like? I thought of it all by myself. I think it's a nice combination of your last names," she smiled.

The brunette shook her head and was about to reply when a knock was heard at the door. "I got it," Ana ran to the door before Karen could protest. When she opened it Derek greeted her with a grin.

"Hello, darling," he kissed her cheek.

"Hello Mr. Wills. You look dashing tonight," she complimented. The Brit was dressed in a charcoal grey suit with a light lavender dress button down shirt. The top two buttons were left undone.

"Thank you," he replied just as Karen walked out into the living room. One look at the woman he loved and he was speechless.

"Wow," he said with a pause. "I mean Wow," he kissed her lips.

"You look pretty amazing yourself," she smiled against his lips.

"You know I was telling Karen, the two of you are going to have some good looking kids," Ana informed.

Derek smiled from ear to ear "If they look like their mother they will be stunning; especially if they get her big brown eyes," he replied pulling Karen close for another kiss.

"Well I wouldn't mind a little boy with emerald green eyes," she added.

"I could live with a son," he gave a thoughtful look at the woman in his embrace.

Karen could feel the intensity of his gaze and felt herself blush. She wasn't sure what to say next as out of the corner of her eye she could see her best friend grinning from ear to ear. The brief silence was broken by the sound of Derek's phone. When he answered, Eileen's voice could be heard informing the couple she and the others were waiting downstairs. The couple said their goodbyes to Ana and headed downstairs.

When they entered the limo they were greeted by Eileen, Tom, Julia and Eric. Several minutes after taking off Tom cleared his throat "Derek, Karen; I would like to apologize for my behavior. I was out of line in making certain accusations and comments."

"I'm sorry too," Karen replied. "I was wrong to disrespect you in front of the ensemble. I was upset and I could have handled it differently."

"I apologize as well," Derek added. "I know my past hasn't been the most stellar but I assure you Tom, my relationship with Karen has not affected decisions made with regards to Bombshell. I understand you and I may never be friends but I hope we can at least be civil and respectful of each other. Karen means a great deal to me and I would appreciate if you could keep your dislike for me away from her."

"Civil and respectful would be a good start," Tom replied.

"Good," Eileen interjected. "Now shall we toast to new beginnings?" she held up a glass. The group joined in with the producer and then exchanged safe conversation for the remainder of their ride. When the limo pulled up to the theater the group braced themselves for what the rest of the evening had in store.


	14. Chapter 14

It looked as though Tom's attempt at a truce was going to last about three and half hours as the composer was enraged at the fact Eileen had agreed to let Karen sing at Liaison's after party. "What would you like me to do Tom?" the producer asked. "Martin and Stephen are not only colleagues but friends. Their production was a flop and they run the risk of guests leaving the after party if the entertainment isn't up to par.

"You have got to be kidding me; they have Ivy in their show. If anyone should be singing tonight it should be her," he seethed.

"They don't see it the same way. Now please we discussed this, get your emotions under control and do not make a scene. Karen, I know its unconventional but in a moment they are going to announce your performance. Excuse me, I'm going to inform them of my decision."

The brunette nodded in understanding while Tom stormed off in search, the group assumed, Ivy. "I guess there went my peace offering," Karen stated with a weary smile.

"Its something out of your control," Julia assured.

"It will be alright, Love," Derek pulled her close and kissed her temple. He could see the worry in her eyes."

"What should I sing?" she asked. While the three discussed song choices Tom debated whether or not to warn Ivy of what was to come. He took a deep breath and made his way over to where she stood.

"Ivy," he interjected into the conversation she was listening to. When the blonde actress turned she smiled at him pulling him into a hug. "Hey can I have a word with you?" he asked.

Confused she turned to her friends and excused herself. "What's going on?" she asked. "I've resolved myself to really bad reviews," she mentioned.

"I wanted to give you the heads up about an announcement that is going to be made in just a…." his words were interrupted by a male voice. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special guest among us and she has agreed to sing for us. She has been label as Broadway's Newest Darling, will you please help me welcome to the stage Karen Cartwright," Liaison's producer finished.

Ivy turned to Tom, "did you know she was singing when you came over last night?"

"No, Eileen literally told us five minutes ago," he replied.

"It should be me," she looked to the stage trying to hold back tears.

"Hello, I'd like to thank Mr. Michaels for the invitation to sing. It is an unexpected honor which I appreciate. But in my humble opinion there is someone else here that should be singing for you too. She was brilliant tonight and while we haven't formally been introduced, I'm hoping she will do me the honor of singing with me. "Ivy Lynn" she called out into the crowd.

Ivy was shocked but composed herself enough to manage a smile. Tom gave her a small nudge and the blonde actress walked up to the makeshift stage.

Across the room Julia smiled at Derek "good girl, that's how you handle things with grace." Derek beamed with pride at the comment. Once the two women finished their brief discussion a familiar jazzy melody filled the room and soon Ivy's strong vocals were belting out the first verse of 'That's Life. When the guests finally recognized the song, whoops and hollers were heard. The sensual voice of Karen complimented Ivy's brashness and the result was spectacular. When the song came to an end the room roared with thunderous applause. The actresses shared a brief hug and made their separate ways their friends.

When Karen reached Derek his arm instinctively wrapped itself around her waist. "Was that okay?" she nervously asked. "I mean Ivy has such an amazing voice I didn't want to let her down."

The group laughed at the young actress's humility. "You were more than okay, you were amazing," a voice complimented from behind. Tom had stayed where Ivy left him when the song started and for the first time as he watched the young woman from Iowa handle an awkward situation, he understood why people were drawn to Karen Cartwright.

Karen turned around and was surprised at who paid the compliment. "Thank you; coming from you that means a lot," she smiled. She turned to her boyfriend and giddily placed a kiss on his cheek. The couple stayed for a little while more before saying their goodbyes.

"You're really going to move?" Karen asked her boyfriend. "But I love the views of your apartment."

Derek chuckled, "And to think I thought I was the reason you loved the apartment." Karen laughed hitting his arm.

"Don't mock me," she pouted.

"Never," he replied as he grabbed her wrist to place a kiss on her hand. "I have a feeling you'll love the new place just a much if not more. Are you ready to go take a look?" he asked.

"Yup."

Derek hailed a cab and once inside he handed the driver the address on a piece of paper. "You're really not going to tell me where it is?" she asked as the Brit pulled out a blindfold and gently placed it over her eyes.

"I want it to be a surprise," he replied. "I promise it won't be a long drive," he assured while tracing circles on her the back of her hand. He knew she hated the dark but he wanted this to be just right. True to his word the total drive took a little less than thirty minutes. He paid the fare and helped Karen out of the car. They took four steps and came to stop. He removed the blindfold and waited for the brunette to focus and regain her bearing.

When she finally realized where she was standing, her face broke into a wide smile. "You didn't" she asked.

"I did," he replied.

"Oh my god, Derek; can we go inside?" her excitement uncontained.

"Of course," he unlocked the door and led her in "it's ours," he told her as they walked into the modern townhouse.

She stopped mid-stride. "It's ours?" she inquired.

"If you accept, it's your six month anniversary gift. I love you Karen Cartwright and I want to start a life together with you. Would you move in with me and make this our home?" Derek had thought about living with Karen for about a month now but he wasn't sure his girlfriend was ready to leave Ana. His opinion changed recently when Karen talked about moving into an apartment of her own. On one of their walks to the Brooklyn flea market; they had come across this town house. It had floor to ceiling windows and an amazing view of the Statue of Liberty. The actress had fallen in love with it once they viewed it. The place was a mixture of rustic exposed brick and modern finishes; but it was out of her price range if rented and completely unaffordable to purchase.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really, I have the deed and it has our names on it," he smiled. "But I would never force you do anything you weren't ready for; so, if you say no, you can stay here and I'll find someplace else."

Karen could see the sincerity and anxiousness in his eyes. "Are you kidding? You aren't going to get away that easy from helping me decorate," she beamed.

"Is that a yes, then?" his voice barely above a whisper but his eyes betraying his excitement.

"Yes!" she squealed jumping into his arms. "You're stuck with me, Mr. Wills and with our trips to the flea market for furniture."

"You know, we can afford to go to shop at regular stores for furniture or better yet, order it online."

"Nope," she kissed his lips "If we are going to build a home, we are going to do the leg work," she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the townhouse. Once in the open living area she released his hand and did a twirl. She then gravitated to the windows to take in the view and started tossing out ideas. Derek was captivated, never in a million years would he have ever imagined wanting to live with a woman but with Karen, he knew he couldn't live without her. He would do whatever she wanted even if it meant spending Sundays at the flea market.

"We can use most of your furniture, when are you planning to move your stuff in?"

He laughed "I wasn't sure if you wanted to paint or making any cosmetic changes. I don't have to move out of my place yet, I'm listing it but if I don't get an offer I like, I'll rent it as a corporate rental."

"Ooh I hadn't thought of painting. We could have a painting party," she excitedly gushed.

"Or we could hire someone to paint and contractors to do any changes," he replied.

"Changes yes but painting we'll see."

The rest of the morning was spent exploring the townhouse and changes they agreed needed to be made. For Karen it was small changes to the Kitchen and changes in paint color while Derek wanted to make a change in the master bathroom.

"Love, I hate to leave you but I have to go. We have auditions for your Hit List understudy this afternoon. We need to find her so workshop can remain on schedule. Kyle showed the final draft of the book and Julia said with minor changes it will be ready to start a workshop next week.

"Wow," that's awesome. "Do you mind if I stay here a little longer?" she asked.

"Love, stay as long as you want; it our home," he reminded her. He took a small white box out of his pocket and handed it to her. She opened it and tears began to form at the sight of its content; a shiny key.

"Thank you," she hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you more," he kissed her firmly. He pulled away "I better stop while I can." Derek kissed her one more time and then left his girlfriend to relish the thought of home ownership.

Alone she sat cross-legged on the wood floor staring out the window overlooking the Statue of Liberty. If someone had told her almost six months ago (Their true anniversary was in two weeks) when she started working at Table 46, that she would be in love with Derek Wills and would be moving into a townhouse in Brooklyn they now owned together; she would have thought they were crazy. But sitting here alone, she couldn't imagine her life without the British director. She pulled out her phone and entered a number. The other line rang a few times when a woman's voice finally answered "Mom," the actress greeted. "I have some exciting news I wanted to share."


	15. Chapter 15

Derek stood outside the audition studio waiting for the young woman to finish. He had sent a text to Julia letting her know he was running late and to start without him. From what he could hear, he was glad he was in the hallway and not inside being tortured. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Karen.

**D: Bloody traffic from BNY need to build studio in our house.**

Just writing 'our house' made the director smile.

**K: Only if meant you were all mine by 6pm. You couldn't bring work home. : ) **

**D: What if I wanted to bring you to the office after hours? Oh the fun we could have with a bar and mirrors.**

**K: lol, you're incorrigible.**

**D: Would have to disagree; more like insatiable. I can never get enough of you.**

**K: Get to work Mr. Wills or I may have to punish you, :o**

**D: You promise. Bye, Love I have to go face the music.**

**K: Bye; see you later. Xoxo**

**D: I expect more than hugs and kisses!**

Derek was grinning at the thought of his evening when he heard his name called. When he looked up he found a tall red-head with blue eyes standing in front of him. "Hi Derek; you probably don't remember me, my name is Daisy Parker. I was in the ensemble of My Fair Lady during working shop before it was put on hold," she informed.

"Hello," he replied skeptically.

"I don't mean to bother you. I saw you standing over here and I was wondering if you were part of the auditions? Are you directing?"

"Yes I am. I was just waiting for the young lady in there to finish. I don't hear any more music so I should probably go in."

"I'm auditioning and I just wanted to make sure you knew that I would be willing to do anything to get this role," she advised her voice husky and no louder than a whisper and her hand reaching out to touch his arm.

Derek took a step back and moved his arm out of reach. "All I can say Ms. Parker is you have as good of shot at the role as any of the women here. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go inside now," he informed loud enough so that others could hear his reply. He moved passed the actress and entered the studio.

"Hey, thanks for deciding to join us" Jimmy teased.

"The bloody traffic from Brooklyn is horrific and then I run into an actress outside by the name of Daisy Parker who practically tried to jump me right where I stood to get the part," his bitterness and anger evident.

"I recall a director who would have jumped at that offer not so long ago," Jerry commented.

The Brit gave him a warning glare "yeah I can think of a few as well but I'm not one of them," he firmly stated. "Even in what some refer to as my womanizing days I never exchanged favors for a part."

"Easy there tiger," Julia joked trying to ease to the sudden tension.

"I apologize let's get back on track," Derek responded and the next young actress was led into the studio. An hour passed before Daisy's name was called. The red-head entered the studio and smiled at each the men seated at the table. She sang the Britney Spears' song 'Criminal' and seductively approached Jimmy and Jerry during the verses. She initially started to make her way to Derek when the director got up from the table and walked out of the room. When the song ended she was thanked for her time and told someone would contact her if interested.

A few minutes after she exited the room, Derek returned. "Please tell me you didn't entertain her for the role," he remarked.

Kyle, Julia and Jimmy laughed while Jerry commented "I thought she was intriguing."

"Intriguing in that she'd probably get down on her knees and do you right here and now," Derek retorted before remembering Julia was in the room. "I'm sorry Julia," he added.

"It's alright I have to agree, I felt as though I might have get propositioned if she thought I'd give her the role," her reply earning a deep laugh from the Brit and the other men.

"Seriously Jerry, she is too old for the role of Amanda," the director noted.

"I agree with Derek," Kyle and Julia added.

"What about the understudy for the Diva role?" Jimmy added. "I mean if something happened and Karen couldn't perform; Ana could step in as Amanda and this Daisy chick could assume Ana's part. The Diva is supposed to be older than Amanda," he pointed out. "Besides Ana already knows the Diva part and I'm sure is willing to put in the time to learning what is added on her free time while in workshop she plays Amanda."

"Daisy has a good voice but I personally think she is drama waiting to happen. If I'm over ruled just keep her the hell away from me," Derek stated.

"I agree with Derek," Julia said.

"What do you think Kyle?" Jimmy and Jerry both asked.

"I could both ways. She has a decent voice."

"I like her and I like Jimmy's idea," Jerry commented. "Since Derek doesn't want to have contact with her, why don't you call her Jimmy and offer her the part. Make sure she understands it is only the understudy. Once Karen is free, Ana assumes the Diva role for Broadway. I'm not about to mess with what the critics have seen so far," the producer assured.

"Will do," Jimmy answered. "I guess that's it right?"

"Yes, we already have the ensemble," Derek answered.

"Then I will secure a studio," Jerry stated "and workshop starts next Monday, is that good for everyone?"

"Yes," they all replied.

Derek and Julia were sitting at the bar of Table 46 waiting for Eric and Karen. "I don't think hiring Daisy is a good idea," the director remarked. "I know women like her and she is going to cling to either Jimmy or Jerry."

"The problem is she was the best out of all the girls today and under normal circumstances Jimmy's idea sounds really good," Julia replied.

"Yes, but we don't need the drama of a scorned lover should Jimmy choose to take Daisy up on her offer and Ana find out," Derek said. "I wasn't even in a relationship with Ivy and look at the drama my stupidity caused."

Julia laughed at her friend, "Who would have thought Derek Wills would be the voice of reason when it came to the issue of women and men," she teased.

"It's Karen's fault she is turning me into domesticated fool," he shook his head for dramatics.

"Speaking of domesticated; what did she say to the townhouse?"

Derek instantly smiled "I'm going to be spending my free weekends at the flea market and vintage stores; that's what she bloody said about the townhouse," he replied. "According to her moving in together means I have to take an active role in the décor," he added. "You would think we couldn't afford new furniture. She even wants to paint herself; the woman is crazy."

Julia busted out in laughter "yes but you are crazy in love so, let me know when the two of you are going shopping and I'll drag Eric along. We can make a day out of it. I still need furniture for my apartment."

Derek nodded "at least Eric would provide company while I'm in hell," he joked.

"Are you still being a baby about going shopping?" a voice startled him, much to Julia's delight.

"It's a proven fact that men aren't supposed to enjoy shopping in any form or fashion especially furniture," he replied with a kiss to his girlfriend's lips.

"Then how did you decorate you old place?" she asked.

"I hired someone," he answered. "She showed me samples I pointed and voilà the items were delivered to my place."

Karen shook her head, "sorry mister but that's not happening this time; you are hands on this time," she informed while leaning into his side. His arm hung loosely around her waist. "You get to show off your muscles," she teased. "How were the auditions?"

"Ask Julia, I think the new girl, Daisy Parker, is going to be trouble for Ana," Derek told her.

"Why?" Karen looked to the writer.

"Let's just say the term provocative doesn't do her justice," Julia answered. "She all but made it clear she would jump any balls to get the role and keep it."

Karen's eyes widened; "wow but why is that trouble for Ana?"

"It was Jimmy who suggested we give her the role," Derek answered. "Jerry liked the idea and Kyle didn't care so he went with Jimmy's decision. The role though wasn't for Amanda's understudy; it's for the Diva's understudy," Derek informed. "Jimmy convinced Jerry since Ana already knows most of the Diva choreography why not let her play Amanda during workshop and Daisy would play the Diva."

"What!" the brunette exclaimed. "The Diva?"

"Yeah, and that's the issue. There is no question you will play Amanda on Broadway; but Daisy has a decent voice and if Jerry likes her performance during workshop; Jimmy may have just given Ana's part away," Julia explained.

"You can't let that happen," she looked to Derek.

"Love, what would you like me to do? I warned them and told them I thought she was drama but Julia and I were out voted. All we can hope for now is she ends up sucking; because if she really is willing to do anything or anyone, then it doesn't matter if her voice is mediocre," he answered honestly.

"Is there anything we can do to make sure Jerry doesn't forget about Ana?" Karen asked.

"The only thing would be if on your days off from Bombshell you come into workshop and play Amanda. That would allow Ana to go back to the Diva," Julia stated.

"I could do that," Karen firmly stated. "I'd do anything for Ana not to lose the part."

Derek brought Karen close and kissed her temple. "I know you would do anything but over exerting yourself isn't going to do anyone any good. You get limited time off as it is do you really want to spend it in workshop?" Derek said. "The strain on your voice will be too much."

"He's right," Julia confirmed.

"What if we use a track and I'll go in only to learn blocking and staging. I can do that without jeopardizing Bombshell plus it would give me an advantage and less to stress about when the time to transition from one show to the next really does come.'

Knowing he was fighting a losing battle Derek compromised "As the director of both shows, I will agree to you participating in Hit Lists workshop if Eileen agrees and it would not be every off day. It will be every other off day from Bombshell; so that you can still get some free time. Also, you will work with a track, no singing at the workshop."

"Deal," Karen replied. There was no way she was going to let her best friend lose a role because Jimmy couldn't keep his hormones in check. She hadn't been oblivious to the actors flirting when she waitressed during his shift; she had just never said anything to Ana because her friend wasn't Jimmy's girlfriend at the time. Now, she definitely was going to warn her best friend of Daisy's ulterior motives. She wasn't going to accuse or mention Jimmy in anyway but she was going to make it clear to Ana that she needed to bring her A game when she played the Diva during workshop so that Jerry would be impressed.


	16. Chapter 16

"We really shouldn't be doing this," she hummed to the feel of his soft lips and rough stubble against her neck.

"Why? He asked in a husky voice. "Look at this soft study sofa you picked out; its begging for us to give it a go," he smiled against her skin as he used the same description of the item in question she had used on him when it was delivered to their home. He felt her laugh in response; he would never tire of her beauty.

"Friends are coming over to paint and we left the door unlocked, what if someone walks in?" she distractedly replied, his cologne making her drunk from its masculinity.

"It would serve them right for showing up an hour and a half early," he justified as he captured her lips. He mischievously smirked at the soft moan that escaped her lips as his hand found its way under her shirt and started to lift it up. His fingers played with the nipples of her breast. Once her shirt was off his mouth moved from hers and replaced the ministrations his fingers. "Do you really want me to stop?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"You don't play fair," she answered with labored breathe and her back and neck arched backwards.

"All is fair in love," he chuckled before capturing her lips again; this time her teeth nipped at his lower lip and the slight pressure caused him to hiss. She pushed him back just a little and helped him remove his shirt. The garment discarded on the floor, he used his mouth to make his way down her body, sucking and licking along the way. He enjoyed the musical created by the sounds she made from pleasure. He paused at the waist of her shorts and in one movement had them both off her body.

He had just kissed the bare nub of nerves and heard the first moan of appreciation when the sound of the door opening startled the couple. "Karen," an older woman's voice was heard calling out.

"Mom? Just stay there by the door please!" the young woman called out in a high pitched panic. Forgetting what had been happening seconds before, she frantically kicked her feet about in an effort to stand from the sofa; one foot catching Derek squarely in the face. He had frozen at the sound of the voice and his head was still between the young woman's legs. At the sound of his groan Karen remembered. "Oh my god Derek, I'm so sorry," she was now standing in front of him. When he removed his hand she could see blood coming from his nose and the immediate swelling under one eye.

"Karen is everything alright?" her father asked.

"Uhm yes, just a minute" her voice still an octave higher and noticeably distressed.

"It's alright, Love; just help me put my shirt on," the Brit stated while trying to stem the flow of blood with his hands. His girlfriend quickly grabbed his shirt pulling it over his head and helping him put his arms through the openings. Derek then waited for Karen to gather herself as anywhere he needed to go in the home, would require he pass by her parents to get there. The young brunette grabbed her clothes and not paying attention to how she put them back on quickly moved to straighten her hair. She gave Derek a weary smile and both walked to the foyer.

"Hi, mom and dad; what are you doing here?" she asked.

Her parents didn't answer immediately, instead they watched as Derek walk passed them with his hand over his nose. He greeted "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright, excuse me but I'll be with you all in just one minute."

"Mom, Dad," their daughter's voice broke their trance.

"Your father has a convention and we thought we would surprise you. We saw the sign on the door saying come in," her mother answered. "Karen is everything alright." By this time Derek was approaching the trio holding a towel against his nose.

"Love, why don't you let them in," he suggested.

"Right, sorry. Everything is fine," she smiled. "Why do you ask?" her voice betraying her nerves.

"Oh, I don't know; could it be you have your shirt inside out and Derek's pants are unzipped," her father sarcastically replied. "Or maybe the fact he has a bloody nose and looks like the beginning of a black eye." Her father finished answering while he and his wife walked in front of the couple.

Karen turned beat red and looked up at Derek who was a similar shade. She moved her hands to help him with his zipper as his hands were still holding the towel. "I'm sorry, she turned back to face her parents. We didn't expect anyone for another hour."

Her mother smiled, "It's alright sweetheart; we should have called first. Are you alright Derek?"

"Yes Ma'am, I think the blood has stopped now," he slowly removed the towel. I am very sorry to the both of you that your first visit to our home was like this."

"Yes, well at least our daughter managed to stop us before we saw anything. I don't want to think about how it was you managed to get hit in the face." The comment caused the director and his girlfriend once again to turn a deep shade of red.

"This view is spectacular!" Ms. Cartwright interjected in an effort to change subjects.

"It's one of my favorite things," Karen beamed. "Would you like to see the rest? Our friends are coming over to help us paint. It's the first weekend everyone had off."

"We'd love to, come on Roger," her mother motioned for her dad to stand. Once upright the foursome toured the home. In the basement, Karen explained their intention of building a studio.

"And you purchased the home?" Roger asked.

"Yes Sir," the home is ours. We were able to secure it for a very good price," Derek answered.

"What is your mortgage payment? Is Karen going to be helping with that?"

"Roger," Ms. Cartwright chided while Karen looked on in embarrassment.

Since his first introduction to Karen's father, Derek understood the older man could be very blunt and very noisy. "It's alright, Ms. Cartwright. There are no payments Mr. Cartwright; it was an all cash purchase. With regards to Karen's contribution, if it were up to me, she wouldn't pay for anything. But, you must know your daughter by now; she wants us to use her income to pay utilities and groceries."

"I see," he commented. "Well that seems fair. I'm assuming since it was all cash, you sold your old apartment?"

"Dad, that really isn't any of your business," Karen warned growing more agitated at her father's interrogation into Derek and her finances.

"It's alright, Love; as your father he has a right to be concerned about his daughter's financial well-being," he smiled at his girlfriend and her mother. Turning his attention back to Karen's father he replied "I did not sell my old apartment. My realtor advised with the market the way it is right now; I would stand to make more if I rented it. He has already secured a year lease for a significant amount each month. The apartment was paid for so that money will go into investments and savings." Karen smiled at Derek's coolness; she could see her father was impressed.

"Now that's enough with the questions, Roger," Ms. Cartwright scolded. "Karen, sweetheart what can we help with. You mentioned you were going to paint."

"Yeah but you don't have to work, Mom. Just sit and relax; would you like something to drink. I was going to get some snacks and drinks ready," Karen mentioned.

"Nonsense, we are going to help and I will start by helping you with drinks and snacks," she smiled. "Roger why don't you and Derek get started with preparing everything for the painting."

The two men looked at each, "I've learned as I'm sure you have as well, not to argue with Cartwright women," Karen's father remarked. "I apologize for the questions; I just worry about my daughter."

"I understand," Derek answered. "I would never have asked her to move in with me without her having a stake in the place we live in. I love your daughter Mr. Cartwright and one day in the future I hope to have your blessing when I ask to marry her. Until then, I know I have a ways to earn your respect."

"I wouldn't say a ways," the older man replied as the two went about arranging paint brushes, plastic covering etc.

Shortly after they had finished organizing and covering the floor with plastic in the two rooms that were going to be painted, the others helpers started to arrive. Within an hour the Cartwill's home as Ana had dubbed the couple was abuzz with excitement and laughter. The group couldn't resist the continued teasing of the couple when Karen's mother explained the state in which they had found the couple. Once the entrance was explained, it wasn't hard for their friends to understand how Derek had managed to get the black eye he now sported.

By the end of the day the living room and dining room were finished and the ladies were making arrangements to visit a few vintage stores the following day. Derek, Karen's father and Eric were hoping the plans wouldn't include them but they had no such luck.

"You realize you can't purchase anything yourself," Roger informed his wife. "There is no way you can carry furniture on a plane."

"Of course I know that, but Karen has offered to ship anything I find," she casually answered. Derek and Eric laughed at the man's dismay.

Jimmy and Kyle left the older men to their misery, but Ana remained behind to spend time with her best friend. It had been a few days since they had been able to talk. "So how is workshop going?" Karen asked. It had been two weeks since the process started and Derek had told his girlfriend he was surprised how smoothly it had been going. Eileen had given the okay for Karen to participate in the workshop every other day off from Bombshell but as a group they wanted to give Daisy at least a few weeks to learn the Diva role before Ana assumed it back.

"I love it," Ana told her. "I've never been in a Broadway workshop before. I can see though why your boyfriend is considered the Dark Lord," she laughed. "He is demanding."

Karen chuckled "is at least been complimentary too?" she asked.

"Yes, I said he was demanding; I didn't say he was unbearable. And Daisy surprisingly isn't so bad. I think after the first few days of getting rejected by Jimmy and every straight guy in rehearsal, she went on to concentrate on the role."

"She was hitting on Jimmy?" her old roommate asked. Derek hadn't told Karen that; but she assumed he probably didn't notice. She had learned from working with the director that in the studio he only focused on the show.

"Oh yeah, but Jimmy set her straight."

"I'm glad. So things are going good for the two of you?"

Ana smiled, "they are I can see a change in him. I think hanging around Derek, Eric and Sam has really helped him and his relationship with Kyle," she commented. "The three of them enforce what Kyle has been telling him for so long that it's finally sinking in," she stated. "Not to change topics or anything," the red-head mischievously smirked; but have you heard the latest?"

"No; what?" Karen asked.

"Tom Levitt and Kyle are talking to each other," Ana gossiped.

"What!" the brunette responded a little louder than she wanted. "When did this happen?"

"That night he went out with us," her friend answered. After the opening of Liaisons, Tom had decided to take Julia up on her offer to go out with the Hit List group. He was curious if all the young actors and actresses carried themselves like Karen. He had seen Ana in Bombshell rehearsals but never paid much attention. He had never talked to Kyle or Jimmy. His only interaction had been at Derek's apartment the night of the investor's party. "Jimmy told me the two exchanged numbers and I guess they've been talking and even went out on a date."

"Oh my god, I would have never pictured that? For a while I thought Kyle and Sam might get together until Sam showed up with Blake," Karen offered. "Julia!" she called to the writer who was talking to her mom. "Sorry, mom can I steal her for a minute?" The two women smiled and Julia made her way over.

"I can see the grin, what's going on?" Julia asked.

"You've been holding out me; Tom and Kyle!" Julia laughed at the young actress's declaration.

"Let me guess, Jimmy told you?" she asked looking at Ana.

"I'm sorry," Julia commented. "I promised Tom I wouldn't say anything. He's afraid of what people might think because of Kyle's age. He's also afraid of what Derek will say because he gave him such a hard time about the two of you."

"I'll make sure he doesn't tell either one of them anything," Karen assured. "Oooh I'm so excited," she exclaimed. "I can't wait to see both of them. We need to plan another night out."


	17. Chapter 17

"You're going out with Kyle Bishop?" Ivy asked. She had called Tom to confirm their dinner plans for tonight. "I thought you said he was talking to Sam?"

"He was I mean he is, they are good friends. Sam is actually dating a friend of Kyle's Blake," Tom answered. "I don't know what got into me really, maybe it was too much to drink but he is really cute, in an adorable kind of way. And he is talented; they all are. It's rather sickening to be around that group it oozes freshness."

"So then I guess our date tonight isn't happening?" the blonde actress stated.

"Oh my god, Ivy I forgot. I'll cancel with Kyle. Or better yet you can come with," he suggested.

"I don't think so Tom. There is something you should know," she told him.

"What?"

"The night I showed up to your apartment saying Karen slapped me; I lied. She did slap me that part was true but she slapped me because I slept with Jimmy and led her to think it was Derek."

"What do you mean you lead her to believe? You said she slapped you at Table 46.

"I did go to Table 46 and Derek was there talking to Jimmy but he left. Anyway long story short Jimmy was upset with his girlfriend and he started drinking with me when his shift ended. We both got drunk and I wouldn't give him my address for a cab so he took me to Derek's apartment because he knew Derek wasn't home. Karen she showed up and saw me in my panties and bra. I pretended to call Derek in the bedroom. She left in tears. Later when she and Derek came back I confronted her and asked if she liked the way it felt to be played. That's when she slapped me." There was silence on the line. "Tom, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm in shock I guess. I mean that was the reason Karen and I ended up getting in a fight. I went to the studio the next day and started in on Derek. He told me I had no clue what I was talking about but I wouldn't listen. Instead I insinuated in front of everyone that Karen was just someone else he couldn't keep it in his pants with," he informed. "And now you tell me I was wrong."

"I'm sorry. I'm surprised Kyle hasn't told you," she commented. "We don't talk about things like that." He was going to continue but the other line rang and he saw it was Julia. "Ivy, I have to go. Julia is calling me. I'm late for a meeting."

"I understand, I'm sorry Tom," she said one last time before hanging up.

"It went to voice mail," Julia informed Eileen. The writer had been the first to arrive at the producer's office. "It's alright Derek and Karen aren't here yet either. How are you?" Eileen asked.

"Busy," Julia replied.

"Tell me, how Hit List is coming along. That is one of the questions we need to address today. I don't want to pull Karen away from Bombshell until the book is as complete as possible," Eileen advised.

"It's there," the writer answered. "The book is tight and aside from some ideas that can't be put into place until previews; for now there isn't much more to add."

"What ideas?" Eileen inquired.

"Kyle would like for there to be live interaction with the audience during the show via twitter. Comments would appear after certain scenes on screens throughout the theater. It's a genius idea really the concept of modern technology interwoven with the show. Derek is looking to get quotes on what it would cost."

"I like it. Can I asked for your honest opinion; do you think Hit List will be as big a hit as Bombshell?" The producer questioned. "I'm concerned because while I like what I have seen so far, it seems rather dark."

Julia chuckled "That's a fair assessment but honestly, I think there is a possibility for it to be more than a hit, it could be iconic. I'm talking along the lines of Rent. If we can get the right theater and keep intimacy it is going to have its followers."

At hearing such praise from the writer Eileen was more than excited now to get the project headed to Broadway. At this point with the Tony ceremony a few months away, Hit List would not be in competition with Bombshell. Hit List would be nominated the following year.

The two women's conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in," Eileen called out. The door opened and Karen entered followed by Derek. Eileen smiled at the young actress. Each time she saw the brunette, she couldn't help the motherly instinct she felt because the young woman reminded her of her own daughter. She admired the grace and integrity with which she carried herself. "Karen, hello sweetheart," she greeted with a kiss and hug.

"Hi," the young woman answered. "I hope we didn't interrupt?"

"Not at all; have a seat we are waiting for Tom. Derek, how are you?"

"Hello darling," the director's greeted in his thick British accent. "I'm sorry we're late, can't seem to get the timing right from Brooklyn."

"It's alright, how is the new house," their friend asked.

"Great, we still have some furniture left to buy but it's almost there," Karen answered.

"Yes, well we would be done if we shopped at normal stores," Derek interjected.

"Don't complain you said I could choose," she warned with a scowl face.

Derek raised his eyebrows "You are absolutely right Love, I apologize," he rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking. Eileen and Julia both laughed at the interaction. It was clear Karen had the director wrapped around her finger.

"What am I missing," Tom's voice was heard coming from the doorway. "I head laughing."

"Nothing Thomas, don't get your nickers in a wad," Derek answered earning another warning glare from Karen

"I was asking them about the new house," Eileen informed wanting to cut off any possible arguments. Since Liaisons' opening Tom and Derek had been true to their word and were civil. "But now that you're here, as much as I am enjoying the banter," Eileen interjected, "let's get down to business shall we?" The three others nodded in agreement.

"What is your PR rep saying in terms of the Tony nominations?" Tom asked first.

"From what she has heard, Bombshell is set to receive a nomination in every major category with the exception of led male actor. Our JFK and DiMaggio are rumored to be contenders for featured male.

"So that means actress, book, score, choreography, direction and musical?" Julia recited.

"Yes exactly."

"Wow, do you think we have a chance?" Karen asked.

"You Love, have more than at a chance," Derek replied.

"You're biased," the actress retorted.

"No he's right," Tom added. "You have a great chance at a Tony." The comment caused the young actress to blush.

"It was also recommended that we make more appearances, specifically the two of you," Eileen motioned to Derek and Karen. Derek rolled his eyes he hated attention and wanted nothing more than to keep his private life private. Ever since their relationship was made public at Bombshell's opening, there wasn't a day that didn't go by their photo wasn't in the Arts or Social section of the NY Times.

"You didn't say yes, did you?" the director asked, although already knowing the answer wasn't going to be one he liked.

"Of course, I agreed to it," Eileen said. "For many of our fans, the two of you are a real live version of Marilyn and Joe DiMaggio." Karen laughed at the comment earning a scowl from her boyfriend.

"I'll do the interviews if Derek doesn't want to," Tom offered.

"Yes, why don't you let Tom bathe in the limelight," Derek remarked.

"He and Julia will do their fair share but it is Broadway's Royal Couple people want to hear from, so I expect your cooperation. Do I make myself clear," Eileen firmly stated.

"Crystal," the Brit responded. The meeting ended with the group deciding Karen would finish out her contract with Bombshell which ran through the end of June. Hit List would give a rough workshop preview at the end of July. Take the month of August off to give the public time to adjust seeing Karen in a new role and then full previews for Hit List would start in September, either in Boston or D.C. Broadway would take place after the New Year.

The group left the producer's office pleased with their decisions. Derek and Karen hailed a cab and prepared themselves for Karen's first appearance at the Hit List workshop later that morning; while Julia and Tom decided to have lunch before the writer also joined the Hit List group at rehearsals.

Once at the studio the couple waited until the ongoing scene was over before entering the room. Once inside, Derek made his way to the front table while Karen walked over to the wall to say hello to her friends. "Hey girlie!" Ana exclaimed, "how did the meeting go?"

"Good, Eileen and the others hammered out the time schedules for Bombshell and Hit List. Derek said once he ran it by Jimmy and Kyle he would let everyone know," she informed her best friend and Sam who had now joined them. "How are things here?"

"Not the same without you but I'm excited about today," Ana shared. "I get to go back to my role. You know me, I was made to be the Diva," she laughed.

"True," Sam remarked earning a slap on the arm from the red-head.

"That was supposed to be a joke." Their conversation was interrupted by someone Karen had heard about but never seen before. She only assumed it was Daisy from the fact the tall woman had extremely bright carrot color hair.

"Hi Karen, I'm Daisy Parker," the actress extended her hand.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I've heard good things about your work," Karen shared.

"Thanks, I'm so excited to be working with you and with someone of Derek's reputation," she remarked. "I don't know how you do it?"

"Do what?" the brunette asked.

"Work together professionally and then see each other romantically. You are still seeing each other right?"

Karen laughed at the older actress's forwardness. "Yes we are still together. It's not hard. We have an agreement that work is work and home is home. When we aren't in the studio, I don't see Derek as my director."

"Is it true the two of you live together? That's a big step for someone like him," the older woman continued. "You know with his past reputation and all."

"I don't care about his past. We're happy and I have no doubt as to how he feels about me so that's all that matters," Karen replied as Derek called for everyone's attention.

"I didn't mean to offend," Daisy remarked noting the other woman's growing agitation.

"It's really okay," Karen dismissively assured before she made her way to the front where Derek had called her.

"Everyone, for those who may not know her; I'd like to introduce our leading lady, Karen Cartwright. Karen will be working with us on her off days from Bombshell. She will only be doing dancing and for vocals we will use a track. Ana, while Karen is here will assume her Diva role and Daisy you will join the ensemble. Is everyone clear?" he asked knowing there would be no questions. "Good let's get started then.

The first scene they worked on was 'I'm Not Sorry' and instantly the dynamic of the show changed with the chemistry the two women shared. The performance with Ana and Daisy wasn't bad, it was above average compared to others Derek had worked on; but with the two friends together it was special.

"Not bad," the director commented. "Not perfect but not bad. Karen you're coming in to early on the second verse and Ana you're late on the third. The rest of you, I know it's an adjustment but there is a three inch height difference between the two ladies so unless you would like Ms. Cartwright's foot in your face; and trust me you don't, you need to start your move three inches farther back from her body," he chuckled. The others in the room enjoyed a laugh as well while their leading lady stuck out her tongue at the director. It was also evident to the group that with the presence of their leading lady, their director's demeanor was instantly more relaxed dolling out criticism, praise and teasing remarks when appropriate.

The rest of the morning passed quickly and at around 1 o'clock the team broke for lunch. Karen joined her friends while Derek and the other members of the creative team which now included Julia went on their own. They were exchanging impressions on the show with Karen as the lead when a comment made by Josh caught everyone by surprise.

"Is it just me or does Jimmy seem more involved in the scenes with Karen than he was with Ana?" he asked. "I would have thought it would be the opposite since he and Ana are together."

Julia and Kaitlin, Derek's stage manager, exchanged a look before turning their attention to the director. "I agree," the Brit responded. "But I refuse to get in the middle of personal issues so please keep your observation to yourself. The last thing we need is for rumors to start a conflict between our Diva and our leading lady." The three agreed and continued on with other notes.

Julia for a moment had been worried Derek would let his emotions get the better of him as she was sure he had noticed the way Jimmy's touch lingered a little longer than necessary on Karen. But then again it was also obvious Karen was too overwhelmed with getting moves down to notice what was happening. The afternoon however would prove interesting as they would be rehearsing the scene where Jimmy and Karen first spend the night together. The writer only hoped their impressions were wrong and the young actor had merely been caught up in the moment.

The two groups returned back to the studio and resumed their work. The time passed quickly and there was about an hour left in the rehearsal. Derek called for the last scene of the day and the writer and stage manager once again exchanged a look. The scene would either confirm or put to rest their suspicion regarding Jimmy's possible attraction to Karen. As the bed was rolled to the middle of the floor and Derek called for action the two began to run their lines. When it came time for the kiss, Jimmy leaned into Karen who was sitting on the bed. Their movements started off slow and believable but nothing out of the ordinary. It wasn't until Karen attempted to pull away slightly and brake the second kiss Jimmy had more forcefully initiated, that the creative team noticed the young actress' body tense. They noticed the actor's hands begin to move to the hem of the actress' shirt. The ensemble who were watching had no idea what to make of what was happening as the actor had never been like that with Ana.

Karen put her hands on Jimmy's chest and gave a small push but he refused to back away. He was about to kiss her again and Kyle looked to Julia. They could tell Derek was about to rise from his seat so Kyle took it upon himself "That's enough Jimmy." Everyone including Derek looked at the writer and his voice was enough to break the trance his friend had been in. Looking at the fear in Karen's eyes Jimmy immediately began to apologize. "Karen I'm sorry." The actress tried to remain calm but all she wanted to do was get away from the man in front of her.

"That's it for the day," Derek bellowed. The ensemble quickly gathered their things to leave knowing they did not want to witness what was about to take place. Derek walked over to his girlfriend and the instant he stood in front of her she went into his embrace. "You alright?" he asked his eyes full of concern. "Take me home," she whispered.

Ana who had been watching grabbed her bag along with Karen's. She walked up to her best friend and ignoring Jimmy asked "are you okay?" Her friend nodded.

"Are you?" the brunette replied.

"I don't know about you but I need a drink," she gave a weary smile.

"Let's get you both out of here," Derek said leading the two women to the front table where he grabbed his laptop.

Kyle looked at Jimmy "what the hell was that?" he seethed.


	18. Chapter 18

Once everyone cleared the studio, Kyle asked again "what the hell was that Jimmy?"

"I don't know man, I guess I got caught up in the moment," he replied.

"Bullshit, you've run that scene with Ana about five times now and it has never gone that way; you have never gone that far," the writer bluntly stated in a fit of rage.

"What do you want me to say? Do you want to hear that I like her?" Jimmy questioned.

"Like who, Karen?" his friend inquired. "Because you have known Karen for almost a year and this is the first time I've heard of this. Just two days ago you told me you loved Ana," Kyle asked his voice rising with confusion.

"I couldn't tell you when it happened it's been building and that kiss, it made me feel something. And I know she felt something too but was afraid to let go."

"Seriously Jimmy, because from everyone else's stand point Karen looked terrified. She didn't look like someone who was trying to mask her enjoyment," he paced back and forth running a hand through his hair. "It doesn't make sense, Karen hasn't changed; why now. Why are you suddenly attracted to her?"

"Dude, have you seen Karen lately?" When we first met her, she was a prude never letting loose; but now man, she is sexy and confident. She's funny and she makes me feel comfortable with who I am. Ana is always trying to change me; nothing will ever be good enough for her. I tried to love Ana the way everyone wanted me too but I just don't. I love her like a friend; a friend with benefits," he smirked.

"Karen is okay with who you are because she isn't interested in you. This isn't good Jimmy. In case you've forgotten, Karen is in love with Derek. They live together in a house they own TOGETHER," he drew out the last words for emphasis. "If you hadn't stopped when I called your name, I swear Derek looked like he was going to beat you.

"Come on, Derek knows his girlfriend is smoke'n hot. He's not bad looking himself and you can't tell me that his name alone wasn't a reason Karen went out with him in the first place. Besides he's a player and I'm sure he understands how easy it is to stray."

"It's not alright Jimmy, Karen didn't know who Derek was when she first met him and she doesn't strike me as the type of girl that strays. Not only that, Derek isn't the type of guy who randomly buys a house with a girl, this is the real deal for them and all I know, is you need to fix this. I'm not going to let you ruin this show because suddenly you find Karen sexy." The young writer seethed.

"Calm down, I'll take care of it on Monday. But right now, I'm a free man so if you'll excuse me I'm going to find some place to party. For what it's worth I really didn't mean for my feelings to come out like this and I didn't mean to hurt Ana. I figured I could get Karen alone and tell her then. But at least now it's out in the open," the composer commented as he walked out of the studio.

As soon as he walked out the door he took out his phone "Hello Ivy; are you free tonight?" he asked.

The drive home had been quiet. Derek tried to give the two women time to talk but instead each seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. He was sure Karen was replaying the afternoon events trying desperately to see what she could have done differently. He knew she probably blamed herself thinking she must have done something to lead Jimmy on. Truth was she had done nothing wrong. He as the director was guilty of not stopping the scene sooner. He was concerned how it would look though. He didn't want anyone to accuse him of being jealous.

But he had noticed in recent weeks, Jimmy's behavior towards his girlfriend was different. Whenever, the group was together, the actor seemed to gravitate to Karen rather than Ana. He had also noticed Jimmy looking at Karen when he thought no one was watching. Once again since he knew he had nothing to worry about with Karen he chose to ignore it. Now he regretted his decision. Maybe if he had warned his girlfriend then she would have been prepared for what the actor had tried. He would have to talk to her later.

As for Ana, he felt bad for the red-head. In many ways she reminded Derek of Ivy. Ana in public came across so sure of herself but in private he had seen her insecurities when she talked to Karen. She wanted Jimmy to love her and instead he used her just as Ivy had accused him of using her. While he and Ivy never had the type of relationship Ana and Jimmy had; he still felt a new understanding of how his past mistakes made women feel. Once at their home the Ana went to the guest room to shower and change while Karen made her way to the couple's bedroom.

After returning a few phone calls one to Julia and the other to Linda both asking how Karen was, Derek joined his girlfriend. Her back was facing the door but he could tell from her breathing she wasn't asleep. He crawled up next to her and enclosed her small frame with his arms, smiling when he heard a small sigh of content escape her lips. "You alright?" he asked.

"I've ruined everything," she replied.

"Hey," the director turned her body so they faced each other "look at me, you haven't ruined anything. Nothing this afternoon was your fault." He kissed her forehead.

"The dynamic of the show will be different, Ana and Jimmy are over and I embarrassed you by letting things go that far," her eyes filled with tears.

"Love, regardless of what happens with Jimmy, the show will be fine. I'm not an expert but I'm pretty sure if I had cheated on you; we both would know our relationship has issues even if you took me back. And you are the best thing that has ever happened to me; there is no way you could ever be an embarrassment," he kissed her lips.

"You aren't mad?"

"Darling, why would I be mad at you? If anything, I'm mad at myself. In recent weeks I've noticed Jimmy has changed when he is around you but I was afraid you would think I was jealous if I brought it up. Then I delayed in stopping the scene because I didn't want people to think I was over reacting because we're dating. I'm sorry."

Karen laughed. "We make a great pair." She beamed nuzzling herself into his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed her nose and grinned. "Do you still want to have people over?" he asked.

"Yes, are you kidding I want to see Tom and Kyle."

Three hours later, the couple's home was buzzing with laughter, conversation and of course singing; the afternoon events at least for the evening forgotten. The group finished their board game and now was on the rooftop garden. Karen, Ana, Sam, Kyle, Leo and Blake were in the hot tub while Derek, Julia, Tom and Eric sat on the outdoor sofas to the side. Derek got up to get a drink and asked if any one else wanted a refill. Tom offered to go with him to help. Once at the bar, Tom took the opportunity to talk to the director.

"Derek," he began. "I had an interesting conversation with Ivy this morning and I wanted to say…" his sentenced went unfinished as the Brit interrupted mid-stream.

"Tom, it's been a long day and I'm really not in the mood to talk about Ivy. I haven't seen or talked to her so I can't imagine what her or your complaint can be." He frankly told the composer.

"I wasn't going to complain" he remarked, "although I can't blame you for thinking that. I was going to apologize and ask if there was any way we could work on being more than just civil with each other. I would like to try for a friendship," he continued. "It may never be what we once had, but I would like a chance. Ivy told me she lied about what happened with Karen and it made me think about what else she lied about. Julia was right, I was blinded by my grudge and I couldn't see the changes. But tonight watching you with Karen, I realize you aren't the same."

"You were one of my closest friends Tom. After everything that happened with my father and our fall out, I kept a distance from everyone. Karen made me see what I had been missing and I'd like to try with you. I enjoy my friendship with Eric and Julia but they aren't you. You knew Derek Wills before the fame and the bastard I became after."

Tom laughed, "It may have taken you a while to get back but I think you're on the right track to finding pre fame Derek. Karen is a good influence on you," he finished just as the woman in question swayed towards them.

It was clear from her walk the young woman was slightly passed a happy buzz. "Hey you," she greeted, her words slurred but her face beaming with a smile. She walked up to her boyfriend with her arms opened wide waiting to be engulfed in his arms.

Derek chuckled "hey back," he opened his arms to bring her close.

"I'm getting you wet," she giggled.

"It's alright, do you want a water?" he asked, his voice soothing to her ear. She bit her lip in concentration and after a few minutes nodded in the affirmative.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked looking between the two men. "You're behaving right," she looked pointedly at Derek. "You're not giving him a hard time about Kyle are you? Because I think you make an adorable couple." She gave a goofy grin.

"Thank you," Tom replied as he watched in amusement Derek's attempts at keeping the young woman's flailing arms from hitting him.

The director finally decided on pulling her against his chest with her back to his body. "Help me finish pouring these drinks Love and we can take a seat on the sofa."

"Okay," she turned to face him and planted a kiss on his cheek. The couple finished the drinks and Tom helped carry them back to the others. Once the drinks were distributed Derek sat on one side of the sofa leaving room for Karen on the other side.

To his surprise the young actress plopped herself down on his lap with her legs spread across the open area and her head against his chest. Without missing a beat she began to inform the others of Tom and his conversation. Even in an inebriated state, Derek still found her irresistible. His right arm was wrapped around her waist holding her close while his free hand nursed his drink of which the young actress would steal sips in between her story.

Soon he felt her breathing even out and it had been a few minutes since she said anything and he knew she must have fallen asleep. "I think someone has had enough for today," Tom remarked. "I must admit I kind of like a buzzed Karen. She is definitely more talkative."

Julia and the others laughed. "We should get going so you can get her to bed." She stated rising from her seat with help from Eric. "It's been fun. Next time I'll host game night."

Derek whispered into Karen's ear "Love, it's time to go to bed," he informed. She didn't move so he grazed his fingers over her cheek. The act resulted in her eyes fluttering open.

"I'm tired," she yawned.

"Can you get up for me and then I can carry you downstairs," he cooed. She nodded yes but then closed her eyes. He shook his head and laughed. As everyone gathered their belongings he could hear Sam ensuring Ana would get home safely. He was grateful for help in that department. Unlike Karen who was a happy drunk, Ana was more of a hand full.

The director finally managed to free himself from under the young woman and once standing he bent forward and lifted her bridal style. Holding her in his arms he walked downstairs with their guests. He stopped at their bedroom where he laid her down and then continued one more flight of stairs to say goodnight and lock the door. Exhausted he turned off the lights and made his way back to their room. When he stepped inside he couldn't help but smile when he found one very naked Karen sprawled in the middle of the bed. He grabbed one of his t-shirts and pulled it over her.

He then removed his own clothes sleeping only in his boxer briefs and moved to the bed. He lifted his girlfriend enough to fold the comforter back and out from under her body and once the bedding was free; he moved her over to her side of the bed and crawled in behind her. He turned off the lamp covered both their bodies with the comforter and wrapped her in his arms. In his mind there was no better way to end his day. He let out a soft sigh when he heard her whisper "I love you." Yes there really wasn't anything better.

"I love you more," he told her before he fell asleep to the rhythm of her heart beat.


	19. Chapter 19

Derek could hear the faint sound of a chime but thought he was dreaming. However, as his thoughts became more focused, the director realized the chime was coming from their front door and was now being followed by loud pounding. He glanced at the clock and saw it was 7:00 am. He cursed under his breath not wanting to wake the woman next to him and climbed out of bed in search of a t-shirt and pants.

When he was almost to the door he yelled out "bloody hell, give it a rest for a minute," as he angrily pulled the door open. Seeing Tom followed by Eileen, Jerry and Julia, the director ran his hand through his hair. "Oh for Christ sake, if we missed a meeting couldn't you have just called?"

"I'm sorry," Julia whispered as she walked passed him. "I tried to make them stop."

"She did," Eileen confirmed. "But it wouldn't be a celebration if you and Karen weren't included." The producer remarked.

His hair more of a mess now, Derek asked "And what exactly are we celebrating?" eyeing the bags of what looked like food and champagne.

"Don't tell me you forgot?" Tom stated. "The Tony Nominations are announced this morning," the composer exclaimed. "Seriously Derek, it's not like you to forget something like that."

"Well forgive me if I fail to properly function on two and a half hours of sleep," he retorted.

"What are you talking about?" Eileen asked. "Your flight arrived at 10pm last night."

"Correction, our flight should have arrived at 10pm last night. We were stuck on the runway at LAX for two hours before they were cleared to take off. Our plane didn't get into New York until 2 o'clock. Then our baggage was delayed when the carrousel got stuck so by the time we made it home it was almost four o'clock and it was four thirty when we finally fell asleep. Ever since Eileen decided it was best for Derek and Karen to promote Bombshell together the couple had been on a whirlwind of publicity trips. The time away, was good in that it gave Hit List an opportunity to work through the awkwardness of what had transpired between Jimmy, Karen and Ana; but it was bad in that the couple had very little down time.

Julia gave a sympathetic smile. "Maybe we should go?" the writer suggested.

"No, look I apologize. Let me wake Karen. Make yourself at home." He made his way back upstairs to the room. He chuckled when he found his girlfriend in the same position as when he left ; the voices from downstairs not affecting her in the slightest. "Love, he whispered in her ear while running his finger down her cheek.

"Hum?" she mumbled her eyes still shut.

"We have company," he informed. "It seems we forgot the Tony Nominations are announced today so Eileen, Jerry, Julia and Tom came by to celebrate."

The young woman's eyes opened and a small smile played at the corner of her mouth. "We might get a nomination today?" she asked groggily.

"I'd say we have a good chance," Derek smiled while kissing her lips. Not losing contact she stretched her body. The hem of Derek's t-shirt rose and her toned stomach and lacy panties peeked through. Derek couldn't resist running his hand up her thigh.

"Stop," she giggled. "Or we might not make it downstairs if I let your hand wander." Kissing her one more time, the director did as instructed and helped his girlfriend off the bed and the two quickly washed up. Derek kept his shirt but changed from pajama bottoms to a pair of loose fitting faded and torn blue jeans. Karen kept Derek's t-shirt on and pulled on a pair of old box shorts she had stitched the crotch closed. She went with no makeup and a loose bun on her hair. To Derek, she looked absolutely sexy. Nothing turned him on more than to see her in his clothes.

As the couple made their way downstairs Tom did a double take at Derek's casual appearance. He had never seen him in blue jeans much less loose and torn. He also had never seen the director without shoes but there he was completely at ease. "Good morning Tom," Karen greeted with a smile and kiss on the cheek. It was a greeting she duplicated with Jerry.

Walking over to the women in the kitchen she exchanged hugs and kisses. "I'm sorry it took us a little while to get ready. I'm not the easiest person to wake up," she smiled.

"Not at all sweetie" Julia remarked. "We're sorry to have awakened you; we didn't realize how late your plane came in."

"It's alright I would have hated to have missed the nominations," she answered taking the cup of coffee Derek handed her. "What time do they come on?" Tom looked at his watch.

"They should be starting any minute," he announced as Jerry turned the volume up on the television set. The group gathered around with Derek and Karen on one love seat, Tom and Julia on the other and the producers on the sofa. Karen picked at a muffin while her leg nervously bounced up and down. Derek reached out and placed his hand on her knee to get his girlfriend to stop.

"It will be alright, Love." He assured.

The announcers took to the podium and Tom and Julia instinctively held hands. Karen leaned into Derek's shoulder and looped her arm through his excitedly kissing his cheek. The first category was called and Bombshell had received a nomination for best costumes. The category of best female in a featured role was announced and the group was pleased Ivy had received a nomination. It finally came to lead actress and Tom was the first to clap with Karen's name was announced first. Karen couldn't help the smile and blush that crossed her face and Derek kissed her soundly. "I'm so proud of you." He confessed. The others smiled at the tender moment.

The categories continued and it now time for best score. Once again there were smiles, squeals and claps when Tom and Julia's names were announced. It was quickly followed by Julia's nomination for best book and Derek's nomination for best choreography. Several other categories were announced and it was finally time for best direction and best musical. The room erupted and phones started ringing when Derek's name and Bombshell's name were both called.

"I'm proud of you," Karen kissed Derek. "I could get used to being with a double nominee." She grinned.

"Then marry me," he said louder than he wanted too. The room went silent and he suddenly realized everyone had heard. Karen looked at him, her brown wide eyes betraying her surprise. A smile appeared on her face when she asked.

"Are you serious?"

"Wait here," he told her as ran upstairs. Karen could feel the eyes of the others in the room on her.

"What just happened?" Tom asked but before anyone could say a word, Derek was back in front of the brunette.

This time he got down on knee and answered "I've never been more serious in my life." He felt his face flush under her stare. "This isn't exactly how I had planned to do this; but I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. And no one has ever made me feel worthy of their heart and their trust the way you do. If you say yes, I promise I will spend every day of my life being the man you deserve." He pulled out a black box from his pocket.

Everyone in the room gasped including Karen. In the small box was the most exquisite ring. It was an antique setting with a solitaire diamond in the center and three rubies on each side. "It's beautiful," Karen said tears forming in her eyes and her words choking "Yes," she whispered.

Derek looked at her with tears in his own eyes, "Yes?" he asked to make certain.

"Yes," she repeated as his arms engulfed her. "I love you." She told him as cheers and the pop of champagne filled the home.

"Oh my god," Tom exclaimed. "Did we just witness Derek Wills get down on one knee and propose?" He questioned still in disbelief. Karen laughed as the women made their way over to offer their congratulations. Jerry poured the champagne.

"Congratulations," Eileen hugged her friend. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you," Derek replied. "I've never had anything feel so right before," his words still raw with emotion.

"You deserve her," the producer assured.

"We deserve each other," Karen smiled.

"It's a beautiful ring," Julia complimented as she hugged the director, having finished a hug with Karen.

"It was my mother's," he informed. "I had my sister send it to me. I was going to propose the night of the Tonys but I got carried away I guess," he confessed.

"I wouldn't change anything about this moment," Karen assured him. "And I will treasure this ring forever because of who it represents."

"Wow, I think I'm going to cry" Tom said. "This is so romantic." Derek rolled his eyes while the other merely laughed at the composer's dramatics.

"Toast," Jerry remarked. "Here is to a morning that's created great memories for Bombshell and Broadway's real life Marilyn and Joe." He offered to a raised glass.

The glasses clinked and Derek and Karen exchanged another kiss. "When can we release a statement?" Eileen asked with excitement. The couple laughed but in a serious tone Derek asked the producer to please wait until the evening so that Karen could contact her parents and friends.

The rest of the morning was spent working on a press release while Karen retreated upstairs to make several phone calls. Little did she know Derek had called her father the day he received the ring in the mail. Her father had expressed concern over the fact it was early in their relationship but he also acknowledged it was really just a matter of timing. Ultimately there was never a question after seeing his daughter last; that she would marry the director.

When the couple was finally alone neither could stop the grin that appeared on their face. "I can't believe we're engaged," the brunette confessed as she sat snuggled against her fiancé on the couch.

"Now that it's settling in are you still okay with everything?" Derek asked. Karen could hear the nervousness in his voice and it melted her heart.

"More than okay," she smiled. "I know it sounds crazy but I knew you were the one for me since your birthday party. I had only hoped you felt the same."

Derek laughed, "Darling, I've known since the first time we made love that I never wanted to let you go. I can't promise you I won't screw up and I can't promise we won't fight; but I can assure you, I will always be faithful and I will always stand beside you. I am the luckiest man." He beamed.

The couple sat in silence relishing each other's company when the alerts on each phone began to go off. When they reached for their phones they both laughed. "I guess Eileen sent out the release," Karen commented.

"I guess she did," Derek affirmed as both phones were lit with tweets, text messages and emails from friends and family wishing them congratulations. After exchanging a few of each other's messages Derek leaned in to whisper in his fiancée's ear "What do you say we celebrate in a more intimate and personal way, Mrs. Wills to be," his hot and husky breathe sending chills down her spine.

"You mean you won't be taking my last name?" she winked before jumping up from her seat and racing up the stairs. She stopped mid-way to the top, "come on Joe, catch me if you can," she seductively urged in her best Marilyn voice.

Derek's eyes were dark with lust "oh I'll catch you Ms. Monroe, don't you worry about that," he growled running up the stairs and throwing her over his shoulder once he stood in front of her. Laughter filled the home as the rest of the evening and early morning was spent celebrating the start of their new adventure.


	20. Chapter 20

As soon as the press release was issued the Broadway world was abuzz with the news that Derek Wills, brilliant director and known womanizer, was officially off the market. It had been three days and the paparazzi were still staked outside of the Gershwin Theater and the building where Hit Lit held its workshop in hope of snapping photos of the couple or garnering comments from friends, colleagues or the couple themselves.

Derek had been frustrated by the attention at first but he quickly realized he could care less if he was photographed kissing his fiancée on the streets of New York or if they were captured holding hands. In fact if he was honest with himself, he enjoyed that every man now knew Karen Cartwright's heart belonged to him. It was a boost to his ego. "What are you grinning at?" he looked at the source of the question.

"That I am the envy of every man," he claimed while showing his fiancée the photograph he had been looking at. The caption read 'Director Head Over Heels for Leading Lady' and the picture showed Karen playfully leaning forward into the director; their fingers intertwined and arms extended. They were laughing as it was obvious the young actress was trying but failing to push her fiancé back. The next photo showed she ultimately relinquished and was engulfed in his embrace as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Karen smiled at the memory. "You cheated you know," she teased and walked away to the front door. "Come on, we need to go or we are going to be late," she declared. "If you're good today, I might let win again tonight." She laughed at his wide eyed expression; his emerald eye's instantly turning almost black. The couple was on its way to Hit List. It would be the first rehearsal since the engagement and the first rehearsal since the Jimmy incident.

When the couple entered the studio only a handful of dancers were there, Daisy and Ana being two of them. Ana had informed Karen how surprised she had been by Daisy's reaction to Jimmy. The older actress had actually been sincere in her support and comfort; leading the red-head to think maybe they had been quick to judge. The two ladies agreed to keep an open mind but still cautioned skepticism. Karen kissed Derek at the door before both went their separate ways. By the time Karen walked to the back of the room both Daisy and Ana surrounded her.

"Let us see it," Ana exclaimed pulling Karen's hand into view.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Daisy complimented. "I was so wrong about Derek, I'm sorry." Karen smiled at the apology.

"It's alright, what you thought was no different than what I read in the paper and I shouldn't have gotten upset." Karen admitted.

"It still can't be easy. And since we are being honest; your initial instinct of me wasn't far off. I thought about playing the game to see if I could get a bigger role. But I quickly realized I was wrong. Those first few days when people were looking at me like I was some kind of whore made me re-evaluate things."

Karen and Ana were shocked at the confession but the brunette admired Daisy's blunt honesty and understood the actress was taking a chance at admitting her faults. "Well, all of us at times I'm sure have considered doing things that in hindsight weren't the smartest. At least you didn't go through with anything; so why don't we start new. I really want the show to go smoothly." Karen commented.

"I'd like that," Daisy smiled. "Congratulations on your nomination by the way," she added.

"Thanks, I'm pretty excited," she confessed. "How are things here?" she looked between the two.

"Jimmy is still Jimmy but the more I think about it, the better I feel about finally being rid of him as a boyfriend. I can still appreciate his work but I don't foresee us hanging out anymore," Ana commented.

"Good." Karen stated. "I'll admit I'm worried about today but this time if he tries anything I've decided to kick him where it counts," she laughed.

"You go girl," Daisy joked. "But, in all seriousness, what would really get to Jimmy is if Ana got a new man. You," she looked to Karen, "need to ask that fiancé of yours if he has any single friends."

"You know," the brunette smirked. "Funny you should say that because Eric Phillips', son and his friend are moving to New York; and, Eric asked if I along with some of my friends could show them around," she raised her eyebrows.

"That sounds totally doable," Ana grinned. "When are they moving?"

"They get here tomorrow but will be staying with Eric until they find a place. His son is supposed to call when he is settled." The three ladies laughed catching the attention of Derek who merely shook his head in response. He could only imagine what they were discussing.

The studio door opened and more members of the ensemble entered along with Kyle and Jimmy. Derek waited for the two young men to put their materials down before he asked for a word with both. They stepped out into the hallway and moved to a quiet corner. When he knew he had the men's attention he looked directly at Jimmy. "This is the first time the three of us have had an opportunity to talk about what happened the last time Karen joined us," he noticed Kyle cringe at the remark.

"And," Jimmy replied.

"I wanted to make sure you understood where you stand with me and the other members of this creative team." Derek remarked. "If you ever make her or any other member of this cast feel uncomfortable again or abuse the situation you are in as an actor," the director stated; "I don't care if we have to start from scratch with the score; you will be fired."

"You can't do that, you need me," the actor angrily answered.

"No Jimmy, we need the book and you seem to forget that belongs to Kyle." The actor looked to his best friend, his eyes pleading for his support.

"He's right Jimmy and I'm not going to let you ruin my shot at Broadway; so get yourself together. Everyone here is professional so act like one too."

Seeing determination in his friend's expression; Jimmy nodded. "Fine, it won't happen again."

"Good," Derek stated. "Let's get started then." The three men walked back into the studio and Derek caught Karen's attention. With a simple nod and smile he assured her everything was taken care of. True to his word Jimmy remained professional and Derek was pleased with how the day had gone. The group appeared to be right on track for a late July workshop preview.

Derek was sitting at the table working on notes when he heard a familiar voice and he smiled before even looking up. "Hey the girls want to grab a drink; you want to join?" Karen asked. "Sam is coming too," she added.

"Thank you for the invitation but I think I'll pass, Love. You on the other hand, enjoy yourself," he replied. "And please call for a car when you're ready to call it a night," he smiled.

"I will," she promised stepping around the table to give him a kiss before leaving. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her again.

"That is just disgusting," Ana joked as the four walked out into the hallway.

Sam laughed "you're just bitter, it's time to find you somebody new." The group laughed as they walked to a bar around the corner from the studio. Sam had made the recommendation after they all agreed they were tired of the formal setting of Table 46 and Karen expressed a desire to get away from the photographers. After about twenty minutes Blake, Kyle and Tom joined the foursome and a good time was being had by all. That was until Kyle spotted Jimmy walk into the bar with none other than Ivy Lynn. Tom nearly spat his drink at the sight and was unsure what to do in light of what the blonde actress had told him. Ana, Karen and Daisy who all had their backs to the door, noticed the strange looks on their friend's faces and turned to see what had caught their attention. It didn't take long to notice who they were staring at.

"Do you want to go?" Karen asked her friend.

"No, I want to stay and I want to keep having a good time with friends," she smiled. "It was for the best I found out now how he felt."

"That's a great way to look at it," Tom complimented. "What I don't understand, is why Ivy would get involved with him. I'm sorry Ana."

The actress smiled, "it's not your fault and you know it's not Ivy's either. Jimmy is the one who made the decision." The composer was impressed with the young woman and could see why Julia and Sam enjoyed hanging out with them. There was very little drama and gossip when they went out. He only hoped Ivy would stay away them.

"Did you know they were going to be here?" Ivy asked Jimmy.

"No, you recommended this place remember," he replied. "What does it matter, it's not like I want to hang out with them. They all rallied around Ana and Karen as if I had the plague."

"What happened anyway?" the blonde asked. "Why did you and Ana break up?"

"I wasn't into her. I liked her and cared for her as a friend but everyone thought I should be in love with her. The more I started to work with Karen my feelings changed and I found myself attracted to her. It doesn't matter anymore she's engaged to Derek."

"Wow, I bet those feelings didn't set well with your director," Ivy teased.

"No and to make matters worse, Kyle took their side. You know what, Derek can have Karen. She is probably a sorry lay in bed anyway. You could teach her a few lessons in sex appeal," he said kissing her lips.

Ivy giggled and kissed him back. "Want to get under their skin?" she asked.

"Sure what did you have in mind?"

"Follow me," she seductively replied taking his hand. Jimmy got off the stool and followed the blonde as she led him right to the group's table.

Tom and Kyle saw the pair walking over but didn't have time to give the ladies a heads up. Ivy's voice came from behind. "Hi Karen," she greeted.

The brunette turned around "Ivy," she replied.

"I just wanted to come over here and congratulate you on the engagement." She offered. "Who knows how long it will last but hey, at least you get to say he was yours for a little while."

"That's enough Ivy," Tom angrily interjected. "Where is this coming from? Just the other day you were calling wanting to thank Karen for asking you to sing with her."

"That was before she used her position as a leading lady to threaten my boyfriend," Ivy remarked. "Jimmy told me the threat Derek made."

"Derek didn't make a threat," Kyle replied. "He spoke the truth. I own my book and I am going to get it to Broadway with or without Jimmy."

"It's nice to know where your loyalty lays," Jimmy told Kyle.

"With people who think about more than themselves," the writer answered. "Just leave Jimmy, why are doing this?"

"It's not Jimmy," Sam spoke up. "Ivy, are you really going to stoop that low by using Jimmy? I thought with the audition coming up, you were in a better place but I guess I was wrong."

"See that's where Jimmy understands me. Both of us have been used for our talents and then tossed aside."

"You know Ivy, most everyone here at this table is new to Broadway," Daisy commented. Ivy was shocked to see the red head. She didn't know she was in Hit List. "But I'm not; and because I'm not, you don't get to play victim. I know all of your dirty little secrets so if you don't want them spilled I suggest you leave before I become your worst nightmare." The older actress warned to the astonishment of the group.

Ivy huffed and angrily led Jimmy's away. "Wow okay," Ana broke the silence. "I don't even want to know what secrets you have on her, just remind me never to cross you."

The others laughed but agreed all the same with the observation. "You're going to find the Broadway community is small. Things you do and the personality you have stay with you. Let's just say Ivy has a habit of burning bridges and using people." Daisy informed. Tom looked disappointed.

"Hey you okay?" Kyle whispered. "I know she is your friend."

"I guess I saw only what I wanted too," he answered. "I'll still be there for her if she needs me but it's time to stop viewing her as the victim like Daisy said."

Outside of the bar Ivy was livid. "She is going to pay," the actress remarked. "Daisy Parker is not going to make me look like a fool. I'm going to make sure she gets kicked out of Hit List and feels the wrath of Derek Wills."

The group continued their evening and at around 10 o'clock Karen said her goodbyes. She had a Bombshell matinee and needed to get home. "Thanks for the drinks," she stated.

"Are you sure you're okay getting home?" the guys in the group asked.

"The car's here for me," she pointed to the window. The brunette walked out to the waiting car and thirty minutes later she was at her front door. When she opened the door she found the lights turned off but music playing upstairs. When she reached the bedroom she opened the door and smiled when she found a rose on her pillow and a note in the middle of the bed pointing in the direction of the bathroom.

She opened the door and found Derek sitting in a tub of bubbles, two glasses of wine in his hand and candles illuminating the room. "I thought you might like to relax," he smiled.

"That is the best offer I have had all day," she replied while undressing. The intensity of his stare even in the glow of the candles caused a shiver down her spine. It amazed her how Derek managed to make her feel so vulnerable yet so sexy at the same time. Once her clothes were gone she situated herself between her fiancé's legs and leaned her back against his chest. She turned her head to give him a long lingering kiss before taking her wine.

"Who was in on this?" she asked after a sip.

Derek laughed "Ana let me know when you left the bar," he said.

"You had this all planned, didn't you?"

"No; Ana asked if I had any plans because she wanted to take you out. Her plans just so happened to provide me the perfect opportunity to plan something seductively relaxing."

Karen giggled at his response "so you're trying to seduce, Mr. Wills?"

"No Love, I'm merely relishing the fact you're all mine," his hands grazed her body under the water.

"That I am," she replied, her head turned slightly as she leaned in once more for a slow sensual kiss. "All yours," she whispered.


	21. Chapter 21

"How do I look?" Karen asked her friends. It was two days away from the Tonys and the brunette had yet to find a dress. Derek and Julia had both offered to arrange for a private showing with a designer but that wasn't her. She wanted to shop for the occasion just like anyone else. What she hadn't counted on was so limited time between Bombshell and Hit List. Today was literally the last opportunity she had. The dress she had on was a dark charcoal grey halter that had no back and a diamond cut design in between her breast. The affect was just the perfect amount of exposed cleavage. The dress had a slight shimmer to it and hugged Karen's body in all the right places. It would go perfect with antique jewelry.

"Wow," Sam commented.

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow?" his friend questioned with a hint of nervousness.

"It's a very good wow," Bobby interjected. "I don't think I've ever seen you expose so much skin girl; but you look ravishing."

"He's right!" Ana and Jessica both concurred. "Derek is going to be undressing you with his eyes all night," Ana teased.

"He and every other man," Jessica laughed.

Karen blushed, "I don't want to make that type of impression." She stated.

"She didn't mean it like that," Sam corrected. "When a beautiful woman walks in a room, men take notice; you are naturally beautiful and in that dress with you hair and makeup done; you will be stunning."

"You really think?" she bit her lip as if in concentration.

"Yes," they all said in unison.

"I'll take it." She smiled. "I want to make a statement." Karen walked back into the changing room and a few minutes later the group readied to leave. While she was changing Bobby found her a pair of shoes and Ana and Jessica picked out her jewelry. As she was checking out Jessica asked "Are you going to get your hair and makeup done?"

"I was kind of hoping we could get ready together. I don't want someone fussing over me," she looked at her friends with hope.

"You're something else Iowa. Most women would die to get pampered but; lucky for you we don't judge," Jessica laughed. "I'm in you got my help."

"Me too," Ana assured, "I'll do your hair and Jess can do your makeup."

"Sam and I will lend moral support," Bobby explained.

"Whoa, I stop and helping pick out a dress." Sam smiled. "You are on your own Bobby." Karen laughed at her friends; she didn't know what she would do without them. Since they all would be performing Wolf that night she would ask Derek if he'd mind riding with them to the venue.

The group left the store pleased with their selection and grabbed an early dinner. Jessica and Bobby had a show that evening so they needed to get to Gershwin with Karen. Even though Jessica was playing Marilyn, the brunette was still required to be present unless a conflict existed. Over dinner they talked about wedding plans and venues. Karen explained they hadn't set a date yet but she asked if they all would be in her wedding. She already knew Derek intended to ask Sam as a groomsman but Karen wanted Bobby as a bridesmaid.

"I don't have to wear a dress, do I?" the dramatic young man asked.

They all laughed "No, and you will probably walk in with Sam or Kyle if that's alright? I'm not sure who Derek is going to ask to be his best man. I don't think it will be Tom but you never know?" The bride-to- be remarked.

"Will it be in New York?"

"I want it to be but I'm not sure. It would be an expense for my family to travel and cheaper to pay for the bridal party's accommodations in Iowa."

"What does Derek say?" Bobby asked.

"He'd get married in city hall if he had his way," Karen laughed. "But he says he wants me to have my fairy tale wedding and will support whatever I decide. Money isn't an issue for him; he's use to pricey things. I'm the one who gets scared every time I see the rates of venues here in New York." Hearing her comment, the group teased their friend suggesting the couple hold the wedding at the Brooklyn or Manhattan flea markets. The remainder of the meal was spent in laughter and soon it was time for the trio to leave for the theater. Karen arranged a time for group to come to her home the day of the Tonys knowing she had two shows the following day and wouldn't have an opportunity to talk to them. With everything in place she thanked the others for their help. Ana held onto the dress and accessories since she was heading to her apartment and Karen didn't want Derek to see the gown until the night of the event.

It was 10 o'clock p.m. and Jessica had finished taking her last bow. Karen loved to watch her friend perform. Jessica had come such a long way since they first met. Being friends with Ivy, the young actress had never considered herself capable of being a lead. But with hard work she was amazing in Karen's opinion. Her eyes captivated by what was happening on stage, the brunette didn't hear anyone approaching but smiled when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and the clean smell of her fiancé's cologne tickle her nose.

"Hello beautiful," he mumbled into her neck. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

She hummed with enjoyment as she slightly tilted her next so he could continue his ministrations. "Yes," she moaned. The director smirked at the pleasure he was providing.

"Good," he replied sucking lightly on the sensitive spot just behind her ear. "You know as much as I'd love to continue this, we should probably stop before it becomes inappropriate behavior for the wings of a theater," he begrudgingly pulled away as the cast and crew made their way over. The couple said their goodbyes and headed home.

The stream of sunlight peeking through the curtains in the couple's bedroom caused Karen to stir from her sleep. Unable to find just the right spot to block the light, the young woman gave in to the call of morning. Since today were the Tonys neither Hit List nor Bombshell had performances or rehearsals scheduled and the couple purposely did not set an alarm. When she looked at the clock she saw it was 9:00 a.m. Just as she had predicted the prior day had passed in a blur. Eileen had booked a pre-Tony interview for the creative team in between the matinee and evening Bombshell performances; and by the time the couple got home they were completely exhausted and went straight to sleep.

She turned in the bed and smiled at her fiancé. His hair was messed up but he looked completely adorable, a small grin on his face peaceful in sleep. She took the time to admire his firm chest and muscular arms. When they started dating she remembered how surprised she had been the first time she saw him without a shirt. The loose shirts and baggy workout pants he wore to rehearsals hid his toned physique. Now she found there was no place she'd rather be then wrapped in his strong arms.

She reached out and touched his chest, lightly grazing her hands over his abs. He stretched but didn't wake. She replaced her hands with her lips placing soft kisses and giggled when he let out a soft moan. When his eyes finally opened he bore the most beautiful smile and Karen couldn't help herself from capturing his lips with hers. The couple enjoyed each other's company in bed for a few more hours before surrendering to the start of their day. Derek took to his study to work on Hit List and Karen readied the guest room to serve as a dressing room. They enjoyed a late lunch, relaxed in front of the television and before they realized it, the time had come to get ready. Their home was abuzz with excitement as Derek had been regulated to their room or downstairs. After getting ready himself, he was joined by Sam and later Eric downstairs and enjoyed drinks. All three men struggled to comprehend the amount of time women took to get ready. However, when the clang of heels was heard on the stairs; all three stood in stunned silence. Julia looked radiant in a golden brown dress. The bodice was fitted but the bottom free flowing. "You look beautiful," the men complimented.

"Thanks, wait until you see Karen," the read-head replied. As if on cue; another set of heels was heard followed by a stream of voices. When Derek looked up and his eyes locked with his fiancée's, she took his breathe away. In that moment, the Brit discovered it was possible to fall even more in love. The word goddess was all that came to his mind in trying to describe what he saw. Her hair was up in a tight bun exposing her bare back and arms. Her eyes were a smoky shade of gray accentuated by thick black liner and extended lashes. Her lips were a subtle yet distinct shade of red and her blush natural in color. She was the personification of sexy and classy.

"Wow," Sam was the first to say.

"I warned you," Julia replied. "Doesn't she look stunning," she smiled when she saw Derek's expression.

"Breathtaking," was all he could say as his expression was one of pure admiration and love. Karen beamed at his compliment and blushed under the intensity of his stare. When she reached the last step and walked up to him, he blushed saying "I don't deserve you."

The women all oohed and awed breaking the director's trance. "Through my eyes; you deserve the world," Karen whispered in his ear and followed with a kiss.

"Enough you two before I gag from the sweetness of it all," Bobby exclaimed. The group laughed as they made their way to the car outside. They stopped to pick up Tom and Kyle and forty-five minutes later the limo pulled up to the red carpet. The ensemble stepped out first followed by Tom and Kyle. Next Julia and Eric, and lastly the couple everyone waited to catch a glimpse of.

"Are you ready to start your Broadway legacy?" Derek asked his lover.

Karen smiled, "Our love is my legacy. Tonight is just a special memory we'll make together."

"I love you," he kissed one last time before stepping out.

"I love you more." She replied as she waited for him to exit and take her hand. As soon as the Brit appeared on the carpet flashes blinded him. When he leaned into the car extending his hand and Karen stepped out; it was pandemonium. Reporters and photographers were fighting for position and everyone wanted to know who was responsible for her stunning appearance.

"Karen, can tell us who the designer of your dress is? Who did your makeup and hair? Derek what do you think of your fiancée?" the questions were hurled a mile a minute and Karen's grip on the director tightened.

She knew the red carpet would be overwhelming but this was beyond what she imagined. "It's alright Love, just take a deep breathe," he whispered. "You don't have to answer all of them just pick someone and answer what you can."

The young actress smiled and nodded "My dress is a vintage Christian Dior I purchased from a small boutique on 5th Street and my friends helped with my hair and makeup." She shyly replied. "I wasn't sure what look I wanted so I let them decide."

"What do you think Derek?" someone asked the director again.

"Breathtaking is the only word I can think of to properly describe how she looks," he smiled.

"Sorry everyone, Mr. Wills and Ms. Cartwright are needed inside the Hall." A Tony organizer announced as she ushered the couple in. An hour later and Bombshell had won for Best Score and Best Book. It was now time to announce Best Choreography. Karen grabbed Derek's hand and the director smiled at her comforting touch. "And the winner is Derek Wills, Bombshell." Derek turned to kiss Karen and made the walk to the stage.

When he reached the podium he took a brief minute to thank Eileen, Tom and Julia before there was a noticeable pause. Clearing his throat in an attempt to keep his voice from cracking Derek began, "Last but not least, I would like to thank my fiancée, Karen Cartwright. Seeing the theater and stage through her eyes inspires me every day. Before I met her I was merely going through the motions of life but now, her love has given me purpose. It is the reason I wake up every morning wanting to be better than I was the day before. She is everything to me. Karen Cartwright, I love you." He finished with a smile as he walked off stage to loud applause.

Twenty minutes later and the Brit's name was called again as he won the Tony for Best Direction. The announcement was followed by Karen's performance of Wolf and when the song was over and the Award show was brought back from commercial break, it was time for the Lead Actress to be announced. Once again she grabbed Derek's hand. This time however, when the announcer read "the winner is Karen Cartwright," the young actress sat stunned in her seat.

"Love," Derek whispered breaking her trance. "It's your time," he kissed her cheek. The young woman rose from her seat and walked to the stage. She thanked Eileen, Tom and Julia but when it came time for Derek, she her voice choked. "Derek Wills I love you more than anything and I hope the following verse from a song I'm about to quote; expresses to you how you've changed my life. The song is called My Destiny.

_With you finally I can break free_

_With you it's all changing in my destiny_

_Dream come true, it's so funny now that I see_

_How different life turned out to be_

_You were always by my side _

_That you believed in me was enough reason why I didn't stop, didn't give up…_

The actress finished by blowing a kiss to the man she loved as the applause filled Radio City Music Hall. She waited in the wings and five minutes later she was on stage again this time joined by her fiancé, Julia, Tom, Eileen and all the cast present as Bombshell was awarded the Tony for Best Musical. Backstage waiting for their required photo opportunity the couple took a quiet moment to bask in their success. "I promise Love; tonight is just the first of many awards that will come your way." The director kissed her lips. Karen blushed at his statement.

"And I'm sure you will only add to your collection," she teased.

"I don't need any more awards," Derek replied. "I got the best one when you said yes." He smiled. "Never forget Karen Cartwright, you are my star." He leaned in and forgetting where they were captured his fiancé's lips for a kiss that relayed every emotion coursing through his veins that very moment.


	22. Chapter 22

**I sped things up a little in terms of time frame because I didn't want to drag through Hit List's workshop. I also know this chapter might be a little boring for some but I wanted to show how Derek would act in Iowa.**

"How did your run go?" Derek asked his fiancée.

Hit List had held its media preview the week before and was now on a one month hiatus. Producers wanted to give audiences time to disassociate Karen from Bombshell and ensure the young actress would no longer strictly be thought of Marilyn but rather Amanda. The preview had been received extremely well and Richard Frances of the New York Times had been so impressed, he wanted to do a feature story on the young writers and actors. The tension and awkwardness between Jimmy, Karen and Ana had also been resolved as the young composer met with the two ladies and apologized. The situation was probably helped by the fact that Ana was now dating someone new and surprisingly Jimmy and Ivy had turned out to be a good for each other. Either way, the director had been pleased to see the group work through personal issues that would have devastated most productions.

With a month off the couple had decided to split time between Iowa and London. They had arrived Saturday morning in Karen's hometown, of Capital Heights, and spent the first day getting settled. Sunday they joined her parents at church services and in the afternoon met the rest of Karen's family; aunts, uncles and cousins etc... Today would be the first day the couple would be alone.

"Great," Karen replied as she walked over to steal a kiss from her fiancé. Derek, who hated running, had stayed behind to start breakfast for the Cartwright family. "How is it going here? Can I help with something?"

"No, although I think I may have offended your mother. She came down and seemed annoyed over the fact I was cooking." He commented. "I didn't mean to upset anyone."

"Don't worry about it; she just isn't use to a man in the kitchen. If anything, she'll be upset with me for not doing my womanly duties," she laughed. "I'll go talk to her. Do you need me to get milk?"

"No thank you, I had a lovely conversation already with Bessie and Fred," Derek grinned.

"Really," Karen smiled. Bessie and Fred were the Cartwright cows.

"Yes and Bessie kindly agreed to cooperate while I'm here." He said in a serious tone resulting in a fit of laughter from his fiancée as the memory of Derek's first encounter with the animals came to mind.

_**Flashback**_

"Where are we going Love," Derek asked not understanding why Karen was leading him across the backyard towards what appeared to be a barn when her mother asked them to get milk.

"You'll see," she replied coyly. When the couple reached the front of the structure, the young woman slid the door open and Derek's jaw dropped at what he saw inside. "I told you the night we met my parents had cows," she beamed. "Derek, meet Bessie and Fred. Bessie here is going to help us out with some milk, isn't that right," the brunette cooed at the animal as she placed a kiss on its nose.

"Oh gods Karen, did you seriously just kiss that thing?" The British man crinkled his nose in disgust. "Your mouth isn't coming anywhere near me until I see you wash it." He stated with a thick accent.

"Don't be a baby!" she chided as she leaned in to place a quick kiss on the director's cheek before he realized what was happening. She laughed when he immediately went to wipe his cheek in a fit of panic. "Come on we need to milk her," his fiancée informed. She grabbed two stools and placed them directly next to the cow.

"Love, I'd do anything for you but can't we just buy milk. I'll go to the store." He pleaded on deaf ears.

"Nope sorry, just sit down it's not that bad. Think of it as…." Her comparison was cut short.

"Please don't compare the cow's udder to any part of your antimony. I don't want any image when we make love."

"I swear Derek, you're being a child," she voiced with clear frustration. "Give me your hand now or you won't have to worry about images during sex because you won't be getting any." Startled by the serious tone to his fiancée's threat, the Brit instantly did as he was told. He took his seat and allowed Karen to place his hand on Bessie's udder. Slowly squeezing the cow began to give her milk and after five minutes the couple had what they had come for. "See, was that so bad?" she questioned. "It took more time for you to complain that it did to actually get the damn milk."

"I suppose your right," he admitted. His confession earned another kiss on the cheek only this time the director refrained from wiping it off. Karen grinned at her victory.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Aw see I knew you'd make friends. I'm going to find my parents then," she remarked and placed one last kiss on his lips before walking up stairs. When she reached her parents room she gently knocked on their door. "Mom, Dad, can I come in?" she asked.

After a few seconds her mother opened the door wide to let her daughter pass. "Good morning sweetheart?"

"Is everything alright?" Karen asked. "Derek was afraid he offended you when he said he had everything under control. I didn't think you would mind him cooking."

"It's not that I mind so much as he's a guest and a man. He shouldn't be cooking," her mother replied.

"Mom, no offense but we aren't in the dark ages," Karen teased. "Derek enjoys cooking and is good at it. He offered; why can't you graciously accept. Tell her Dad," their daughter looked to her father.

"She's right Elizabeth. He cooked when we were in New York, what makes this different? He is going to be our son-n-law; he no longer qualifies as a guest." The older man noted. Karen smiled at her father's casual acknowledgment of their engagement. She could tell he was warming up to the British man downstairs.

"Oh alright," her mother conceded. "We better get down there it's rude to leave him alone." She remarked. The trio returned downstairs and a full British breakfast awaited them when they entered the kitchen. The remainder of the morning was spent discussing plans for the day as Karen wanted to visit her high school drama teacher and then meet up with her friends for a late lunch. She also asked her parents if it would be alright to invite them over that evening for a cook out. It more than likely would be the last opportunity to hang out because the following day she planned a day in Des Moines. Her favorite college professor had asked the couple to guest speak at the School of Arts and Derek had graciously agreed to participate.

Karen's father left for work and after changing the couple left to start their day. The first stop was Capital Heights High School. "Here we are," Karen announced as the couple pulled up to the campus. Derek smiled at his fiancée's excitement. "Thank you for coming with me, it's not every day a big time director comes to the school."

"I have a feeling you're who they really want to see, Love. I'm also sure it's not every day that alum from Capital Heights wins a Tony Award. It's good to be humble, but remember for these students you are an inspiration." He reminded.

"I know it just feels odd thinking of myself that way." She commented.

"That is why I'm here to remind you," he smirked as she led him into the school.

"Karen," a voice squealed "It's so good to see you."

"Principal Williams, it's good to see you too. This is my fiancé, Derek Wills." She replied. "We're here to see Ms. Scott."

"Oh of course, let me show you. Hello Mr. Wills it is an honor to meet you," the older somewhat stout woman stated.

"The honor is all mine," Derek responded. "Broadway owes Capital Height a great debt for producing such a talented actress and intelligent woman." The principal blushed at his compliment as she led the couple down a long hallway. Derek was amazed at how small the school was in size how peering into the classrooms as they walked by it appeared they were even smaller. It made him realize just how remarkable Karen's journey to Broadway had really been.

"This is it," the woman announced as she knocked on the door at the end the hall. When it opened, a pretty middle aged woman answered and immediately embraced the actress. "Well, I'll leave you to it then," the principal stated before leaving.

"Oh my god Karen, it's been such a long time, please come in." the teacher gushed as she ushered the pair into the room.

"This is Derek Wills, my fiancé," Karen introduced. In the background the actress could hear the whispers of young girls gushing over the Bit's good looks.

"It's very nice to meet you," Derek extended his hand. "I have heard great things from Karen," once again his comment causing a blush.

"Thank you," she replied before turning to her class. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce to you two special guest," she announced.

"No offense Ms. Scott but we know who they are," a young girl replied.

"Yeah," another interjected. "They are like Broadway Royalty. Could we get a picture?" Derek and Karen laughed at the bluntness of the group and were amused at the division their presence caused. They young girls scrambled to get close to the director, while the young men all wanted to hug the brunette beauty.

"I think that can be arranged," Karen answered. The rest of the class time was spent talking, taking pictures and the Tony winner even sang for the group. Derek loved watching his leading lady interact with fans. It amazed him how she managed to make each one feel special by asking personal questions. When the couple finally left the drama class of Capital Heights it was with a promise from Karen to sponsor/cover half of the cost for the group to travel to New York to see the Broadway premier of Hit List.

"Have I told you how remarkable you are?" Derek asked as his arm wrapped around his fiancé's waist. "What you did for those children was inspiring."

She leaned into his embrace as they walked to the car and smiled. "Before I moved to New York and I met Ana, Kyle and then you; especially you, I never had someone who understood my need to perform. My parents supported me but in all honesty they thought it was a phase. Once I failed to get a call back they hoped I would move on. I want these kids to know it's aright to dream big."

When they reached the car he turned her around in his arms and kissed her soundly on her lips. "I love you." He told her. "Where to next?" He asked. Karen made a quick call and twenty minutes later the couple pulled up to Bob's Big Boy Smoke House.

"Do judge just yet," Karen warned. "The food is great," she assured Derek. She could tell he was skeptical by the way he eyed the huge pig dressed in overalls propped onto of the roof.

"If they have beer, I'm fine." He replied.

"Even better, they have scotch," she smirked as he held the door open and waited for her to walk in. Once inside Karen found her friends and excited exchange hugs and kisses. Waiting for his fiancée to finish, Derek took a minute to admire the simple beauty of the three women he was about to meet. He couldn't help but notice the marked distinction between the women and the brunette standing next to him. While Karen had retained her natural beauty and innocence just like these other young women; she was far from simple. She oozed sophistication and grace and it hadn't been lost on him how every male in the bar turned to look at her.

He was stirred out of his thoughts by a familiar silky voice. "Everyone this is my fiancé, Derek Wills," Karen introduced. "Derek, this is Amy, Marlena and Kristine."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Derek responded with a smile and a kiss to each ladies hand. The three ladies turned a deep shade of red and were at a loss for words. Karen looked at Derek and giggled when he bore an amused expression. Once they regained their composure the five sat down and after a few drinks the three women were providing plenty of embarrassing Karen stories.

As Karen watched Derek interact with her friends she admired his ability to make them feel at ease. She loved how his eyes gleaned and the corners crinkled when he laughed. It was the laugh she knew meant he was completely unguarded. The way his hand unconsciously gravitated to her knee or to the spall of her back sent shivers down her spine. He made her feel alive and loved.

When lunch was finished everyone said their goodbyes with anticipation to meet later that evening. When the couple returned to Karen's childhood home they were blissfully buzzed and with stealth moves bypassed her mother in the living room and made their way straight upstairs to her room. "You're the best," Karen giggled as his stubble tickled her skin.

"Darling I could have told you that," he joked. "But what I didn't know was even in high school under your school girl exterior you were a minx." He smirked.

"I'm going to kill Amy for telling that story." The brunette stated referring to the story her friend had shared. "Hey, I didn't mean for my bikini top to fall off when I jumped from that cliff into the water. So that doesn't count."

Derek laughed as his mouth continued the exploration of her body. "Intent doesn't matter to teenage boys, Love. I assure you of that fact," his hands unclasping her bra. Karen let out a soft moan as the director's skilled touch provided her with pleasure. The rest of the afternoon was spent locked in her room relishing Karen's school girl years. Laying in Derek's arms as he slept Karen smiled, coming home was definitely turning out to be memorable.


	23. Chapter 23

"Ladies and gentleman please return to your seats as the captain had turned on the fasten seatbelt sign as we descend into Heathrow airport." The stewardess announced. Derek and Karen had enjoyed a wonderful week in Iowa but decided to cut the trip short when the brunette stated she would like to travel from London to Paris and possibly Rome. Since Derek had only one sister and several close friends in London he wanted Karen to meet they could spend a few days in his home and use the remainder of their time to travel.

"I'm so excited," his fiancée commented with a smile that reached from ear to ear.

"I'm excited too," the British man admitted. "I've never introduced anyone to my sister or friends. I only hope they don't scare you because I warn you, Love, my teenage years weren't as low key as yours." His voiced betrayed his nerves.

"You're stuck with me Mr. Wills," her lips grazing his cheek. "Plus, I don't scare that easily." Her hand gave his a gentle squeeze. Twenty minutes later and the couple was exiting the plane and making their way to the baggage claim. When they found the appropriate carousel the pair turned when they heard their names called. Finding the source, Karen smiled when she saw a tall slender woman in her late thirties. She had dirty blonde hair, light hazel eyes and Derek's chin. Her olive skin color glowed in the dim airport lights and she was dressed exquisitely.

She ran to meet both of them exchanging a hug first with Derek. "Theo, I've missed you so much. Let me look at you," she pulled back. "You look happy," she gushed.

"I've missed you too Grace," he replied. "It's been too long, I'm sorry." He added before turning to the woman standing next to him. "Grace, I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Karen Cartwright. Karen, this is my sister Grace Wills Adams."

Grace immediately pulled the actress in for hug, "it is so nice to finally meet you. You are even more beautiful than in your pictures," She complimented. "I have heard Theo go on about you for so long, I feel as though I already know you." She teased knowing it would cause her brother to blush. Karen laughed at her fiancé's reaction.

"Thank you. I've heard a great deal about you too and I can't wait to learn more. I would also love the chance to possibly see you perform." She stated.

"I do have a show in a few days, so that might be possible." Grace informed. "Theo, why don't you grab the bags while Karen keeps me company," his sister suggested. Her brother gave a knowing glare but couldn't help feel somewhat at ease over the fact his sibling seemed to like the brunette. He nodded in reply and went off as instructed. Once out of ear shot the Grace lost no time striking up a conversation with her future sister-in-law. "I wanted to tell you how grateful I am that Theo met you. I've never known him to open up to anyone and from what he has told me about you; I can tell that he trusts you completely."

"It means a lot to me for you to say that. I realized early on that Derek is very guarded and as I have gotten to know him I've treasured the moments where he has allowed me to see the real him. I just wish sometimes there was more I could do to make him see himself the way I do." She replied. "For someone who in the public eye is a commanding presence, in private it amazes me how unsure he is. It's almost as if he can't believe someone could love him."

"As the youngest, Derek was exposed to more of the issues my parents had and bore the brunt of my father's criticism. I've never fully understood why Derek loathes him so much but I hope eventually he will confide in you. I will assure you of this; he loves you." Karen blushed at the remarked and couldn't help but feel more confident as Derek returned with their bags. Grace led them to the car and after a quick bite to eat, dropped the couple off at Derek's home. The two ladies made plans to meet the following day.

The outside of building had a traditional cottage feel and the courtyard was lush with flowers and roses. When they entered Karen was surprised by the contract. Inside the home was a mixture of traditional and contemporary finishes. The original molding and detailed wood work in the interior remained but the floors were a modern rich dark wood and the layout was open. Unlike the director's old furniture in New York that was clean lines and beige, brown and black in color; the furniture in this home was oversized and more feminine. She couldn't help but wonder what woman had helped him. Almost as if reading her mind he spoke, "What do you think? Grace helped me decorate and she has taste similar to yours. She isn't afraid of color," he chuckled as he motioned to the orange and white pillows that ordained the oversized off white sofa along with the red decorations placed on the coffee table.

"I love it!" she declared dropping the bags and making her way to the fire place. "I can't wait to snuggle in front of the fireplace. I love ours at home but this one is a real wood burning fire place." Her eyes gleaned in admiration.

"Do you want to see upstairs?" he asked to which his fiancée immediately nodded yes. With each guest bedroom, a total of 5, that she looked at; she admired the thought that went into decorating. Everything felt so warm and welcoming. When they finally reached the master the décor was a marked contrast. The furniture was in line with the rest of the house but the colors were darker and richer. She could tell Derek was the master of this domain and it made her feel instantly at home. It was like having a piece of New York with them. She let go of her fiancé's hand and jumped on the bed.

"I can't believe this is yours," she smiled burying her head in a pillow.

Derek laughed as he corrected her, "it's our, Love. This is your home too and I want you to feel free to change whatever you want."

"I wouldn't change a thing," she replied as Derek climbed into bed next to her. He wrapped her in his embrace and the couple enjoyed the peacefulness eventually falling asleep.

The following day was spent exploring with Grace. The couple met her for breakfast and from the small café followed her to the dance studio she and her husband, William Adams, owned. William was an instructor and was currently at a competition out of town. When they left the studio, Karen convinced Derek to take a walk to Big Ben and then the couple enjoyed an early dinner at a restaurant a friend of Derek's owned. They made plans to meet for drinks the following day and Derek and Karen retreated home where they enjoyed a relaxing night in front of the fireplace. With the change in time, his fiancée was having a difficult time adjusting so she had wanted to spend the night in.

Karen awoke to the sound of doorbell. She looked to Derek and smiled at the peaceful expression on his face. The young woman assumed it was Grace and disentangling herself from her fiancé. She quickly put on a pair of shorts and a cotton t-shirt and exited the room to answer the door.

"Morning Grace," she offered as the door pulled opened. To her shock however, it wasn't Grace standing in front of her. Instead, there was a tall refined looking older man. He was dress in a fitted suite, had slicked grey hair and green eyes. "I'm sorry; I thought you were someone else."

"You must be Karen, I'm Charles Wills, Theo's father." He extended his hand. Not sure how to respond, Karen smiled and offered a simple greeting. She then advised the older man to please wait a minute while she let Derek know he was there.

She raced back upstairs and gently nudged her fiancé. "Derek," she called to him.

"Humm?" he responded.

"Your father is downstairs," she informed. No sooner had the word father escaped her lips than the director was up from the bed. He pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt and left the room. When he reached the last stair, Karen was close behind him but Charles was nowhere to be seen. Derek turned into the living room and stopped in his tracks when he found his father rummaging through the kitchen cupboards. The abrupt stop almost caused Karen to walk into him.

"What are you doing?" her fiancé asked his father; clear frustration heard in the tone of his voice.

"What does it look like, Theo, my boy? I'm making breakfast. I assume you still enjoy a good British breakfast." He commented. "Grace told me you were coming and I knew if I waited for an invitation to visit, it would never come." Karen who was now standing next to her fiancé glanced at his profile. She could tell from the veins protruding in his neck, he was angry. She reached for his hand and taking it in hers began to rub calming circles in his palm. The act caught his attention and he paused before answering his father.

"You're right in your assumption; I had no intention of extending an invitation. Karen means everything to me and what part of you thinks I want her anywhere near you. We said what needed to be said at mum's funeral." Derek advised.

"You are my son," Charles answered. "The last time I saw you; you were nineteen. Don't you think thirteen years is long enough to hold a grudge?" he questioned. "Grace and the newspapers keeps me up to date but it's not the same." Before Derek could answer the doorbell rang again. Karen turned and quickly went to answer it hoping if it was Grace she could defuse the confrontation she was certain was about to take place.

Sure enough the tall blonde stood at the doorway. She smiled at her future sister-in-law. "Hello, did I wake you?" She asked taking in the woman's attire. Karen didn't speak and the gesture was enough to let Grace know something was wrong. "Karen is everything alright?"

"Your father is here and I can tell Derek is getting upset. I don't know what to do," she voiced slightly panicked.

"Oh gods, what the bloody hell does he think he is doing?" She stated. If Karen wasn't overwhelmed by the events occurring, she would have laughed at Grace's use of bloody hell. But at the moment she followed her future sister-in-law back into the living area. When the two women entered the space the two men's voices were raised.

"Don't you ever bring that up?" Derek seethed and was about to move towards Charles before Grace interrupted.

"Enough both of you," she yelled. "What are you doing here?" she asked her father. "When I told you Derek was visiting, I wasn't extending an invitation for you to intrude." She glared at the man. "Leave now," she ordered.

"I will not. I have a right to see my son and to meet my future daughter-in-law," he declared. He turned to Derek and continued. "Obviously your accusations were unfounded when you claimed I was responsible for your inability to trust or commit to a woman. From what I have read, what happened all those years ago never prevented you from being intimate with women and enjoying yourself? It looked to me as if you had a different woman on your arm every time you were photographed. It also doesn't look like it affected your ability to ultimately meeting someone."

"Shut up; shut the bloody hell up before I make you." Derek warned.

"Does the truth hurt son?"

"Dad," Grace pled. "Please leave."

"My darling, it's been nineteen years and I want to put the past behind us. I want Theo to acknowledge that the mistake I made when he was a child isn't the reason his life was screwed up."

"What mistake?" Grace asked. "What are you talking about?"

Realization set in for Charles and he smirked. "So you never told your sister," he commented. "And I assume you haven't told Ms. Cartwright. I see now why you want me to leave." He remarked. "But don't you think it's time to take some responsibility for your actions."

Karen could see Derek was on the verge of erupting and could also see the pain his father was evoking. "Please leave," she asked the older man. "I'm sure whatever it is you feel Derek needs to say, he will when he is ready."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Ms. Cartwright. You see it's easier for Theo to let everyone believe that his inability to trust is my fault when clearly that isn't the case. I admitted long ago to Theo and to his mother that my actions during my states of intoxication weren't appropriate. But in all fairness Theo and/or his mother could have done more to stop them." Upon hearing his father's last words Derek snapped and lunged at the man pushing him up against the kitchen counter.

"How dare you blame mother. She gave everything to you and you let her continue to think she wasn't worthy of your love. You'd flaunt women telling her how beautiful they were compared to her and how they could sing; when all along it wasn't women you were attracted to."

Grace's eyes widened at the revelation. "What are you saying Theo?" she looked between her father and brother disbelieving. "How do you know?"

Charles grinned "Yes Theo, how do you know?"

"It's alright Derek, let him go." Karen tried to reason. "Whatever happened as a child won't change Grace or my love for you. Neither of us will judge nor accuse you of anything. I love you." She assured.

Derek looked to his fiancée and released the grip he had on his father. Without a word he left the room. They heard a door slam but Karen was unsure if it was the front or back.

"What did you do?" Grace yelled at her father.

"I was guilty of drinking too much when you were children and on occasion when I returned home; I found that I enjoyed your brother's company rather than your mother's." Grace thought she was going to be sick on the spot.

"Get out you bastard," she cried.

"It's not all my fault, darling. Theo could've have tried harder to get me to stop. He was strong as a young man."

"I remember there were mornings I would wake up and Theo's face was covered in bruises. He was eight years old; is that when it started?"

Charles looked at his daughter his expression holding no remorse. "Yes, I didn't say Theo didn't resist. I said he could have tried harder to stop it." He clarified. Listening to the man's rationale Karen walked up to him and before he could speak another word the sound her hand could be heard against his face.

"Leave;" she demanded. "Your son is nothing like you and you deserve to play no role in his life." She proclaimed. The man was stunned but composed himself enough to attempt to kiss Grace on the cheek before leaving the house. Grace flinched at the action and immediately moved away from him.

When the door slammed shut Karen looked at the blonde. Her face was pale and she was trying to catch her breathe. The older woman bent down and upon rising up, ran to the kitchen sink where she began to vomit. The brunette went over to her future sister-in-law and gently pulled her hair away from her face. "I didn't know," Grace stated in between sobs. "I swear I never told him to come to the house." Karen ran her hand soothingly along the woman's back. She wanted to leave and run after Derek but she knew she couldn't just leave future sister in law. Plus, she had no idea where he was. All she could do now was hope if he left the house, he would come back to her.


	24. Chapter 24

It had been two hours since her fiancé left the cottage and his phone was going directly to voice mail. Karen was worried but she took a moment to go over in her mind places he could be. She had already tried his favorite theater; along with a small café he had taken her to but he was at neither. Suddenly it dawned on her where Derek may go to find solitude and comfort. Hailing a cab she gave the driver the address.

It was mid-afternoon when she spotted him sitting under a tree by his mother's gravesite. Getting out of the cab she paid the fare and quietly made her way to the British man. She knew he could sense her presence but he did nothing to acknowledge it. Without saying a word she took a seat next to him and reached for his hand. Intertwining their fingers, the young woman leaned into his shoulder; relieved when his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close. After a few minutes the silence was finally broken.

"I never told my mother what my father did to me." Derek confessed. "I saw how depressed she got when she thought he was having affairs with the women in his shows and I was afraid of what she might do if she found out. I thought she would hate me." He was silent once again and Karen assumed he was debating if he wanted to continue. She waited patiently, all the while rubbing soothing circles on his hand. "I swear I never wanted or enjoyed what my father did. I tried to fight him but he was too strong. I was eight years old and half his size. When I tried to hit him, he would hold me down and punch me until I passed out. When I'd come to he would be zipping his pants and I'd be naked from the waist down. He finally stopped when he couldn't knock me out anymore." Derek's voice was distant and hollow. At her fiancé's recounting, Karen could feel bile rising in her throat and swallowed hard to keep from vomiting. Tears wanted to break free but she forced them back. This was the man she loved more than anything and he didn't need her crying out of sympathy. Instead she pulled away and moved so that she was positioned right in front of him.

His eyes averted hers but she reached out and gently placed her fingers under his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Even if you hadn't fought back," she began, "I would never think you wanted or enjoyed what your father did." She voiced in words slow and deliberate. "You were a child forced into a situation most adults would be unable to cope with. The fact you chose to protect your mother and remain silent," look at me she demanded, "doesn't make you weak; it makes you a man who knows the true meaning of love and sacrifice." Karen's eyes locked with his; they held no judgment and her words were firm but comforting.

In the emerald eyes of her lover she could see the multitude of emotions that were coursing through him at the moment. She paused for a minute and composed herself before continuing. "I love you Derek Wills and I am in awe of the journey you've had to take to become the man you are. The fact you have allowed me into your life and heart, is a gift I will treasure forever." The young woman leaned forward on her knees and placed a kiss directly over his heart. Derek wrapped his arms around the woman he loved. He held her close and cried into her shoulder. After several minutes he gained his composure and slightly pulled back. "From the moment I met you I felt alive again. When I'm with you I forget what happened to me. You make me believe I'm someone worth loving." He leaned in slowly and his action was mimicked by Karen. Slowly their lips met and they shared a kiss that expressed everything words could not.

When they broke for air Karen gave a small grin "What do say we go home?" He nodded as she reached for his hand. They took a minute at his mother's grave each saying a silent goodbye before walking away. When they returned back to the cottage; emotionally exhausted Derek led Karen up to their room where they crawled into bed. He held her tight in his embrace and together they fell asleep.

A few hours later the ringer on Derek's phone woke the couple. "Hello," he greeted his voice still groggy. "Yeah, let me talk to Karen and get back with you. Alright, mate."

"Who was that?" Karen asked not moving from her position on his chest.

"Daniel," Derek answered. "He wanted to know if we still wanted to meet for drinks tonight." Daniel was Derek's friend whose restaurant the couple had eaten at the day prior.

"I could use a drink but I understand if you'd rather stay in," she commented.

"Love, I could use a whole bottle not just a drink," he laughed. "It would be nice to forget about today or try to anyway. I'm sorry your trip to London so far hasn't been as relaxing as Iowa."

"I'm with you and that's all I need." She beamed. "Besides tomorrow we leave for Paris; that is if you still want to go?" She cautiously inquired.

"Of course I want to go. I can't wait to experience Paris with you." He kissed her. The couple got up and changed. They enjoyed a nice dinner and then met up with Daniel and his wife Susan at a popular pub. The four enjoyed great conversation and Karen enjoyed learning about Derek's high school days. She was also glad to see him relax after the morning events. She knew it would be a long time before he completely let go of what happened but she was relieved he wasn't pushing her away.

After mentioning their intentions to go to Paris, Daniel and Susan asked if they could join the couple. Derek looked to Karen. She immediately welcomed the idea and was excited at the prospect of having another female to shop with. She knew Derek would go shopping with her if they were alone but it would be extra enjoyable to actually have someone who truly wanted to shop for clothes and bags. Once it was settled the couples would travel together, the ladies spent the rest of the evening planning the trip. While Derek and Daniel continued to drink and talk amongst themselves; Karen took the opportunity to ask Susan for help with an idea she hoped to surprise Derek with. If she could pull it off, their life together would forever be tied to the city of Love and Lights.


	25. Chapter 25

The couple had been in Paris three days with today being the third and Karen had found every minute of it exhilarating and romantic. Today though, she hoped would be a day neither would forget. The idea had come to her while visiting her family in Iowa. In her hometown, the young woman loved the fact she and Derek could walk around without worry of photographers hiding out at every corner hoping to catch something scandalous. In Iowa, they were simply Derek Wills and Karen Cartwright, a man and a woman engaged. In light of that revelation, she had considered Capital Heights a possible venue for her wedding. That was, until she realized that the normalcy was only because no one knew the couple was visiting. If they chose to marry there, once the media knew of the location they would merely follow the couple. If she wanted true privacy then it would have to be a surprise.

Peering out over the small candle lit chapel through the crack between the door and its frame, Derek couldn't believe how his life had changed so much over the course of a year. Ten months ago, when he walked into Table 46 with Ivy, he never imagined his encounter with the tall brunette waitress from Iowa would lead him to where he stood today. Sure he had found her attractive from the onset but walking her home that night she captivated him. Never had he met a woman with her intelligence, beauty, confidence and sincerity. The more time he spent with her, the more he found she stole his heart. When Karen surprised him this morning with the marriage certificate he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Since he had proposed, neither had brought up the topic of a wedding date and for him the fact she still wore the ring and had said yes was more than enough.

"Are you ready mate?" Daniel and Eric both asked. "You look as if you might pass out." Eric teased the Brit. The three men had arrived an hour ago and were waiting in a small room located off to the side of the chapel's alter. They had shared a shot of scotch in celebration of their friend's big day and also in hopes of calming his nerves. Derek was dressed in a tailored black suit Karen had delivered to the hotel earlier and at the moment was fidgeting with the cuffs.

"I still can't believe Karen arranged this." He replied with sincerity. "I worry that I don't deserve her."

"I've known you since we were five years old," Daniel replied. "I've never seen you so happy and at ease with anyone." He slapped his friend's back. "Just enjoy today."

"How do I look?" Karen asked the older women surrounding her. She was wearing a simple white dress with a fitted bodice and mermaid bottom. The beading shimmered in the light. "Stunning," her mother replied as a tear fell.

"Don't cry Mom or you're going to make me cry," she chuckled. Julia, Grace and Susan smiled at the interaction and snapped a picture with their phone.

"I'm just so happy for you, sweetheart. Derek seems like a good man and when he looks at you it is obvious how in love he is. As a parent I can't ask for more." Karen beamed at her mother's comments and reached out for a hug.

The young woman then turned to others, "thank you for all of your help; today wouldn't be possible without it." She remarked. Susan had been instrumental in helping Karen obtain a marriage certificate that normally required a forty day waiting period. The older woman knew someone in the French embassy who was friend of Derek's and an admirer of the actress. He had managed to cut through the red tape on the condition he would get a visit from the couple and an autograph before they left Paris. Julia had helped with travel arrangements and Eileen along with Jerry had purchased airline tickets for the small group of Hit List and Bombshell members as a gift to the couple. Grace helped gather the documents needed for the marriage certificate such as Derek's birth certificate etc.. and she had brought his suit and the wedding band that went with her mother's engagement ring. The older woman said it only seemed fitting and right to keep the set together.

"You are very welcome. Theo means the world to Daniel and I and we've never seen him so happy." Susan answered.

"The same goes for Eric and me," Julia added. "You have completely changed him."

"You are every bit the woman my mother hoped Derek would find." Grace stated. Before Karen could respond, a knock on the door interrupted their conversation. .

"Come in," Karen called.

"Are you ready?" Roger Cartwright asked as he took in his daughter's appearance. She nodded with a smile reaching from ear to ear. "Then its time." He stated taking Karen's arm in his. Leaning into her ear he whispered "you look beautiful buttercup. I love you." He ended with a kiss to her cheek.

"I love you too daddy."

Derek exited the small room followed closely by Daniel and Eric. As the three stood at the front of the chapel he gave a nervous smile to the small group of close friends and family. When he heard the music start and the back door open his heart began to race. He watched as Karen's mother and his sister walked together down the aisle. The two women played such important role in each of their lives and he couldn't help but admire their beauty and strength. He was also grateful both were accepting of the relationship. Next walking down the aisle was Julia. She looked radiant in the soft lavender dress Karen and Susan had picked out for the bridesmaids. The writer had become such a good friend to him and he couldn't be happier that she and Eric were together. Julia was followed by Susan. She looked beautiful and when he glanced at Daniel he could see the smile her presence evoked. Derek owed the couple so much for helping Karen and for instantly welcoming her.

The doors closed again and the music changed to the traditional march. The priest walked out from the side room and greeted Derek as he took his place in front of the small alter. When the doors opened again Derek was sure he was going to pass out as he could feel his heart beat fast. In the candle lit chapel Karen glowed in the soft light. She wore a small veil covering her eyes but it was her smile when their eyes locked that made his stomach flutter. Never had he loved someone so much or felt so connected than he did with Karen in that moment. He couldn't help but smile. "Is this real?" he asked the man standing next to him.

Daniel laughed "very real and you are one lucky man." He replied.

Walking next to her father Karen felt her breathe catch when her eyes locked with those of the man she loved. "Are you alright?' Her father whispered when he felt her hand tighten around his arm.

"More than alright," she beamed. "I can't believe this is real." Her father smiled when saw the happiness portrayed on his daughters face. "I love him daddy."

"I know sweetheart." He replied as they continued to make the walk down the aisle. When they reached the end and Derek walked forward, Karen's father placed his daughter's hand in his future son-in-law's. "Take care of her," he ordered.

"Always," The British man promised his voice cracking. Looking into the eyes of the woman he loved he found himself mesmerized. "You look beautiful." He whispered; the comment resulting in a blush.

They turned in unison to face the priest and the ceremony from that point forward was a blur to Derek. It wasn't until it came time to exchange vows he was stirred from his reverie. Taking Karen's hand he began "Karen Jacqueline Cartwright, you take my breath away. When I look into your eyes I see the man you deserve and the man I will spend the rest of my life striving to be. You have taught me the true meaning of love and I will forever be faithful to you. You are everything to me." He finished his voice choking.

Karen raised her hand to graze his cheek "Derek Anthony Wills, when I look into your eyes I am overwhelmed and blessed by the love I see reflected in them. You make me forget about fear because with you next to me, I believe all is within reach and nothing is impossible. I am in awe of the man you are and I will spend the rest of my life striving to be the woman you deserve. I love you and will forever be faithful." Tears were falling freely as she ended.

The priest took the rings from the maid of honor and best man and turning back to the couple asked "Derek Anthony Wills please repeat after me. Karen Jacqueline Cartwright, with this ring I thee wed." He then looked to Karen "Derek Anthony Wills, with this ring I thee wed." Each did as instructed and when they finished the priest announced "With the power invested in me by the Roman Catholic Church of France, I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Derek lifted Karen's veil and gently taking her face in his hands placed a kiss on her lips he hoped showed her how much he loved her. The wedding march started and the couple made their way down the aisle and into the cool Paris night.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry it's been a little while since I updated. I still wasn't all that pleased with the chapter but I hope it passable. The song is "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes.**

The restaurant had closed an hour before but to the guests that occupied the back patio overlooking the Eiffel Tower the night was still young. It was eleven o'clock and aside from Karen's parents who left back to the hotel; the remaining individuals intended to make the most of the experience. After dinner they had cake and then watched as the bride and groom shared their first dance.

Music was played over speakers that served as a dock for an iphone as Karen had asked her friends to make sure they downloaded their favorite songs to play throughout the evening. They were drinking, dancing and sharing great conversation. For many of the young members of Hit List and Bombshell, it was an opportunity they weren't sure they'd ever get again. Derek was sitting at a table with his friends and the creative team of both productions; while Karen was with her friends.

Setting her shot glass down on the table Ana asked, "so; when you decided to let Derek walk you home, did you ever think it would lead to this?"

Karen smiled at the memory "not at all but I did know he could be someone special. When we got to the apartment, he was so nervous asking me out."

"Derek, nervous?" Tom injected as he joined the group, sitting next to Kyle. "I would have paid to see that." He chuckled.

"He was and it made him completely endearing." Karen beamed. "Agreeing to a second date was the best decision of my life. I've never loved anyone as much as I do him." She declared with a deep blush gracing her face.

"Well being in love agrees with you because you look radiant," Sam complimented.

"And may we add your husband looks dashingly handsome," Karen's friends Amy and Marlena stated.

"The whole wedding was so romantic," Kyle said in whimsical voice. "I never thought I'd visit Paris, much less to watch two of my closest friends get married."

Derek had been listening to Eric exchange stories with the group when he heard a familiar song begin to play. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face when he remembered the night it was first heard. He and Karen were at her parent's house hosting a group of her friends. The men including Derek, had barbequed; a concept that prior to that day had been somewhat foreign to the director and were enjoying drinks when Karen heard this song. She commented how much she loved it and turned to her fiancé for a dance. Under an Iowan night sky, Derek learned how to two step.

He got up from his seat and after excusing himself walked over to his wife. "May I have this dance mam?" He asked his bride.

Laughing at his attempt at a country accent, Karen responded in kind "of course cowboy," she giggled. She took his extended hand and both made their way to the small dance floor. "You remembered?" She grinned as she relaxed into his embrace.

"I remember everything time I fall more in love with you, Mrs. Wills." He replied with a smug smirk. "How to two step, is a different matter all together though," he chuckled as he struggled to keep count.

"Who knew two simple steps could trip up choreographer extraordinaire, Derek Wills," she teased, sneaking her hands around his neck. "Just don't think about the steps, listen to the music. The words to this song are what I love." She offered leaning closer to her husband. Suddenly she heard the soft husky whisper of his voice.

**You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you**

The words in his thick British accent against her ear sent shivers down her spine. "I can appreciate the words, Love. They describe how I feel about you." He informed as the music continued to play. "Especially the next verse," he sang in her ear.

**'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine**

Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted…

As the song came to an end Karen pulled her husband in for a slow lingering kiss. "Let's get out of here, I want my husband."

Derek smiled, his eyes a darker shade of green, "lead the way, Love." He held out his hand and allowed her to lead him back to the table she was sitting at.

"You guys really are sickening," Ana mocked. "You're already married; you don't have to keep giving each other eyes." Everyone laughed at the red-head's remarks.

"Well we won't subject you any longer because I have asked my husband to take me to bed," her best friend informed; much to the dismay of the men at the table. Derek merely gave a smug grin and held her even tighter. Each exchanged kisses and hugs with the young group and a promise to meet up the day. The newlyweds then did the same with the guests at the table Derek had been at.

Once all goodbyes were said they made their way to the waiting limo. Derek got into the car first followed by his wife. Making herself comfortable on his lap she spoke "you're stuck with me now Mr. Wills; there's no turning back." She finished laying her head on chest.

With his arms around her waist he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Mrs. Wills. One day I will get to brag to our children how mommy found daddy to be simply irresistible she couldn't wait to get back to America to marry him." He gave a goofy smug grin.

She laughed at his cockiness but inside she felt of rush of joy at the thought that Derek wanted a family as much as she did. The car pulled up to the hotel and once out of the car, the director lifted his bride in arms and carried her inside.

"Derek!" Karen squealed. "You aren't suppose to carry me yet, if anything its over the threshold of our room." Other guests smiled at the love reflected in the couple. It was everything Paris embraced. Her husband paid no attention to her feeble protest and continued to their room. When they reached the door he ordered Karen to reach in his pocket for the key. For once the young woman did as instructed and as soon as the door swung open Derek walked through.

"Welcome, to our temporary home Mrs. Wills." He said against her lips as he continued to their room where he laid her gently on the bed. Crawling into the bed next to her they laid in each other's arms for a few minutes enjoying being alone to reflect on the events of the day.

Karen was the first to speak, "I love you Derek Wills. Today you have made me the happiest woman." She leaned to capture his lips. When they pulled away for air Derek responded.

"I should be thanking you Love. I never imagined someone loving me enough to do what you did today. I am utterly and completely in love with you Mrs. Wills."

The rest of the night was spent re-exploring their love as husband and wife. For the night, they weren't concerned with Broadway lights, only the thought of a future as a family.


	27. Chapter 27

The couple had been back in New York two days now and they were on their way to meet with the creative team for Hit List. Derek had received a call from Eileen letting him know there was exciting news that needed to be shared. She also warned that several photographers had been staked outside her office building; she assumed in hopes of capturing pictures of the newlyweds. As the cab pulled up in front of the producer's office, Derek turned to his wife. "Are you ready Mrs. Wills? It's back to reality." He commented.

Karen beamed at the use of her new last name. "Yup!" She replied opening the door to the cab while Derek paid the fare. The moment her toned and tanned frame was recognized cameras flashed. Smiling at the photographers, she stepped aside for Derek to exit. The director gave a quick nod to the three gentlemen surrounding them before turning to his wife and with his hand at the spall of her back following her into the building.

When they entered, they saw Julia waiting for an elevator. The red-head smiled at the couple "Hey you two, glad to have you back." She stated. "You both look like Italy agreed with you," she commented taking in the couple's tanned and relaxed features.

"Hello, darling," Derek greeted with a kiss on the cheek.

"It was spectacular," Karen remarked of their honeymoon. "I loved the history and romance." The bing of the elevator interrupting their conversation. Once inside the brunette asked "How was the rest of your trip?"

Julia blushed "Eric and I remained in Paris for one more day after the two of you left and Leo joined Ana and the others back in London. Thank you so much for letting them stay at your place and Karen, your mom from what I hear pampered all of them with breakfast before they left." Karen smiled; her mom had mentioned how much fun it had been to have a full house. Her parents had stayed one night at the couple's home and then moved to a hotel closer to tourist destinations.

"I'm glad to hear Eric was on his best behavior," Derek remarked with a smirk. "Did you meet his mother, Leila; she is a lovely woman."

"I did, meet her and you're right she is wonderful." Julia responded just as the doors opened to Eileen's floor.

"Wow, meeting the parents, that's serious," Karen teased. She was happy for the woman who had become like a sister to her.

"I guess you could say that," Julia replied back with a wink just as Derek opened the office door. Julia stepped through to the office followed by Karen. Kyle, Jimmy and Jerry were already there.

"Sorry we're late," Karen offered.

"You're not late, everyone else was just early. There were some matters we wanted to clear up with Kyle and Jimmy before everyone got here." Eileen smiled. The three women exchanged a hug and kiss, while Derek kissed the older woman's cheeks. When he turned to take a seat next to Karen, he extended greetings to the men in the room. Once everyone was situated Eileen began to make her announcement.

"First off, I want to thank you for coming. Jerry and I upon returning from London made a decision we hope you will all be on board with. The members of the creative team looked on in suspense. We decided to break tradition and preview Hit List for few weeks here in New York and if everything goes as we anticipate; move opening night up to mid-October." She pointedly looked at each person waiting for a reaction.

"Wow," Julia was the first to remark. "Do you think having previews in New York is wise and will we be ready?" She looked more to Derek for an answer.

Derek was deep in concentration, mentally creating a list of things that immediately needed to be done for this to work. "Derek," Karen nudged her husband. He startled, realizing everyone was waiting for an answer.

"Uh yeah right; I do think we are more than ready for an earlier opening but I believe the right choice in venue is paramount. The theater for previews needs to be almost identical in dimensions to the main theater for this to work. Also we want to work our way up to a true Broadway audience so previews have to be kept somewhat low key. We want enough buzz to keep momentum but no so much that we have nothing left for opening night." He finished with firm resolve. Karen looked at her husband with admiration. The confidence with which he spoke instantly lightened the mood and eased any doubts.

"Good," Eileen beamed. "I'm glad we are on the same page then. Let's discuss venue. Jerry has secured the St. James as Hit List's final home." Julia and Kyle both chimed in how much they loved the St. James and began to name famous productions it had once housed. Derek tried to keep from rolling his eyes while Karen attempted to refrain from laughing at his reaction. Jimmy just seemed lost and frustrated over the fact he had no clue what was being discussed.

"So all we need is a venue for previews." Jerry interjected.

"What about the Daryl Roth Theater?" Derek inquired. "Granted the capacity is not as large as St. James but the lighting, acoustics, and stage configurations are."

"Plus it's just enough distance from St. James to keep the audiences separate." Julia added.

"I think it's a great idea," Eileen announced. "Jerry do you think you could look into its availability?" Her ex-husband nodded in approval. While they would never reunite, the two producers had become cordial again and were close to being friends once more. Eileen was dating Richard Frances while Jerry was still stringing along any blonde in her twenties but the two had managed to rekindle the respect for each other's business savvy. "Now the other bit of news we'd like to share has to do with the reason why Jimmy and Kyle were here so early. They have informed Jerry and I, that on promotional banners and posters, they would like Julia to be listed as co-writer and Karen as the lyricist. Both women were in shock.

"Kyle this is your show," Julia was the first to speak. I was just the dramatrug.

"You were more than that. The ideas were mine but you helped me find the words and organization. Its only right that you be given credit; that is if you want." He added nervously.

"It would be an honor to be listed as co-writer with you." She smiled. "Thank you."

"Jimmy I had nothing to do with the music." Karen stated in confusion. "I don't deserve credit for your songs."

"Eileen explained the score and lyrics are considered two separate things but for Tony purposes they are awarded together. I wrote the music but for more than half of the songs, they were your words. And on the ones I wrote you helped." He explained. "It hit me when I was asked to explain my inspiration for 'Don't Let Me Know.' The meaning is in the words and the words belong to you." He smiled. Derek looked on with new respect for the young man and pride for his wife.

"Thank you." Karen said.

"Good, now that everything is settled; let me show you the image that will appear on the banners and playbills." She moved towards the side table and pulled out a small banner. It was Karen with cropped bangs and shades on. Within the black shades you could see an image of Ana dressed as the Diva in each of the sunglass frames. It was brilliant.

"That is so sick," Kyle gushed. "That sums up the show in just one image I love it."

"I admit it is intriguing because of its simplicity," Derek added. The others all agreed it was one of the most current images on Broadway and it encompassed the freshness and edge of Hit List. The five discussed when the new imagines would be released and when they finally concluded Julia and the others left Eileen and Jerry to finish with logistics. Jerry would let them know by the afternoon if the Daryl Roth Theater was available.

Julia and Kyle both had plans for lunch but Jimmy more than graciously accepted Derek and Karen's invitation. Since Kyle began dating Tom and Ana was now with Simon, Jimmy often found himself alone. With so much time on his hands he didn't want to slip back into his old ways. He also missed bouncing ideas off Derek and Karen. The director and his wife held hands as they walked towards Table 46 with Karen in between the two men.

"So how have you been?" She asked. "We didn't really get a chance to talk in Paris."

"With Kyle dating Tom, it's been kind of lonely." He answered honestly; much to the surprise of the couple.

"I thought you were with Ivy?" Derek commented.

Jimmy laughed, "yeah that was a mistake. We broke up when I got back from London. I learned a lot from her in terms of what I did wrong and what I took for granted in my relationship with Ana. I'm sure you'll agree Derek, Ivy is somewhat insecure."

Derek let out a deep laugh at that, "a little?" he sarcastically questioned. "I appreciate Ivy's passion, there has never been a question about her love for the theater or her talent; but, she has a hard time separating the two. She is so insecure in herself as woman that it becomes unattractive."

"Exactly, she wanted me to give up the lead in Hit List because it meant being with Ana and Karen. I made the mistake of telling her about the incident during rehearsal and she went ballistic. She couldn't get over how you had stolen Derek and now you were going to steal me. No matter what I tried to do to assure her, it wasn't enough. The last straw was when I went to London and I told her it was for Hit List. The fact that both you and Ana were going to be there was the last straw." He sighed.

"I'm sorry," Karen offered.

"Don't be, it was for the best. Like I said at least I know how Ana must have felt when I acted like a selfish prick." He replied. "Anyway, I'm excited to get going again. Don't let this go to your head or anything; but I've missed working with you two. You are the only people aside from Kyle and Ana who I think get me as an artist. But even Kyle and Ana struggle to keep up when I start talking music."

"I think hell just froze over" Derek chuckled, "Jimmy Collins paying a compliment." Karen laughed hitting her husband's arm.

"Stop, be nice." She warned him. "Honestly, he's missed you too." Karen replied. "I swear the two of you are the only ones that can constantly bounce from idea to idea without getting tired. So please you can have him." She beamed.

"Hey," Derek grumbled. "You have a ring and a certificate to prove you can't just give me away." He remarked.

Karen giggled, "I can at least try when you get on my nerves." Derek rolled his eyes and grinned when Karen kissed his cheek. "I'm just teasing, I know I'm stuck with you and I wouldn't have it any other way."

The three entered the restaurant and were immediately seated. They fell into easy conversation over the upcoming previews and what was going to be required. The three really did have a good chemistry when it came to creativity. Each respected the other views and only offered suggestions when it was necessary. "Hello, Derek, Karen, Jimmy," Richard Frances greeted as he stood in front of the table. "I won't keep you; I just wanted to offer you my congratulations on your wedding. Eileen said it was beautiful. And I've also heard about the new time frame for Hit List. I would still like to do a feature on the four original members of the show, Jimmy, Karen, Kyle and Ana." He stated. "Do you think that might be possible?"

"Sure," Jimmy answered. "If Eileen and Jerry are okay with it, just let us know when and where." Karen nodded in agreement.

"Good, then I'll be in touch. And may I say, marriage agrees with you Derek. I don't think I've ever seen you smile or laugh so much as I did watching you just now." Richard remarked.

"I would have to agree" Derek replied. "Although the fact you were staring is just a little creepy." The four laughed at the jab. Richard left the group to finish their meal. An hour and a half later and the three made their way out of the restaurant.

"We'll get together tomorrow to work on the finishing touches," Derek informed Jimmy. "Can you please let Kyle know and I will call Julia about Leo. If what he told you in London is true; then he may be the key to getting your tweeter feeds up and running by tech." Jimmy smiled in response and turned to leave the couple alone.

Waiting for cab Karen turned to Derek, "Broadway reality wasn't so bad today." She beamed. "I feel bad for Jimmy though, I hope he finds someone. It sounds like he has learned his lesson." Derek grunted his agreement, "hey what is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

The two stepped into the waiting cab and once situated her husband responded "nothing; it's just I know that tone in your voice." He smirked.

"What tone?" Karen asked slightly put off.

"The tone your voice gets when you intend to find a solution or help." Derek replied. "I know you are going to try to find someone for Jimmy." He smiled.

His wife blushed "alright maybe you're right." At her answer Derek busted out in laughter.

"Maybe?" he asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Fine, your right; are you happy now?"

"Very," he replied just as he captured her lips. He had to agree the first day back to reality hadn't been bad at all.


	28. Chapter 28

There were two days left before Tech and Karen had every intention of using those two days to relax. She was currently lying on the sofa wearing her favorite lounging outfit (consisting of boxer shorts she'd confiscated from her husband and a t-shirt) reading Glamour magazine. Lost in the modern trend of fashion, she startled at the sound of the doorbell. Weighing her options she called out "babe, can you get the door please?" She smiled to herself knowing the request would result in a disgruntled grunt. Sure in enough as if on cue, the Brit mumbled something under his breathe and begrudgingly exited his office to open the door.

She could hear Derek greet Richard Frances, of the New York Times, who was coming to interview her for the feature he planned on running this weekend. He had already spoken to Jimmy, Ana and Kyle. Just as she placed the magazine on the coffee table, the two men entered the room. "Hello Mrs. Wills," the editor greeted.

Karen smiled from ear to ear; she enjoyed the sound of new name. "Please call me Karen, "she replied with a handshake. Although Richard Frances and Eileen were dating, the couple rarely made appearances together and there was still a sense of formality.

"Karen it is then," he smiled. Looking at the windows in front of him he remarked, "this view is spectacular" while heading straight for the floor to ceiling windows.

Derek who had stayed by Karen's side asked "would you care for a drink? We have just about everything with the exception of soda."

Richard turned away from the view to give his attention to the couple "a glass of wine sounds good; if that's alright."

"Not a problem, what about you Love?"

"I'll have the same, thank you." She answered with a kiss to his cheek. "Where would you like to talk?" She asked.

"Here is fine," the editor responded. He took a seat on the sofa across from where Karen sat and began by thanking the actress for giving up her time. "So Karen, I know you're from Iowa but tell me how long have you been in New York?"

"Three years," She replied. "This past year passed really quickly but it was by far the best. I hadn't really gotten the chance to appreciate how much my life has changed until our vacation." She commented just as Derek came into the room with two glasses and a wine bottle. Handing each a glass he placed the remainder of the wine in the ice bucket on the coffee table.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," he apologized. "I'll be downstairs, Love. I need a break." He gave a quick kiss to her lips and left the two alone again.

"I'm sure everyone asks you to recount how you and Derek met. It is the closest thing Broadway will ever have to a real life fairytale; but I want to know who Karen Cartwright-Wills is." He stated.

Karen smiled "this is me," she shrugged. "I'm the girl from Iowa who would prefer nothing more than to sleep in late and spend the day walking around in a pair of Derek's boxers and t-shirt."

"Come on though," Richard grinned "you can't tell me the bright lights and possibility of fame isn't what drew you to leave home; can you? Or that your fame hasn't already changed you."

"Of course I wanted to be a star just like everyone else but I also knew I didn't want to comprise who I was in order to achieve it. I've been propositioned and I know the games people play. Can I say I wasn't been tempted to give in or that I haven't made mistakes; no. But none of my mistakes are ones that when I look back will haunt me." She responded with a thoughtful look.

"What about appearances?"

"I think there is a time and place for everything. When I go out, I like to look nice but I'm not one to spend outrageous amounts of money to accomplish it. It makes me feel uncomfortable mainly because I never really had a lot of money." She laughed. "Every once in a while I splurge but otherwise Derek is the one who surprises me with jewelry or if he notices me eyeing something when we're out, he'll send his assistant to buy it for me." He is really thoughtful like that.

"Do you think you've changed?" He inquired.

"I've matured and I'm more confident in my ability as a performer." She answered. "But being goofy, clumsy and more of a home body, that won't ever change. My friends back home and Ana won't let it happen." She grinned.

"Now that you've mentioned Ana, how long have you known each other?" He asked.

"Ana was my first friend in New York, so three years." She confirmed. "We met at an audition and we clicked. It's kind of odd because we have such different personalities but it works. I love her to death. She keeps me grounded and she has been my rock."

"How about Jimmy and Kyle?" He continued.

"Jimmy and Kyle I met about a year and half ago. Jimmy started going out with Ana and Kyle always joined. I'm closer on a personal level to Kyle. He is such a sweetheart and it's hard to lose faith when he's pushing you. I guess you could say I owe him everything. If he hadn't gotten me the job at Table 46 I wouldn't have met Derek." She smiled at the memory. "Jimmy is more reserved. When we talk it's usually about music."

"Jimmy mentioned the songs that you wrote, what inspires you?" He asked.

"Life in general, it doesn't have to be my experiences." She replied. "'Don't Let Me Know,' is about being strong and taking a stand. There are relationships in your life you need to close the door on but it's hard. You know each other so well that the comfort you get from that keeps drawing you back."

Richard gives her an understanding nod. He then smiles "you know I have to ask; have you written a song about your relationship with Derek?"

The young woman blushed. "I've started one but he doesn't know yet. Derek is very private so before anyone would get to hear it; he'd have to be okay with it." She informed. "Every day he wakes up and the moment he walks out the door he becomes Derek Wills, the director. Rarely will he show people Derek Wills the man."

"Do you employ the same division?"

"No," she laughed. "Too much work, plus I'm in a much different position than my husband." She stated. "I don't get bombarded with people constantly wanting to audition for me or pitch an idea. The most I get is someone wanting an autograph or a maybe a producer telling me they have a project they will send to my agent."

"So people really audition for him?" The editor asked in astonishment.

"Oh yeah, just the other day we were at dinner and a waitress busted out in song." She pinched her nose. "Ever since people read how Hit List was discovered, it's a lot worse he told me. People will come up to us and hand Derek a large envelop with a flash drive and/or a book."

"Is that what made you get married in Paris? From what I heard it was a surprise for Derek?" He probed.

"You could say it was. For me marriage is something intimate. Here in New York or even in Iowa; that wouldn't have been possible. I will always be appreciative of my fans and I will share almost anything with them but I wanted this day and what I shared about it, to be on my terms. I wanted to get to choose what pictures were posted on facebook or twitter; and the ones that were intended just for Derek and me." She reasoned. "I surprised Derek because it felt right. He had given me so much and I wanted to do something special for him. When we talked before about the wedding he would always tell me I deserved my fairytale. Paris was it for me. Being surrounded by close family and friends that was all I needed."

"Where do you see yourself in five years?" Richard questioned.

"I hope to still be performing on Broadway. But I also know one bad show could be the end of a career so all I can really do is try to choose carefully. Derek and I are open to starting a family whenever it may happen so in five years who knows I may be a mom." She beamed at the possibility.

"If being a mother meant giving up your career; would you do it?" He asked.

"In a heartbeat, "the young woman replied. "At this point already lived out my dream which is more than most can say. I performed on Broadway, I won a Tony and I married the man I love unconditionally and who loves me back. The icing on the cake would be to have his child." She smiled.

"One last question," Richard informed "can you give me just one example of something Derek does that no one would ever guess."

"That's easy," Karen replied. "He loves to cuddle but will deny it with a fury. Instead, he'll play it off by asking me if I'm cold." She laughed. "Regardless of my answer; he'll pull me close anyway so that my back is pressed against his chest." She smiles.

"So he's the big spoon and you're the little?" the editor asked causing the actress to bust out in laughter and turn a deep shade of red.

"I haven't heard that in a long time but I guess so." She grinned. "I don't give him a hard time about cuddling though because when I'm in his arms I feel at home and there isn't a better feeling."

Richard Frances turns the recorder off and thanks Karen for her time. Appraising the young woman before him, he has no doubt she will be legendary.


	29. Chapter 29

"Awe look," Karen said standing in front of the pet store window. It was a cool but sunny day and the couple had decided to walk to a nearby café for breakfast when the young woman's attention was drawn to the two chocolate color Labrador puppies sound asleep inside the store. Derek stood beside her and gave a questioning look.

"You can't be serious?" He asked. "We are about to open on Broadway in two days, do you really think this is the best time to get a dog?"

"I've always wanted one but never had the space," she commented her eyes focused on the sleeping pair. "Plus, in our business there will never really be a good time." She turned to face her husband brown eyes silently pleading and lips pouting. "Please, can we at least go inside and look?" Derek chuckled because he knew his wife understood exactly what she was doing by pouting. Moving to open the door he caved in to her wish. Beaming she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she entered and walked directly to the puppies.

"Hi can I help you?" The young store attendant asked before realizing who was standing in front of her. "You're, you're…."her words trailed off unable to complete her sentence. The young actress laughed and replied.

"Hi, we are interested in maybe buying a puppy."

Composing herself the young woman responded, "Hi, I'm sorry it's just you're Karen Wills." She gushed earning grin from Karen and an amused smirk from Derek. "Right, uh the puppies," the young woman said. "These two puppies are actually up for adoption. They were part of a fair we hosted yesterday and unfortunately no one could give them a home."

"Why?" Derek questioned.

"Because we are looking for a family that can adopt both dogs. They are brother and sister and when separated they begin to whimper and whale. They were abused and the male puppy's leg mangled to the point his paw had to be amputated. His sister is very protective." The young woman informed. She slightly moved the female puppy so that the couple could see the male puppy's hind stump. Karen and the young woman continued to talk while Derek stood observing the two dogs. Watching them he couldn't help but smile. He knew for these small dogs the world was right so long as they stayed together and it was a concept the director could relate too. It was the way Karen made him feel. With her by his side, he was whole.

"We'll take them both," he suddenly informed the two women. Karen turned to face him and instantly understood Derek's change in opinion as she watched her husband carefully lift both puppies in his hands.

"Are you sure?" She questioned with a smile from ear to ear. He nodded in response and handed her the female puppy.

"That's great," exclaimed the store attendant "let me get the paperwork started," she stated as she walked away.

"This one's mine," Derek told his wife scratching the head of the male puppy in his hands and passing the female to her. "I think you look like a Jaxs, don't you?" He asked the lab cradled in his arms. Karen giggled as the female puppy squirmed in her arms.

She lifted the dog so that it was looking down at her "and I think you look like a Roxy." She grinned while placing a kiss on its nose.

Thirty minutes later the couple along with the new additions to the Wills family entered the apartment. The puppies were sound asleep in Karen's arms while Derek carried all of their accessories into the living room. He laid the large pillow next to the sofa and watched as his wife carefully laid Jaxs and Roxy down. Neither of the dogs woke up and in fact curled more into a ball next to each other. Karen smiled at the site and walked over to her husband.

"It's pretty amazing what you did, agreeing to adopt both." She told him.

"They deserve to be together," he replied placing a kiss on her lips. "What do you say we order something to eat before we go and meet your fellow Iowans?" He remarked. Karen had been true to her word and paid for airfare and hotel for the drama class of Capital Heights to attend the Broadway premier of Hit List in two days. The group of 10 students and several parents were arriving later this afternoon and the couple was hosting a small gathering in their honor later in the evening.

"That sounds fabulous seeing as how I made us miss breakfast," she answered referring to the pet store detour. The rest of the morning was spent relaxing on the couch and when the puppies woke up, helping them adjust to their new home.

When evening came, members of Hit List together with the group of students enjoyed each other's company taking pictures and playing music. Between rehearsals and the final run through, the following days passed in a blur and it was now the morning of Hit List's opening.

"Good morning Love," Derek mumbled his voice husky and his mind unable to concentrate while Karen straddled his body. She gave a seductive smirk as her pelvis grinded hard against her husband's member. Instantly she felt the affect she had on him as he became hard.

"Good morning to you," she whispered bucking her hips again this time earning a moan. Derek's eyes taking in her radiant form. He would never tire of seeing the curves of her naked body.

"You're so wet, I can feel you." His breathe hitched when her lips found his and she bit his lower lip. His hands found her breast and his fingers pinched her nipples. "Gods I want you," he voiced and before she could reply he flipped their bodies so that he was on top.

His green eyes now full of lust were almost black and his mouth was working its way down her body to her core. One of her hands ran through his hair while the other clenched the sheets as his tongue ran down her folds. "Delicious," he stated licking his lips.

"Derek," her words more of a plea and the moans escaping her lips a symphony. "I need you." She whimpered. Her husband smiled and continued his ministrations. With her back arched and face flushed to Derek she looked gorgeous and he could feel his own climax building and he wasn't even inside her yet.

Knowing she was on the brink of ecstasy he pulled back and aligned himself with her entrance. "I love you," he whispered in her ear as he entered her. They moaned with pleasure, his thrusts slow and deliberate. Their kisses lingered and their bodies moved in sync. "Oh god Derek, I'm so close. Faster please."

Feeling her walls close around him his thrusts were faster and harder. Sprawled on the bed her legs spread wide and over his shoulders she was mesmerizing. "I'm going to…."

"Let go Love," he instructed and with one final thrust she screamed his name. Her walls completely milking him he let himself go and his hot cum filled her. The intensity of the moment and the intimate knowledge that their love making could result in a child was not lost on either one; but it felt right and neither wanted to let go. He was still insider her when she kissed him and whispered "I love you too." Her hands soothingly rubbed his back.

Once their breath was even, Derek raised himself up and was about to withdraw from her when her hands held him tight. Their eyes locked and a blush spread across her cheeks "I want to keep trying," she informed him.

"You know everyone will think it's entirely my fault," he teased. "And I'll be scorned for robbing Broadway of its newest darling." Karen giggled when he kissed her lips. "But I can live with that if it means I'll have 2.5 kids, a house with a white picket fence with you." He laughed.

"Don't forget Jaxs and Roxy," she beamed.

"How could I ever forget them," he replied pulling her close him, his hands resting on her stomach.

The couple remained in bed a few more hours before starting their day. Derek took the puppies out for a walk while Karen fixed breakfast. Alone with her thoughts the young actress couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face when she thought of starting a family. She knew with the premier of Hit List tonight, many would think the couple was crazy; but it felt right. Maybe it was the adoption of Jaxs and Roxy; Karen didn't know but since that day something had changed and the desire to start a family outweighed the lights of Broadway. She was over the moon Derek felt the same way.

It was four o'clock when the couple left their apartment for the theater. Rushing around getting changed, Ana and Karen took turns calming the nerves of their fellow actors. Aside from the pair no one had been on Broadway and while they too were anxious it was important to assure the others it would be alright. At 5 o'clock the two ladies entered the dressing room they shared. "So what's up Karen?" Ana asked her best friend.

"What do you mean?" the brunette asked in confusion.

"You have had a smile on your face since you came in and while I know you're nervous; you haven't freaked out. Plus you are almost glowing." Her friend's observations earned a laugh.

"I'm just excited what can I say," Karen shrugged. Ana gave her friend a thoughtful look before her eyes widened.

"Wait, are you…" her words trailing off "are you pregnant?" She inquired.

Karen blushed "no, I'm not but let's just say Derek and I wouldn't mind if it happened." She gave a shy smile. "But you can't say anything." She pleaded.

"Oh my god!" Ana squealed, "You are going to have beautiful cartwills. Can I call dibs on being a godmother?"

Karen laughed "you will definitely be a top contender." She assured her friend. The ladies continued changing into costume with Ana going on and on about how cute their babies will be. Soon it was time and each made their way to the stage wings. Just as with Bombshell Karen found Derek waiting for her only this time she couldn't wait to wrap her arms around him and feel his touch.

"This is a pleasant surprise," the director kissed his wife.

"I was talking to Ana and the talk of babies made me extremely eager to feel you." She nibbled his ear. Her body flushed with his instantly affected him.

"You don't play fair Love," he growled. "Now I'm stuck here until I calm down." His comment earned a laugh. She kissed his lips one last time and took her mark.

Once on stage the actress poured every ounce of energy she had into her performance. She wanted to give her audience everything knowing at some point, possibly in the near future, she would have to take a break. Until then she was going to seize every moment. The crowd cried, laughed, danced and sang along with the performers and when the last note came to an end and the curtain closed the first time; Hit List was on its way to being iconic.

Ana and Karen took the final bow together and Derek beamed with pride from the side wing. These young individuals were the future of Broadway and the director was honored to have played a small role in their indoctrination into the industry. When the curtain closed for good on their night; Karen ran into the arms of the man she loved. "I love you." She told him.

"I love you too my star." He replied with a shared kiss.

The night was still young and the couple was ready to celebrate the beginning of new chapter.


	30. Chapter 30

Richard Frances ran his feature the morning after Hit List's opening premier and his review coupled with the candid interviews only served to increase the show's popularity. Every major newspaper had declared Hit List bigger than Rent. They raved about its young cast and the refreshing ideas involving the audience with live interaction. To say the creative team was over the moon was an understatement.

Since opening night, the young group did everything possible not to allow the growing attention overwhelm them. A private and reserved individual by nature, Jimmy was having the most difficulty dealing with his new found fame. Luckily Ana had been there for him. After much discussion over of the month of October, the two young actors decided to give a relationship one more shot. So far the second chance had proven to be worth the effort as Jimmy was showing by actions he had changed.

Exhausted from shows and appearances the Hit List group found they no longer needed clubs or bars to enjoy themselves. They took turns spending time together at each other's homes enjoying music and good food. Occasionally the men would take refuge at one location while the ladies spent a girl's night at another. At Derek and Karen's home, Jaxs and Roxy were now completely at ease and loved spending time outside either in the small yard or on the rooftop. Derek had contracted someone to place a doggie door on each entrance. Despite missing a paw, Jaxs had no problem keeping up with Roxy and both he and his sister had grown in size. One of the things Karen loved was when she would catch Derek asleep on the sofa with Jaxs sprawled next to him. Roxy on the other hand was a 100% her girl and since the two no longer got anxiety when separated; it wasn't uncommon for the Roxy to accompany Karen throughout her day and Jaxs to go with Derek.

The addition of the two labs made the house a home but the couple was ready for the next chapter in their lives. Since Hit List's opening, they had decided to continue their efforts to have a baby and in the process they were enjoying every minute. There was something extremely intimate about being together without worry of consequences and Derek had never felt closer to Karen than in those moments of love making. With Karen as his wife, he was excited at the prospect of being a father. With Hit List already almost two months into its six month contract; he and Karen didn't have to worry about the affect a pregnancy would have on the show. It was certain she would at least be able to complete her initial contract. Until then, the couple intended to live in the moment and looked forward to spending the Holidays together with friends and family.

The first holiday, Thanksgiving, was tomorrow. Since the couple would be unable to go to Iowa or London, Karen decided to host dinner at their home. With Julia's help, she was attempting to cook her first turkey. Today, however, was all about preparation and Derek had been roped in to helping his wife.

"Babe, can you grab that pan?" Karen asked her husband who was currently sitting at the kitchen bar peeling potatoes. Jaxs and Roxy were lying by the kitchen entrance hoping to catch anything that might fall on the floor. Derek moved from his seat and walked over to the cabinet his wife was pointing too. He reached up and after grabbing the pan looked down to see Karen's face streaked with flour. She looked completely adorable. Unable to contain himself, he leaned in and kissed her nose.

She blushed and asked "what was that for?"

"Because you my Love; look absolutely irresistible with flour on your face and nose." He grinned.

Karen laughed and playfully hit his arm as she tried to clean her face.

Derek smirked at her reaction "So, how many people did you invite after all?" He inquired.

"Well, the regular group and then Tom, Eileen, Richard, Fred and his wife and that's it." She answered. Doing the math in her head she continued "14 total." At saying the total out loud, Derek chuckled as his wife's expression change from one of excitement to one of sheer horror.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, "take a deep breathe darling, you will be fine." He assured. "You said Julia and the others are bringing items and I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, I will peel potatoes or chop celery whatever you need." At his assurance she relaxed in his embrace.

"Thank you."

The rest of the day and evening was spent in the kitchen and true to his word Derek was with her every step of the way. Roxy and Jaxs would make an appearance every so often to enjoy remnants of food off the floor. Too tired to do anything other than sleep the couple called it an early night when they were done.

The following morning Derek felt the warmth from of the sun hitting his face and in the distance could hear someone calling his name. Still groggy from sleep, it took him a minute to register it was Karen calling him. Quickly pulling on his boxers the Brit exited the room with Jaxs close on his heels. "Babe!" he heard again.

"I'm coming darling," he replied, his voice still husky from sleep. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," he offered walking into the kitchen. When he reached the room he found his wife in a tank top and shorts holding a clear bag with what Derek thought were gizzards.

"Do you know if I'm supposed to leave these in or take them out during cooking?" She asked in a flustered state.

"I don't know Love? Would you like me to call Grace, it's too early to wake Julia."

On the verge of tears she answered "I should know this, what kind of wife am I that I don't even know what to do with the gizzards." She placed her head in her hands. "What if I ruin dinner for everyone?"

Derek tried not to laugh so instead he walked over and soothingly kissed her forehead while dialing his sister. He waited for an answer and he once again attempted to assure his wife. "I highly doubt you are the only one to ever ask that question, so don't worry, Love. I love you for the fact you are even trying to cook dinner." He told her.

Karen sniffled as she leaned her head against his shoulder. She wasn't even sure why she was crying. The past few weeks for some reason she had been extra sensitive. "Hello Grace," she heard Derek greet. "Do you have a minute, Karen has a question for you but she is a little bit embarrassed to ask." He explained. "Gods no, it's not a feminine question, if that was the case why would I be calling you?" He snapped. "It's a cooking question, hold on" he handed the phone to his wife.

"Hello Grace," Karen said. "I'm sorry to bother you but I need help and I'm hoping you know the answer. You see, I'm trying to cook a turkey and I don't really want my mom to know I never paid attention during Thanksgiving." She laughed at what Derek assumed was Grace's response. "The bag of gizzards, do I leave them in while cooking?" Derek poured himself a cup of coffee and took a seat on the kitchen stool. "Okay so I can boil them and use them in the stuffing? And put butter and flour before I put the turkey in a bag and set if for 375." His wife had considerably relaxed. "Thank you so much. I don't know what's gotten into me I've been an emotional mess lately, all over the place. I love you too." Karen replied before ending the call. She smiled and handed the phone to her husband.

"Better?" He looked expectantly at her.

"Better," she replied and finished prepping the two turkeys before asking Derek to put them in the ovens. She had never been more grateful for having two ovens then today. She grabbed a cup of coffee too and led her husband to the sofa. "I'm sorry for freaking out."

"No worries, you're entitled." He kissed her temple. The couple enjoyed a nice breakfast while reading the paper and Karen turned the television on to watch reruns of her favorite reality show, Housewives of New Jersey. Around 1 o'clock they got dressed and Derek helped his wife finish her side dishes. Dinner was set for 5 o'clock but Julia, Eric, and Ana arrived at 3 to help with the finishing touches. The turkey looked delicious and Karen was excited.

Derek and Eric were up on the roof with Jaxs and Roxy drinking a glass of scotch and discussing marriage and relationships while Karen and the ladies were in the kitchen discussing babies. "Can I ask you a question Julia?" Karen looked at her friend.

"Sure."

"When you were pregnant, when did you start to get hormonal?" At the inquiry both Ana and Julia's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Oh my god," Ana squealed "are you?"

"I don't know. I mean I had my cycle this month but these past two weeks anything sets me off. Poor Derek, earlier today I cried over the fact I didn't know what to do with the gizzards." She confessed. "And yesterday I got upset when he offered to help because I thought he was insinuating I couldn't cook."

Julia laughed "That sounds like a sign of pregnancy. And you know, just because you have you cycle, doesn't mean you're not pregnant. When I was pregnant with Leo I was extremely bitchy."

"Have you taken a test?" Ana asked.

"No, like I said I hadn't really thought about it because my cycle just ended. I figured it was just a symptom of that. But it's a week later and I swear anything still sets me off in terms of crying."

"Have you and Derek discussed children?" Julia questioned.

Karen blushed "we've been trying since Hit List's opening. We figured the timing if it happened would allow me to complete my contract." The writer smiled, she was happy for the couple.

"Well I would suggest a test?" Julia grinned.

"God if you are pregnant, I can just hear Derek brag about a direct hit." Ana playfully scoffed, earning a laugh from the other two women.

Up on the rooftop Eric looked at his friend, "if I ask her, do you think she would say yes? I mean she is newly divorced and I worry she might not want to marry again."

"I didn't really know Frank," Derek replied "But I do know Julia has never been this happy. I also know that one factor in your favor is Leo likes you. Have you discussed this with him?"

"I've mentioned it," Eric confided. "And to my surprise he told me the same thing you just did."

"Then?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm afraid. I've never been one to settle down, that would be why my first marriage failed."

"I hate to break it to you my friend, but your marriage failed because one, your wife cheated and two, she didn't understand your work and refused to travel with you at times." The director gave a disgusted expression at his recollection of his friend's former wife.

"True," Eric replied. "You are one to always call them as you see them."

Derek laughed "I may be many things but a liar is not one of them. Half of the time my honesty is what gets me in trouble with my wife. I swear lately she is all over the place. If I didn't know better I would think she was pregnant."

At his friend's remark Eric almost spit his drink out. "Pregnant? As in you are going to be a father?"

"Bloody Hell, you don't have to look so surprised. We are trying just so you know." Derek stated slightly offended.

"My apologies," Eric chuckled. "I'm happy for you. It's obvious you are ready for a family you have the two dogs to prove it." Derek rolled his eyes. "I guess I am jealous that while I am struggling for the courage to ask the woman I love to marry me; you, the past womanizer, are already planning babies."

"It is strange but I'm ready. I want my children to grow up watching their mother perform. I want them to see the affect she has on people." He gave a whimsical look. "Before I met Karen, with my childhood I would have never thought I could be a father. But she believes in me and that is enough. I may not always be perfect but with her next to me, I know my child will never doubt my love for them."

"I'm happy for you Derek. She is an incredible woman and the two of you, when the time comes will be equally great parents.

"Thank you," Derek told his friends. "Now can you ask Julia already, I know my wife well enough that she will not be happy if your wedding comes at a time she is as big as a whale."


	31. Chapter 31

"Are you ready guys?" Karen looked at Roxy and Jaxs who were eagerly waiting for her by the door. She had just finished putting the last touches on the surprise they would help deliver to Derek. Satisfied she had everything, she took hold of their leashes and the three left for their walk to the theater. It was a late rehearsal today as work had to be done to the lighting.

As they made their way through the streets of New York, Karen couldn't help the smile that played on her lips. Before today, the weeks following Thanksgiving had been difficult. Dinner itself had gone off fabulously but the couple was disappointed when the pregnancy test Karen purchased the following day was negative. Despite the results, Derek refused to let his wife get down. He had been extremely supportive and with a seductive grin; assured they would simply continue to try.

The brunette was so lost in her thoughts it took her a few minutes to register someone calling her name. She turned and was surprised to see Ivy walking toward her. "Ivy?" She asked. She hadn't seen the actress since before her engagement and wasn't sure what to expect. She moved out of the path of other New Yorkers and anxiously waited for the blonde to reach her.

"Wow, looks like your really playing it up," Ivy greeted.

"Excuse me?" Karen asked in confusion.

"Oh come on, what is that saying;" Ivy inquired, "two and a half kids, a dog and white picket fence or something along those lines." She looked from the brunette to the two dogs sitting next to her. "I have to give it to you, who would have thought Derek would allow a dog in his home."

"Our home," Karen corrected "and Derek loves Jaxs and Roxy. Is that why you stopped me; to voice your jaded opinion on what you think Derek is like. Because in case you haven't noticed, none of your predictions has been on point." She informed. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go." Karen stated as she turned to leave. Before she could get very far Ivy grabbed her wrist and halted any forward progress. She turned back around while instinctively Roxy and Jaxs growled. The dog's reaction startled Ivy startled and she released her hold. "I wouldn't do that again, Roxy and Jaxs can be very protective." Karen advised. "Bye Ivy." She made to walk away again only this time nothing or no one stopped her." Ten minutes later and the three entered the lobby of the theater.

Derek, Julia, Kyle and Jimmy were sitting at the familiar table mid-way up the theater when a familiar panting a bark was heard. Not sure if he was hearing things, the director looked up and was greeted by an excited Roxy. "Hey girl," he reached out to calm her. "What are you doing here?" He asked looking but failing to see his wife. Relishing in her owner's affection and approval, the chocolate lab sat with her tail wagging; waiting for Derek to notice the sign around her neck. As if hearing his pet's thoughts the Brit looked at the note. "Mom has a surprise are you ready?" Karen watched from a crack in the door. She knew her husband hated to be referred to as Dad when talking about Roxy and Jaxs. His response was always the same. "Love, I've done many things in my past but procreating with a dog was not one of them."

Upon reading the note Derek along with the others once again looked for Karen but instead found Jaxs bouncing towards them with a box in his mouth. Settling directly in front of his owner Jaxs dropped the box into Derek's hands. Unsure of what might be inside he slowly unwrapped the gift. Carefully placed on top of what appeared to be pale yellow tissue paper was a neatly written note that read. "Soon there will be five." Julia and other looked on with anticipation as the red head could see Karen making her way behind the director. Absorbed in what he held in his hands the actress' husband failed to notice her approach.

When he opened the tissue paper he stared in silence at what was revealed. Pulling out a frame the others watched as he lightly traced his fingers over the picture it held. A mixture of emotion played across his face ultimately settling on a wide smile. "So what is it?" Jimmy asked.

Derek turned the frame around to reveal a sonogram picture. A circle was drawn around a white blur with the words "Hi Daddy," next to it. Julia smiled while Kyle and Jimmy starred mouth agape. Overcome with emotion Derek wanted nothing more than to find his wife. He backed from his chair and was about to turn when he felt two arms snake around his waist. The smile on his face grew wider but tears now threatened to from his eyes.

He buried his head in her neck and for a few minutes enjoyed holding his wife and child his arms. Finally checking his emotions he was able to find words. "How?"

"Uh, it's a little late to be asking how a baby is made," Jimmy interjected. The remark earned him a glare from Derek but a laugh from everyone else.

"The test was wrong," she answered. "The doctor said it my hormone levels were probably too low to detect." She smiled.

"How far along are you then?"

"Two and a half months." She replied as her husband instinctively moved his hands to her stomach. Without thinking he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her stomach. Karen blushed at the intimate act and couldn't help the tears from falling as she ran her hands through his hair. Julia beamed; she had never seen her friend so open with his emotions. Kyle and Jimmy were noticeably uncomfortable but offered congratulations to break the awkwardness.

Just as quickly as Derek had let his guard down his emotions were again restrained. "Are you alright, can you continue?" He questioned while motioning her to sit.

"Yes, aside from lowering a few heels; the doctor said I could continue. You just need to make sure you catch me," she joked looking at Jimmy.

The young actor nodded "I promise, you have my word." He assured. Unable to contain their energy any longer Roxy and Jaxs both let out a friendly yelp. Karen pulled out a few treats and gave both one as a reward.

"You did so good." She gushed. "You're momma's babies, isn't that right." She said hugging them both.

Derek cringed "Love, now that we are actually having a baby, can you refrain from referring to Roxy and Jaxs as our children." Karen laughed.

"But they were our babies first," she beamed.

"You could always refer to the baby inside of you as your alien." Jimmy teased earning another glare from Derek.

Sensing Jimmy was beginning to annoy the director; Julia suggested the rest of the time before rehearsal be used to discuss changes that would need to be made in order to get Ana and Daisy ready to assume their new roles. All the while Derek couldn't help but keep his hand resting on his wife's lap in front of her stomach. He had never felt the need to touch her as strong as he did in that moment. It was almost primal. All he wanted to do was protect her and his unborn child. He couldn't believe in six and a half months he would be a father. He promised himself he would do everything possible to make sure she and his child knew just how much he loved them.


	32. Chapter 32

"Hmm that is so good," Karen moaned biting into her peanut butter, egg, bacon and pickle sandwich.

"What are you eating?" Ana questioned looking at her friend with slight disgust. She had stayed the night at the Wills' residents as the two ladies were going Christmas shopping and wanted to get an early start. Hit List had finished their last show until after the holiday and there were still gifts that needed to be bought.

"For the past week, I've been craving peanut butter and pickles." The brunette responded with a mouth full. "Who knew the two tasted so good together and even better with egg." She mumbled. Just as she was about to continue, a scruffy looking Derek Wills entered the kitchen.

His hair disheveled and his voice husky from sleep "Good morning ladies," he stated walking over to the counter where his wife was sitting. Without another word he kissed her lips and then proceeded to kiss her stomach. It had become his routine to wish their baby good morning. Ana smiled at the director's gesture; she still couldn't believe that in six months her friend would be a mother. "What are your plans today?" He asked moving to grab coffee.

"We have a few stores we want to get to before the rush and then once our shopping is done I wanted to check out Christmas trees." She grinned. "If we find one I thought maybe you could bring the Rover so we could load it."

"Of course, so I take it tonight we are decorating?" He inquired hoping she would say no.

"Yup," She beamed "and I have carols all loaded and ready to play." Derek nodded with a smile. It was only then he realized what she was eating.

"Bloody hell," he stated "what are you feeding our child?"

"Peanut butter, egg, bacon and pickle sandwich," she replied. "Don't look at me that way. Our child seems to like to or else he/she wouldn't crave it." She reasoned.

He walked back to where she was sitting and placed a hand on her stomach. He bent his head down and chuckled "your mother is a mad woman." The two women busted out in laughter and Karen hit her husband's arm in mock offense. Jaxs and Roxy who had been sleeping perked up at the noise and yelped in happiness. Turning to each of them Derek tossed them a slice of bacon. The two woman finished breakfast and left to start their day. The Brit looked at the time and decided he needed to get ready if he was going to finish his shopping. He knew what he wanted to get Karen but hadn't had the time to look for it before today. He was glad she had gone with Ana.

"So what are you getting Jimmy?" Karen asked.

"I don't know. He really wants this new software that converts what he plays on the piano into sheet music; but, it's only compatible with Apple." Ana explained. "Problem is I don't have money to get both. I barely have enough money if I wanted to get him the lower end Apple laptop."

"I can lend the rest if you want," She informed.

"What; I can't ask you to do that," Ana told her friend. "That's a lot of money."

"Then fine, you get him the laptop and Derek and I will get the software." They had discussed getting special gifts for Jimmy, Kyle, Ana, Julia, Eric and Eileen but had yet to come up with exactly what those gifts would be.

"Okay how much money do the two of you have exactly?" the red head mocked.

"Let's just say having our wedding in Paris freed up money." Karen replied.

"But Jimmy and I can't afford to give you something that expensive in return," Ana stated. Her friend smiled.

"Do you honestly think that's why we want to do this?" She her voice betrayed the hurt she felt.

"No, I'm sorry. I know better," Ana looked ashamed. "If you're sure about it then I know he would go crazy over it." She smiled.

"Good, then let's get going, I still have to pick Derek's gift up."

The two ladies made their way to the Apple store. "So what are you getting Derek?" Ana asked.

"I actually had something fixed. When we were in London, his sister gave me a pocket watch that use to belong to their mother's father. She said Derek would carry the watch around with him everywhere when he was growing up; until one day his father was drunk and smashed the watch. It stopped working and she never saw it again. When Derek called and asked her to look for my ring; she found it."

"Wow, I would have never figured he grew up in that type of environment."

"He doesn't talk about it and no one knows except his really close childhood friends. So please don't say anything. I met his father and he is still an asshole. I'm perfectly alright with having nothing to do with him."

"You have my word, I won't even tell Jimmy."

"Thanks. Well, here we are," Karen informed looking up to see the Apple sign. The two ladies walked in and an hour later the brunette had purchased gifts for Jimmy, Kyle, and her father. She had already bought Ana's gift when she and Derek were in Italy. "It was a stunning outfit with shoes, jewelry and handbag to match."

The two actresses then stopped for a quick lunch at a café close to the watch shop where Derek's gift was. They discussed plans for Christmas Day which Tom was hosting much to their surprise. They wondered out loud just how serious Kyle and Tom were. Ana said Jimmy had asked Kyle about his relationship with the older writer and to her boyfriend's surprise; Kyle had refused to discuss it. All he said was they were playing it by ear.

When the two ladies were done with lunch and Derek's gift was retrieved they made their way to the Christmas tree lot. Karen called Derek on the way and the Brit was waiting for them by the time they got to there. He grabbed the shopping bags with the exception of his gift which Karen had placed in her purse; and put the bags in the SUV. He followed the two ladies and remained quiet as they each picked out the perfect tree for their respective homes. After thirty minutes the two trees were loaded and the trio headed for Ana's and Jimmy's apartment. The actor was waiting outside by the time they arrived. Derek offered to help move the tree inside but Jimmy was adamant he could do it himself.

Once back at their home, Derek unloaded the tree from the SUV's rooftop. He laid it on top of a sheet he had on the ground and pulled into their home through the front door. For twenty minutes he cursed and mumbled to himself as he struggled to lift it upright in the tree stand but when he finally got it right; the look on his wife's face made the battle worth it. She jumped in air with excitement and immediately put on Christmas carols. The decorations she had purchased a few weeks before were brought to the living room and humming along to the music she began to trim the tree.

The director laughed when he heard his wife chastise Roxy and Jaxs for playing with and eating her stringed popcorn. She had made him along with Ana sit with her the last night and individually string the popcorn. The dogs hadn't been an issue because the finished garland had been placed out of reach. But today, sitting on the floor with no one paying attention; the buttery treat proved to be too much temptation for their babies. Occasionally Derek also came to his wife's aide when she needed help to reach the higher branches of the tree. Once it was finished he had to admit it was beautiful.

"It's time to put the angel on the top of the tree," she told him. "Can you help with the ladder?"

"Of course," he moved the ladder closer to the tree and held her hand as she slowly climbed each step. When she was close to reaching the top of the tree she reached out and carefully placed the angle down on the top branch. "Perfect," she beamed.

When she reached the bottom Derek wrapped her in his arms. Her back pressed against his chest he kissed her neck. "You're perfect." He whispered. "The tree is beautiful."

She smiled at him and gently placed a kiss on his lips. "Maybe the popcorn would have been too much." She thought out loud with her head titled to the side as she took in her master piece. In her husband's warm embrace, looking at Jaxs and Roxy who were playing with several ornaments, she sighed contently. This was her family and she couldn't ask for anything more this Christmas. "I love you." She told him.

"I love you more," he replied holding her closer, his hand securely around her stomach.

"Do you love me enough to make me a peanut butter and pickle sandwich," she laughed.

"For you the world," he grinned releasing her hand and walking to kitchen. "A mad woman, I'm telling you." He called out to their baby.


	33. Chapter 33

The song referenced is by Ben Fold and is called The Luckiest.

Derek watched his wife sleeping peacefully and couldn't resist the urge to skim his hand over her stomach. In a little over six months he was going to be a father and he was beyond ecstatic. Karen and he had decided to wait to learn the sex of their baby and thus the anticipation of a boy or girl grew with each passing day. There were also changes in Karen's demeanor. He had always thought of his wife as beautiful but being pregnant, she was radiant. Her body was slowly changing and he found the accentuated curves of her breast and her glowing complexion, intoxicating. He couldn't get enough of his wife.

Sensing his stare, Karen's eyes began to flutter open. "Merry Christmas," she whispered with arms stretched above her head. Derek's t-shirt which she wore rose up in the process revealing one very bare center. The brunette apparently hadn't slipped back into her lacy panties after their late night escapade and unable to resist the urge the Brit slowly worked his hand up her thigh while his lips captured hers. He could feel her smile and hear a low moan escape her mouth.

"Good morning and Merry Christmas to you Love," he replied as he pulled away from the kiss for air. "You're beautiful." He stated, emerald eyes soaking in her body. He began to move his hands over her sensitive area.

"Derek," she gasped at the feeling of his ministrations. Her back arched in response. She was lost in the moment and he was sure there was nothing else more beautiful. He took his time satisfying her before he worked his mouth back up her body laying kisses along the way. When he reached her lips he raised his body slightly and leaned his head in for a kiss. The moment his lips were on hers, he entered her fully. The next few hours were spent as one.

Completely sated and breathing calmed, Karen moved to straddle her husband. She looked down at him with a smile reaching from ear to ear "its, time for presents!" She exclaimed. Derek laughed as the hands that once rested on her hips laid limp; their captive now free and making her way to the closet. Grabbing his pajama bottoms he pulled them on and made his way off the bed to his study to get Karen's presents. When he returned to the living room, the brunette already had two cups of coffee waiting on the table in front of the sofa.

Handing her the biggest box first his wife's eyes widen with excitement. Not attempting to salvage the wrapping she ripped the paper and squealed when she saw what was revealed. "Oh my god!" tears starting to run down her face.

"You don't like it?" Derek asked in concern.

"No, it's not that. It's just," she stuttered. "You remembered. I never thought someone would remember something so small about me." She looked at him and then back at the Easy Bake Oven she held in her hands. When she and Derek first started dating, she had mentioned to him how every Birthday and Christmas she wished for an Easy Bake Oven and every year her father told her it was a waste of money.

"I figured you could show our daughter how to bake." He gave a shy smile. "Oh I suppose our son too." He crinkled his nose at the thought. Karen laughed.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me." She informed as she kissed his lips.

"Now your turn," She said handing him a square looking box.

Derek unwrapped the gift and was shocked at what he found. "How?" he asked examining the soccer ball bearing the autograph of his favorite player of all time Pele.

"I have my ways," she giggled. "I thought one day you could share it with our children."

"I love it," he stated reaching over to kiss her. "Your turn again," he informed handing her another box.

This time it held a necklace with a platinum pendant of a mother and child. The image itself contained within a diamond studded heart. There was also a charm bracelet bearing a locket with a shrunken sonogram image. "It's beautiful." She said grazing over the pieces delicately with her fingers. Derek watched content that she had loved his gifts.

"K now it's your turn," she handed him the last gift. When he opened it, he was overcome with emotion. "Where did you find this?"

"Grace gave it me the night of our wedding. She found it when she was looking through your mother's jewelry for my wedding band. She figured your mother must have picked it up when your father tossed it." She told him. "I hope you don't mind that I fixed it. I didn't mean to overstep…" Her words were cut off by the crash of Derek's lips on her.

When he pulled away there were tears in his eyes "I never thought I would see this again. When my mother originally gave it to me, she told me I reminded her so much of my grandfather and I would go on to do great things. I carried it with me everywhere because when I did, it was as though I could feel them both, my mother and grandfather." He shared. "I know that must sound ridiculous."

She moved her finger under his chin and looked him directly in the eyes. "Nothing is ridiculous when it comes to how you feel; especially when it comes to your mother." She assured.

"I love you." He told her. "And I love you." He whispered to her belly. "I have one more gift." He announced. "It's for baby and you, I hope you don't mind." He handed the thin box to her. When she opened the box there was sheet music titled 'I am the Luckiest,' along with a small recorder. "I wrote this for you with the help of Julia and Tom. I'm not the best writer but I hope it tells you everything."

She hit play and a soft melody played followed by Tom's voice. As she followed along with words she couldn't stop herself from crying

_**I don't get many things right the first time  
In fact, I am told that a lot  
Now I know all the wrong turns  
The stumbles and falls brought me here**_

_**And where was I before the day  
That I first saw your lovely face?  
Now I see it everyday  
And I know that I am  
I am, I am the luckiest**_

_**What if I'd been born fifty years before you  
In a house on the street where you live?  
Maybe I'd be outside as you passed on your bike  
Would I know?**_

_**And in a wide sea of eyes  
I see one pair that I recognize  
And I know that I am  
I am, I am the luckiest**_

_**I love you more than I have  
Ever found a way to say to you**_

_**Next door, there's an old man who lived to his 90's  
And one day, passed away in his sleep  
And his wife, she stayed for a couple of days  
And passed away**_

_**I'm sorry, I know that's a strange way  
To tell you that I know we belong  
That I know that I am  
I am, I am the luckiest**_

When the song finished she looked up to find Derek staring at her. The insecurity betrayed in his eyes made her love him even more. She couldn't phantom how he still didn't realize just how incredible he was and how worthy and deserving he was of everything they had together. "I love it and I love you Derek Wills." He smiled at her words, relief written all over his face. The rest of the morning was spent together talking about the future and their family. This Christmas was the beginning of something remarkable and they looked forward to facing it together.


	34. Chapter 34

"I can't believe this is your last show," Ana sadly stated to her best friend. "Why did you have to go and get knocked up?" She pouted. Karen and Daisy laughed at the actresses antics.

"What can I say; I enjoy having spontaneous and unprotected sex with my husband." Karen retorted. "Besides, you and Daisy will be incredible. And it isn't like I won't see you guys; my husband still directs remember."

"It won't be the same," Daisy added. "Plus now I have to be in the damn air hanging by a thread of fabric." She proclaimed.

"Don't be a baby," Ana joked. "If I could do it so can you. So Cartwright, are we going to celebrate after the show?"

"Of course, but it'll have to be non-alcoholic beverages for me." Karen was now at the start of her fifth month and the doctor had strongly recommended she stop performing. While the baby was completely healthy, the excersion from performing was preventing Karen from gaining the weight her doctor considered ideal. So, the last four months the doctor wanted to monitor the two more closely in order to ensure that both mother and baby put on a few more pounds.

Hearing the stage manager call everyone to their mark, the three women left the brunette's dressing room to take the stage together one last time. Two hours later and the audience applause equaled that of opening night. Faithful fans showered the actress on stage with flowers during her final bows; and after the show, admirers waited patiently for pictures with their idol. It was the last time she would don the costume of Amanda in Hit List. When the last autograph was signed Karen walked into the warm embrace of her husband. "This is it." She said with a touch of sadness in her voice.

"It is," Derek replied. "Do you have regrets darling?" He asked concern in his eyes as he looked down at her for a response.

A bright smile appeared on her face "I'll miss everyone but I'll never regret choosing to be a mother. I can't wait to hold our child in my arms."

Derek beamed at the thought "I really do hope they look like you and have your heart." He stated kissing her forehead. "Shall we get you changed so we can meet everyone at the bar?" Karen nodded her head as she leaned into her husband's side walking back into the theater.

"There they are!" Sam announced upon seeing the couple enter Radios. It was a small bar they had found during workshop that was off the normal Broadway radar. It had good music, karaoke and plenty of space for the group to congregate.

"Sorry guys, it took longer than expected getting to everyone." Karen explained.

"Toast," Kyle said as Derek was handed a drink by the bartender and a glass of water for Karen. "To the end of one chapter in Hit List's History, but the start of a new chapter in the life of our leading lady life; we all know you'll make an amazing mother." Everyone cheered as the glasses clinked in response.

"Awe thank you, I'm really going to miss being around you guys at the theater but don't think you're going to get rid of me that easily from your lives." She informed.

"You mean we still have to see you." Jimmy teased, earning a slap on the arm from Ana. "Ow! Woman; Karen is the one whose hormones should be raging."

"I'm afraid you do, I'm not letting any of you go as my friends. You've become our family." She smiled. "Our baby will have lots of aunts and uncles."

"But I am the godmother," Ana announced. "I was officially asked tonight, woo woo!" Karen laughed.

"Hey don't forget you'll be sharing that honor with me," Julia interjected.

"Of course." The actress replied. "You can buy them the really expensive gifts at holidays and birthdays and I'll buy the less expensive." Everyone laughed at the delegation of duties.

The group enjoyed the rest of the night and soon it was closing time. Ana, Jimmy, Karen and Derek decided to walk to a nearby diner for a bite to eat. Lost in conversation they failed to see how the individual in front of them started to slow until suddenly he turned to face them. His low male voice demanded their attention along with the gun they could see pointing at them. Instinctively Derek moved Karen behind him.

"Look anything you want you can have," Derek told him. He could see Jimmy itching to take action and it worried him.

"Give me your jewelry and wallets, now." He was now closer to the four so that to a passing stranger it appeared they were all talking. Keeping Karen behind him he took her wallet and rings and handed them over to man and in turn the director did the same. Ana followed but when it came to Jimmy's turn Derek knew something was going to happen. The way Jimmy was slowly leaning forward as he handed the man his items gave him a bad feeling. He pushed Karen even further behind him and his hand remained tight around her wrist.

"Just give him your things, Jimmy." Ana instructed. Derek imagined she could sense something just like he had.

"Listen to your girl. Give me your things and nothing will happen." The man warned. Jimmy extended his hand but when the man reached out to take the things the actor grabbed him. Derek immediately pushed Karen away to safety and turned back to the two men. They were struggling for control of the gun and as he rushed to help two shots rang out. The hooded man pulled away dropping the gun and the other items he had taken. He looked down at his shirt and noticed blood as he sank to the ground. Ana ran to Jimmy and in a panic looked him up and down. To her relief he was unharmed. Then she heard the shrill of a woman's scream. When she turned, she saw Karen bent down next to Derek as blood began to puddle next to his head.

"Derek, please stay with me," she cried as she pressed her hands over his neck. "Don't you dare leave us." Ana and Jimmy rushed to where he laid; the sound of sirens rang in the background.

"Oh god," Jimmy said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Derek's fought to keep his eyes open but the pressure and heat he felt coursing through him made it difficult to focus. He could see his wife and he tried to reach out to touch her but his limbs were heavy. He was having such hard time breathing.

"I love you," he said hoping the words could actually be heard. Everything was muffled and his vision was turning black. He needed to fight he knew that but right now all he wanted to do was to succumb to the darkness that would make the burning sensation stop.

Ana moved Karen out of the way so that the paramedics could work. The second bullet had hit Derek in the neck and they needed to help him before he choked on his own blood. She couldn't believe this was happening. While she was relieved Jimmy was safe; she was also angry that his need to play a tough guy now had their friend fighting for his life. Karen wasn't saying a word and her eyes were glazed over. Ana knew she was going into shock. She found another paramedic and explained her friend was five months pregnant. Immediately upon seeing the young woman's state, the EMT led her over to one of the ambulances. She put a monitor on and a look of concern flashed across her face. She called out to a colleague and together they began to move Karen on a stretcher. We need to get her to the hospital she's going into the shock and the baby's heart beat is all over the place.

Karen startled "I need to be with my husband, please."

"Karen, you need to focus on the baby," Ana told her. "Jimmy is with Derek and I've called Julia. She is meeting us at the hospital."

Tears began to fall from her eyes and the brunette nodded. "I can't lose him." She said as Ana got into the ambulance and the door closed behind her.

"The fact he is still alive," one of the EMTs informed "shows he's a fighter. He's got one of the best crews working on him right now. You though need to help me keep your baby safe. We can't have you going into labor." She instructed giving the signal for her partner to take off.


	35. Chapter 35

It had been three weeks since the shooting and Derek's condition had shown little improvement. In fact two days prior he had undergone emergency surgery. The director when initially brought to the hospital had lost so much blood and the bullet was so close to his spinal cord that the doctors made the decision to focus on stabilizing him and stopping the bleeding. The bullet had remained in her husband until it began to cause an infection. The fever could not be controlled and Derek suffered a seizure as a result. Left with no alterative the doctors operated.

"I'm full on showing now," Karen informed her husband as she sat by his beside. "My stomach is round and the baby is starting to kick." She grabbed her husband's hand in hers and moved it to rest on their child. "Did you feel that? It's a fighter just like you." Tears stung her eyes but she forced herself not to cry. She needed to remain strong or the doctors wouldn't let her stay. She had already been banned by doctor's orders from staying the night so she didn't want to risk not being able to see him at all.

Derek heard his wife and he desperately wanted to see her, but for some reason his body refused to cooperate. No matter how hard he fought to open his eyes it was useless. He wasn't sure if he could continue to fight. Maybe if he just let himself go for a few minutes he could rest. He cleared his mind and decided to let the blackness take him.

Karen was grazing Derek's hand when suddenly the alarms went off and a flat line crossed the screen facing her. Doctors and nurses rushed the room and her mother who had just entered ran to hold her. Forcing her daughter to leave the room the two women watched from just outside as the hospital staff worked to bring Derek back. "I can't lose him," her daughter cried.

Contrary to what he thought, it was actually peaceful to be in the darkness. He felt relief and in the distance he could see a silhouette. He tried to call out but his voice wouldn't carry so instead he decided to close the distance. With each step he took the silhouette mimicked his action. As the figure grew closer his heart slowed "it can't be," he thought.

"Hello my darling son," his mother greeted. "I've waited so long to see you again but my child it's not time yet." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" He questioned. "You're not real. You can't be."

"I became real the moment you let yourself go into the dark." She answered. "I know it's difficult to understand but you must trust me." She reached out to graze his face but instinctively he flinched. "You don't have to be afraid; I'm not going to harm you. In fact I'm here to help you return."

"Return?" He inquired.

"You need to return to your wife and child." She informed him.

"How do you know about them?" His mother laughed at the question.

"I do get to see what happens in my children's lives." She answered. "I'm so proud of the man you have become and so happy you found Karen. I'm extremely grateful she has finally made you believe you are worthy of love." His mother proclaimed. "I failed you in that regard." She confessed with tears in her eyes.

"I never doubted your love." Derek assured her. "I understood the position father put you in." He continued. "I never meant to hurt you."

"My son; never in a million years could you hurt me. I am the one who is sorry for having been such a coward. You and Grace deserved so much better. Please tell her I'm sorry and that I am proud of the woman she is today." She squeezed his hand. "I was selfish in the past but now I have a chance to make things right. I can help you fight Theo." She calmly explained. "Your wife and child need you."

"I've tried," Derek answered "I can't open my eyes. I'm so tired."

"Nothing is impossible when love is at stake." She told him. "If my failures have taught me anything, it is that second chances aren't often given. Don't waste yours, I will walk with you." With his hand in his mother's, the two turned and began to walk in the direction Derek had come from.

"We aren't getting any activity," a nurse told the doctor.

"Get the paddles," the doctor ordered. Out of fear that the force of shock would damage Derek's spinal cord, the doctor had made every effort to avoid using the paddles. But now, with just a small window of opportunity left to save her patient the doctor; the doctor had no choice but take the risk. From the hallway Karen watched in horror as her husband's body was thrust in the air from the shock.

"It's so hard to breathe," Derek told his mother. "My legs feel are so heavy."

"I know it's a struggle but you must push through." She encouraged. "You were never one to give up." She looked at her son who was clearly battling to remain coherent. "Tell me about Karen." She suggested.

An instant smile graced his face at the mention of his wife's name. "She reminds me of you." He stated in labored speech. "She is beautiful, intelligent and the strongest woman I've ever met. She challenges me every minute of every day and I love her for it." Lost in his thoughts, the director failed to notice his mother's smile when she realized her son's steps were stronger and his breathing less labored. "She showed me it was alright to love and be loved in return. She makes me believe I will be a better father than the one I had. She is everything to me."

"Then go back to her," his mother motioned "she is waiting. All you have to do is take these last few steps alone."

Derek could hear voices and he looked to his mother unsure of what to do. "It's alright Theo; I will be waiting for you when the time is right. In the meantime my son, I will always be here." She placed her hand over his heart. He smiled and kissed his mother's cheek.

"I love you." He told her right before he turned and took the final steps.

Derek's eyes shot open and tried to gasp for air, "He's back!" the nurse exclaimed. "Mr. Wills," the doctor called trying to get his attention. "I need you to calm down so I can take the breathing tube out. Do you understand?" Derek couldn't make out who was talking but despite the pain he felt, he nodded his head in understanding.

Out in the hallway Karen looked at her mother, "am I dreaming?" she asked. "Is he awake?"

"He's awake." The older woman replied just as Grace could be seen running down the hall. Seeing her sister-in-law in tears she feared the worst.

"Oh god is he…" she couldn't complete the thought.

"No, they brought him back." Karen sobbed even harder. "He's awake." Grace gave the young woman a tight hug and together the three women watched as the doctor removed the tube and performed a series of tests. Twenty minutes later, the doctor exited the room with smile that reached from ear to ear.

"Your husband is one hell of a fighter," she informed Karen. "From what I can tell he has full function in his arms and legs. It is going to be a while for him to move his head without restriction and before he can eat solid foods; but other than that he will make a full recovery."

"Thank you," Karen said "for not giving up on him." The doctor nodded in response.

"You can see him once the nurses exit." She stated.

Karen nodded her understanding and as soon as the last nurse left her husband's room, she and Grace entered. Her mother offered to go to the waiting room. "Derek," Karen called out as she grazed his cheek. His eyes fluttered open.

"I've missed you," he whispered. Karen cried tears of relief at her husband's declaration.

"I've missed you too. I was so scared." She confessed.

"I'm sorry, please don't be mad. I love you." He replied.

"I'm not mad, I was just so afraid of losing you. I love you." She placed a kiss to his lips.

"I'm not going anywhere." He assured.

"Grace," he called. His sister moved closer.

"I'm right here Theo."

He looked at both ladies before he spoke "I saw her," he said.

"Saw who?" Grace asked.

"Mother," he answered. "She helped me get back." He could tell they doubted his words. "I know it sounds crazy but I swear to you I saw her."

"It's not crazy," they both assured.

"We lost you Theo," Grace continued. "I don't know how long you were gone but you stopped breathing." Derek tried to absorb what his sister was saying but the reality of everything was becoming overwhelming. He had thought what he experienced was a realistic dream but now he was being told he had actually died.

Karen could see the wheels turning in her husband's head. "Derek, why don't you rest and when you wake again you can tell us everything. I know it's a lot to take in right now." Karen assured. "We'd both like to hear more." Grace nodded in agreement.

"Will you stay?" He asked.

"I'm not going anywhere." She smiled. "You're stuck with me and baby."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." He answered before he drifted into sleep.


End file.
